Harry Potter and the Clone Wars
by Dues Ex
Summary: Star Wars/Harry Potter crossover...Saved by the Jedi, wanted dead by the Sith, tossed in the middle of a war, and forced to choose a side. What fate lies ahead for Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasly? How will they effect the Clone Wars?
1. Chapter 1: Time Turner

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story

(A/n) This is a Harry Potter and Star Wars crossover. I got my information and Star War characters names from and some Harry Potter stuff from the books and the movies. Sorted Sorting Hat Songs by Leesie G

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 1: Time Turner

* * *

"Another year at Hogwarts." Harry sighed with passion and his breath clouded the window of the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Hermione smiled at him they both knew Harry was nothing without his yearly trips to Hogwarts. It was their fourth year and Harry was prepared for another set of crazy adventures. Especially after the last three years.

He had to save the sorceress stone from Voldemort he opened the chamber of secrets and of course last year he saved Buckbeak and his godfather Sirius Black. It had been a lot of fun to think back on those adventures but he knew deep down inside he was missing something. Something that he could never get back, something that Voldemort took from him, his parents.

He sighed again deeply and slowly nodded off to sleep.

* * *

"Harry, Harry, HARRY WAKE UP!" Ron's voice broke into yet another dream about his parents. He snapped to attention and rubbed the sleep from his eyes lightly. His glasses had fallen on the floor when he jolted up.

"What is it Ron?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "We're here." Harry looked up at the looming castle that was Hogwarts.

It was a huge blot in the night sky ripping into the sky and making dark torrents of clouds appears. The moon was just in the right position sending an eerie glow of night light over the strange monstrous building. Harry stared in awe as if he had never seen the castle before but it was his fourth year there and still so many adventures yet to come buy. Even graduating seventh years complained about there not being enough time in the seven year period to find all the secrets of the castle itself.

Harry doubted that. He, Ron and Hermione might find them and if not. Fred and George would. He nudged Ron in the side slightly "it's beautiful." He murmured. Ron sighed and went back to his conversation with Neville Longbottom. Neville was the Hogwarts jinx in a way every time something went wrong it happened to poor old Neville. The first year his broom went crazy and he broke his wrist and Hermione petrified him.

The second year he fainted in his Herbology glass; he got attacked by pixies and fairly well mistreated by every other student. And let's not even get into the third year. He still had almost three or four years left poor boy.

Harry sighed fogging up the window once more. Finally after staring blankly at the great castle he stood up and went to get his bags. He couldn't wait to see Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, all of his teachers. Except Snape, Severus Snape the Potions teacher at Hogwarts and a damn good one Harry had to admit but it was the Defense against the Dark Arts spot he wanted.

There hadn't been a secure teacher in the spot for, ever actually. Snape was the Slyhtherin Headmaster to boot which really made him more hate able. Ah Slytherin the house to Harry's worst enemy Draco Malfoy. A familiar voice tore into Harry's thoughts.

"Arry? Ello ow ya been boy? O its so good ter see ya." Hagrid shouted over all the students. Harry began to smile. He was home again but he was still missing something, something he can't get ever again.

* * *

Students slowly began to fill the Great Hall and take their seats patiently waiting the bringing of the Sorting Hat. They all loved the tales he told they were different every year. Finally Professor Minerva McGonagall walked down the center isle with the talking hat carefully in her hands. She sat it down on the stool and stepped back. The hat suddenly began to speak in a raspy horsed voice, his words entrancing all the young and old in the room.

A long time back, many centuries ago,

Hogwarts School was brand new.

The four who founded it were of a magical sort,

And wanted to pass on all that they knew.

The students arrived by the dozens,

All eager to learn to do magic.

The four founders got along well,

Until there passed something tragic.

A raging row rose up

Between two of the Hogwarts four.

Slytherin wished those of "pure blood"

To be admitted, but no more.

Gryffindor however,

Had a different point of view.

He thought all who showed signs of magic

Should be admitted to the school.

It was then that the houses were made,

Each to suit different traits.

And that was when I was created

To decide where the students were placed.

Those who are put in Slytherin

Have a slightly cunning streak.

They are all full of ambition,

And that's what makes them unique.

The ones I put in Ravenclaw

Are all talented and bright.

Never argue with a Ravenclaw,

For they are always right.

Into Gryffindor go the ones

That are noble and valiant.

They all are full of bravery,

And are of course, extremely gallant.

And last but not least, the Hufflepuffs

Are all hard working and kind.

They always try to make things fair;

They are all peaceful of mind.

Right now it's up to you

To try me on for size.

I'll know which house to put you in,

So listen up you guys!

You may go into Gryffindor;

Slytherin is possible too,

Or even Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

The choice is up to you.

The tables clapped loudly for a while until Professor McGonagall raised her hand to silence them then began to call the students names out. With that the sorting began.

* * *

Someone tapped a spoon lightly on a glass silencing the Great Hall so Professor Dumbledore could speak. The Sorting Hat had been taken away a long while ago and the empty spots around the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hugglepuff tables were all filled.

"Welcome, welcome all new and old students. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. I am headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore. I would like to express my deepest thanks to all those first years attending this year this school is nothing without the students."

The teachers began to clap and Dumbledore shot a look at Harry, Ron and Hermione smiling brightly.

"First years please note the Dark Forest is out of bounds to all those who don't want to die a most horrific death. Now let us eat." Dumbledore clapped his hands and food began to appear all over the tables. The students went ecstatic and loud conversation and chewing filled the room.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was empty now night had befallen Hogwarts and most were asleep in their rooms. All accept the boy who lived. He sat in the window seal staring off into the night sky thinking deeply about something. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Ron and Hermione.

"We figured we figured we find you here." Hermione said putting her hands behind her back.

Ron took a seat loudly and sighed. "So what's up Harry? What's the matter with you?" he asked. Harry tried to make his face look puzzled as if he didn't know what they were talking about.

"What are you talking about Ron?" he asked knowing just as well what they wanted to know.

"Oh c'mon Harry we know you better then that. I haven't seem you mope like that since well um never." Ron said quickly. "You can trust us Harry remember we are you friends. We'll always be there for you."

Harry sighed. "Okay it's just that I," he stopped and looked back out the window. "I miss my parents."

"Your parents?" Hermione asked puzzled. Harry nodded. "I just wish I could at least meet them or see them face to face at least once in my life."

Hermione nodded knowingly as did Ron. "Well Harry I don't know what to say I mean. It's not like any of us can control time." Hermione's head snapped to attention and she mumbled. "Control time." A smile appeared on her face. "My time turner I still have it. Well McGonagall gave it back to me this year because I'm taking more classes again."

"That's brilliant we can use the time turner to turn back time so I can see my parents." Harry exclaimed. Ron smiled.

"See you parents? Harry you could damn well save them from Voldemort." Harry's eyes lit up even more. He was going to see his parents.

"Okay Hermione where is it?" he asked impatiently. She motioned for them to follow her back to her dormitory.

Inside books lied everywhere alongside piles of papers and clutters of other messes. Hermione wasn't much of a cleaning up person she just left her work all over the place. She reached under her mattress and pulled out the time turner then smiled.

"Wait before we go we might need some protection." She reached back and grabbed her wand. Harry and Ron produced theirs from pockets.

"Okay so how many times should we turn it back would you say?" Ron asked.

Harry humped his shoulders and Hermione looked puzzled. "I don't know a whole lot if you ask me." She responded. Harry nodded with agreement. Hermione began to turn the turner but Harry stopped her.

"Let me do it." He said. She smiled and handed it to him. He began to turn the time turner quickly.

After a few turns the room began to swirl around at a black midpoint close to Harry. Everything became blurry and was sucked into the portal finally one by one Ron, Hermione then Harry were sucked into the hole disappearing.

Harry hit the ground first landing in a huge pile of something soft. He heard loud thumps next to him twice letting him know Ron and Hermione had made it as well. After a moment he opened his eyes to find he had landed on a giant sand dune. They were in a desert of some kind. Harry sat up quickly.

"Where are we?" Ron wined with a disoriented look on his face. He got no answer Harry began to run to the top of the sand dune and when he got there he stared in amazement looking as if he'd seen a ghost but it wouldn't be the first time.

"What is it?" Hermione asked behind him.

Hermione and Ron rushed up next to Harry and looked out. In front of them were strange machines and creatures fighting. In front of them was a war. Ron sobbed.

"I don't think we're in Hogwarts anymore." He moaned.


	2. Chapter 2: Where Are We?

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 2: Where Are We?

* * *

They stared in a mix of horror and amazement. The huge battle before them was crazy, robots of some kind blasting lasers at other robots along with a mix of men in white suits. Strange ships flew around the battle field firing a deadly green laser around sending chunks of scattered sand and crumbled earth into the air alongside random bodies and robot parts. The thing that caught their eyes was the men and few women and creatures with a glowing sword like weapon.

They made a short buzzing sound with every movement its wielder forced it to do. "What is this place?" Ron stammered and gulped deeply. He got no answer the battle had entrance them.

"Whatever it is it ain't got nothing to do with Hogwarts or Harry's parents." Ron added trying to spark a conversation but to no avail they stood for minutes on end watching the intense battle before them.

"How could this had happened?" Hermione asked finally breaking the silence.

"I turned it just like you did to the right." Harry responded not taking his eyes off the fight.

"TO THE RIGHT!?" Hermione nearly leapt from her skin. "You fool left is the past right is the future!" she screamed.

Harry looked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me this before I send us almost 14 years into the future?" Hermione looked away.

"Uh guys." Ron murmured.

"Not now Ron." Harry said.

"But how could things change this much in 14 years even with magic?" Hermione questioned nobody. Harry looked puzzled.

"Do you think maybe somehow we jumped dimensions or something?" he said.

"I don't know but who cares lets turn the turner and go back I've seen enough violence for one day." Hermione said flipping her busy hair out of her face.

"Guys." Ron whimpered.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked annoyed. He pointed to the group of robots surrounding them.

"Uh oh." Harry muttered. He pulled his wand out. "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted sending a stag from his wand. It meanly tapped the robot and went away having no dementor to attack.

Hermione pointed her wand. "Arynia Egsumay!" the spell bounced off having no effect.

"Rictor shimpra!" Harry shouted sending a blasting charm into one of the robots again having no effect. "I'm all out of ideas." He said swallowing hard. Ron started to cry slightly as the robots began to close in on them.

One of the ships flew over the young wizards. "Sir." The pilot said.

"Yes?" a black man appeared by the seat.

"A group of droids are attacking children down there. We can't get a clean shot without hurting the children." The man nodded and leapt from the open side of the ship.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Who is that?" Harry said looking at a distant figure coming closer. The figure leapt into the air and came down driving a green glowing sword through a robot. He quickly sent another flying backwards with a wave of his hand. The three ran for cover watching the man block laser shots and slaughter them all.

"He does magic." Ron said breathing a sigh of relief. "You saw him destroy that robot with the wave of his hand."

"Maybe we are in the future. Maybe those glowing swords are an advanced model of wands or something." Hermione said. Harry nodded not knowing what to say. The man finished the last robot and the green beam on the sword shrunk until it was completely gone. He looked around and began to run towards them.

"Bloody good job with those robots." Ron said to him.

"Robots?" you mean droids? You're not from this planet are you?" the man asked. They humped their shoulders.

"Who are you?" Harry questioned. The man looked up and saw more droids running forward.

"No time c'mon all will be reviled in time." He said quickly.

He waved his hand and the ship swooped around and landed. "Get in." he instructed them. They hesitantly climbed into the ship and grabbed the safety handles. The druids fired several shots the man blocked them and jumped into the ship. It took off flying over the battlefield.

Hermione looked out over the horrible devastation the battle was causing. Bodies lay strewn in unorthodox positions. Legs, arms, heads, dead droids, creatures, shiny light sword people all lay murdered at the hands of someone. War was pointless in her eyes all it did was destroy lives and destroy land.

"It's horrible." She finally said in a sad whisper.

Harry nodded. "Why are they fighting?" he asked.

The man looked at them for a moment. "It's the start of the Clone Wars." He responded.

"The what?" all three of them said in unison.

"You're really not from here. Where have you been the past three years?" the man asked

"At Hogwarts." Ron replied.

"Hog what?" the man asked.

"Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft," Hermione said properly.

The man nodded his head. "I'm taking you to see Master Yoda he'll know what to do." The man then began to watch the battle below him and said nothing for the rest of the long ride.

* * *

The man led them through a pair of sliding doors and into a crystal like hallway. The area was covered in a shiny waxy seal that made every inch of garnet and stone in the building show your reflection. It was like walking though a blurry version of a hall of mirrors. Creatures speaking strange languages were all around them talking and conversation like they weren't weird looking. Talking like it was natural for strange creatures to be standing around and holding a decent conversation with other humans and creatures.

The man stopped and bowed to a female being accompanied by a tall dirty blonde haired man with a robotic arm. The man looked up and smiled. "Ah young Skywalker and Amidala back from you honeymoon so early?" the man asked.

"We had to Master Windu." Amidala began. "Anakin couldn't be away from the battles here on Coruscant."

Master Windu smiled. "Please call me Mace." He said.

Amidala smiled and notice Hermione Ron and Harry. "Who are these children?" She said a look or surprise on her face. "Not yours I hope." She added.

Mace Windu chuckled. "No I found them on the battlefield. They were being attacked by droids we rescued them. I'm taking them to see Master Yoda."

"Is that wise?" Anakin spoke up; he had a worried look on his face. "They could be working for Count Dooku."

Amidala elbowed him in the side. "Their children Anne they pose no threat." She said as she walked forward to introduce herself.

She extended her hand to Ron and bowed. "I am Padme Amidala Senator of the Galactic Senate." Ron kissed her hand politely this made Hermione look rather sour.

"I'm Ronald Weasly, but everybody calls me Ron." He said blushing.

She moved to Harry next. "And you are?" she asked him.

Harry was nervous. "H-Harry Potter." He stammered out.

"Hello Harry Potter." She responded and moved to Hermione last.

"Hello young lady." She extended her hand.

Hermione took it carefully. "I am Hermione Granger hello Padme Amidala." She said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Anakin let his robotic hand slide slowly to Ron who took it reluctantly. "What happened to you arm Mr. Skywalker?" he asked in a childish way. Anakin pulled his arm back quickly with a disgusted grimace on his face.

"You should learn to mind your own business and not ask question's that are none of your concern," he snapped.

"Anne!" Padme shouted. "He is just a curious child." Ron looked hurt.

"He lost it in a battle a few months ago. This planet, well nearly the whole galaxy is in war right now." she told them. Mace Windu held his hand up.

"We must be going now." he said coldly. Padme knew she had told them something he didn't want them to know. She nodded her head and Mace led them forward and down a hallway towards a strange elevator like machine.

They stepped inside and a creature was inside already. He spoke a strange language that sounded like he was clicking his tongue over and over and farting in between breaths. Ron snickered and Hermione stepped on his foot making him stop. "Top floor." Mace responded to the creature's strange language. The creature pressed the button marked with a strange symbol.

Harry leaned towards Hermione. "This is really creepy." She nodded in agreement. After a second the elevator shot up with a tremendous speed nearly sending the young wizards to the floor if not for the safety rails. Mace grinned as he kept his balance perfectly without a stumble. Another second later it clicked to a stop and the creature began to exit muttering some more click language over his shoulder.

"Same to you my friend." Mace responded.

"Why does he talk like that?" Ron asked.

"He is from Nal Hutta that is their language." He responded. A second later they began to exit the elevator and walked down a long grayish crystal hallway. Several men were lined up along the walls. A doorway was at the end of the hallway. It slid open as Mace approached it. He entered and stood to the side. He bowed to an ugly short green creature that reminded Harry of Dobby only plumped and with gray hair that seemed to drag off the back of his head.

"Master Yoda." Mace Windu said in respect he then bowed to a man with a bushy beard that bowed back to him. "Obi-Wan." He said to the man. They figured it was his name.

"I am glad to see you Master Windu we have urgent business to discuss. The Sith-

"Before we begin speaking about that there are some children I wish to speak to Master Yoda about." Mace interrupted Obi-Wan.

"Children?" Yoda murmured in a crusty dried out tone. "Who are these children?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked from behind Mace carefully. "Aw children I see what is it?" Yoda asked.

"They were found on the battlefield sir being attacked by droids. I saved them and brought them here." Mace began.

"The strange thing is they have no memory of anything from the past three years. They seem to believe they have been on some planet called Hogwarts for three years and somehow having not heard of the Clone Wars or anything for that matter." Mace began.

Yoda nodded his wrinkled old head. "I see, I see." He mumbled, and held out his hand.

"Come here children." He said softly. They hesitantly walked towards the creature and stood in a line. "You will tell me everything." He waves his hand over all of their faces and using the force placed them in some kind of Jedi mind trick. They snapped to attention and their eyes became pale blue with no other color. Harry began to speak.

"When I got my first Letter from Hogwarts at the beginning of the first year." He began to tell them the story of his life. From how he saved Sorcerers Stone all the way up till now. When he finished almost five hours had passed Yoda nodded his head slightly and looked at Mace and Obi- Wan.

"They do not work for the Sith, that they don't. But this one," He pointed at Harry. "Strong the force is with him. Strong with them all it is, but stronger still with him."

"What do you propose we do Master?" Obi-Wan asked him.

Yoda thought for a moment. "Assist in the Clone Wars they will." He began. "We will train them in the ways of the Jedi." Both Obi-Wan and Mace Windu looked shocked beyond belief.

"Master are you all right." Mace asked. "We don't even know who they are."

"We do, that we do. Told us did he not?" Yoda said slightly gesturing to Harry. Mace nodded in agreement. "Well then train them you will." He pointed to Mace.

"Train them? But Master." He pleaded.

"No butts sit in the temple you do now pass on you knowledge you will. Busy with Anakin Obi-Wan is so up to you it is." Mace grimaced and bowed.

Yoda waved his hand over their faces and brought them back to normal. They shook themselves and looked around. "Excuse me sir what is it you did to us?" Harry asked.

"None of your concern that is, rest you must big day tomorrow is for all of you." Yoda responded with a sly grin. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other fearfully. Mace led them out the door but Yoda summoned him back in once they were out.

"Master Windu careful you must be. The force is strong in that one." He said making an image of Harry appear. "He has the mark of the chosen one." The images hair blew up showing Harry's lightning scar on his forehead.

Obi-Wan stared with amazement. "The chosen one." He mumbled. Mace nodded with improvement and turned to leave.

"Remember be careful you must." Yoda said as the doors closed. Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting by the elevator.

"We should have run." Ron said hurriedly.

"We don't know how to work the elevator." Hermione reminded them.

"Even if you had of run you wouldn't get far. I can sense you." Mace said pressing a button on the elevator. "You are to come and sleep at my home for tonight. Tomorrow you will begin your Jedi training." The elevator door closed and blocked the shocked faces off Harry, Ron, and Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3: What to Do With Them?

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 3: What to Do With Them?

* * *

(Coruscant Galactic Senate Meeting)

Every member of the Galactic Senate was present; an emergency meeting had been called. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stood to his feet clasping his old wrinkled hands together. He spoke in a tired tone making his words seem to drag on forever.

"Three children have been found in the desert near one of the battle sites. Jedi Master Yoda has appointed Jedi Master Mace Windu the task of training them in the ways of the Jedi." He took several breaths.

"The question." He looked around. "Can these children be trusted?"

Loud talking began to fill the room and Jar Jar Binks stood to his feet. "Mesa proposes that the Jedi order eliminate these children immediately. Mesa thinks these children are in line with the sith and Count Dooku."

Loud clapping filled the room much to Yoda displeasure. Mace Windu walked behind him followed by the three wizards.

"What is this place?" Ron asked.

"Looks like a meeting of some kind." Harry said.

"It is a meeting, a meeting about what to do with you three." Mace Windu explained.

They looked at him. "What do you mean what to do with us?" Hermione asked him.

"We have to options, kill you or train you in the Jedi order." Mace finished.

"KILL US!?" Ron shouted. "But that makes no bloody since didn't they hear what Padme said we're children what can we do?"

Mace smiled. "A lot more then you think." He responded.

"I agree with Binks the children should be killed as soon as possible." Mas Amedda said standing. "We cannot allow any more of the Republics secrets to fall into the hands of the enemy." Amedda then sat down.

Ask Aak stood next. "He is right, the Banking Clan has aligned itself with the Sith along with several others. With this amount of founding the Sith can build more droids then we would be able to stop even with a clone army."

Yoda closed his eyes and nodded his head in disgust." Blinded them fear has." He mumbled.

"Master Yoda you can't let them kill us." Harry said in a sudden jolt of fear. He turned to Hermione. "We have to get out of here."

"Running away will only make things worse upon us." Hermione explained. "Plus, I left the Time Turner at Master Windu's home."

"Great we're dead." Ron said bumping into the wall then sliding down to the floor.

The door behind them slid open and Obi-Wan walked in followed by Anakin, Padme, and a man wearing an all black robe. Obi-Wan and the other two men stopped but Padme walking right beside Jar Jar Binks and held up her hands for silence.

"Listen to yourselves!" she shouted. "You are putting children in league with the Sith! No man in this galaxy would go so low as to appoint children such a dangerous position as to infiltrate the Republic and Jedi order! You are fools for thinking such a thing. Master Yoda has found that each of them carry the power of the force in them that is why he wishes for them to be trained by Master Windu. The more Jedi we have the better." She bowed he head slightly and stepped back.

Everyone could not look her in the eyes. He powerful words had stung them all deeply making them realizes what they were doing. Finally Chancellor Finis stood up and stared the entire Senate respectfully.

"But it is too late for them to begin their Jedi training. They are past the age that the Jedi have set as a cut off date to take apprentices. Are they not Senator Amidala?" Finis questioned.

"Yes they are." Padme responded. "But Anakin Skywalker was as well and he has become one of the best Jedi to date. Imagine three more like him assisting us against those who oppose democracy and the Republic." Several nodded their heads and several murmured agreeing whispers.

After five minutes Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stood and spoke. "I have decided that for the better of the Republic the children should be allowed to be taught the ways of the Jedi." Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped and hugged each other happily. "Now onto the matter of the Clone army,"

Pamde came over to them and received several thankful smiles and hugs from the three wizards. Yoda led them all out of the room and into the hallway.

"Taught the way of the Jedi you will be." Yoda said to them. "Now Kit Fisto." The man with the robe on lowered his hood showing tentacles that hung down the back of his head like huge dreadlocks.

"Yes master?" he said to Yoda. Yoda cleared his throat.

"Lead the scuba troopers in battle on Mon Calamari you will. Need your underwater expertise we need." He told him. Kit Fisto nodded his head and began to leave. "Begin the children's training today you will." He said to Mace.

"Thanks again Padme." Ron said.

"Yea thanks." Harry added.

"We would be dead without your assistance." Hermione added after that.

Padme smiled. "You are very welcome my friends but I must return to the meeting now." she turned and entered back into the Senate meeting.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin please accompany us to Ilum I must gather crystals for the children's light sabers." Mace Windu told them.

"What's a light saber?" Ron asked.

Anakin pulled his from his side and made the blue beam appear. "This is a light saber young one. It is the main weapon of the Jedi. It can cut through any substance of any kind." He instructed them.

"Oh that's what they are. I thought those were magic wands or something." Ron responded.

"Magic wands? What is a magic wand?" Obi-Wan asked them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione pulled their wands from their sleeves. "What are these used for." He asked.

"We use them to channel are magical energy and cast spells. Like this." Hermione said and pointed her wand at Anakin's saber. "Wingardium Leviousa." Anakin's wand floated from his hand and over his head then brought it back down. "All of us can do it." She then said.

"I have a feeling you three will be very valuable to the force." Obi-Wan said leading them to an elevator.

A blurry disguised figure appeared were they were. It pressed a button on its arm and an image of Count Dooku appeared. "Jedi Master Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker are heading to Ilum to gather crystals for the children's light sabers." He said.

"So Master Yoda has appointed Mace Windu as their master, well they shall be trained well in the force if he succeeds. I cannot allow that return to Geonosis quickly and gather your men then go to Ilum and attack them eliminate them all."

"Yes my lord." The figure appeared it was a Clone trooper wearing a red suit with robes dangling from around his waist. He bolted for the elevator and then disappeared again.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle on Ilum

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 4: The Battle on Ilum

* * *

Count Dooku walked down a hallway decorated with black wall paper and trimmed in lining. The walls were lined with portraits of all the most powerful sith ever. After a moment a portrait of him came into view at the bottom it red "Darth Tyranus". He stopped at a doorway and knocked slightly. A rough female voice beckoned him in; he opened the door to see a strange pale skinned bald head woman wearing a long black skirt.

She held two curved handled red light sabers identical to the one Count Dooku himself used.

"I have a job for you Assaj." He spoke slowly in his normal manner. "Go to Geonosis and accompany our some of our few Clone troopers to Ilum to eliminate the Jedi there. You will find them at Crystal Cave gathering crystals for three new Jedi light sabers."

Assaj Ventress looked up. "Of course my lord I will leave at once," she responded and left the room.

The Count stood there for a moment then began to smile. "The Jedi will fall."

* * *

(Geonosis)

About 20 droids rushed into a ship followed by a dozen clone troopers three of which were wearing robes around their waists. Finally after a moment or so Assaj Ventress walked out of a pair of sliding doors and into the ship sitting right in the front next to the pilot. The ship hummed to life and then busted into the atmosphere, several Geonosisans talked their crumpled language around them.

"The sith are attacking the Jedi on Ilum." One said.

"Yes they wish to start a war." Said another. "But a war has already started. That is why Darth Tyranus has called for so many droids to be made."

"This war could destroy Geonosis if it does not side with the winning side." Several nodded with agreement.

* * *

(Coruscant)

Jedi Knight Kit Fisto stood with his hood covering his head and tentacles. Behind him scuba troopers slowly rushed into five separate transporters and took their seats. He was hesitant to return to his home world of Mon Calamari it had been so long since he had seen it. He received a call from his parents at least once a month but they had to stop recently and go into hiding.

The lower levels of creatures had sided with Count Dooku and the dark side and were beginning to wage war on the upper levels. Mon Calamari was a planet completely covered in water most of its inhabitants were amphibious so they could live on land or water. That's why Master Yoda had placed him in charge of this operation. He preferred the oceans so large and so many adventures and so many mysteries waiting to be discovered.

He couldn't wait to return home and fight for what was right. And then show his parents how his life long dream had been completed how he had finally become a Jedi.

"The troops are ready Commander." A scuba trooper interrupted his thoughts.

"Excellent we move in five." He responded and walked towards the ship he would be riding in and slowly disappearing into the doorway preparing for battle.

After the droids below finished making check ups on the ships they gave the pilots the signal that it was safe to go. One by one the ships began to float above the ground then blast off into space heading for Mon Calamari.

* * *

A sleek silver starship slowly landed near a cave of some kind. A hatch opened on the side and Mace Windu followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out. Obi-Wan and Anakin were to watch the cave entrance and make sure nobody interrupted the gathering of the light saber crystals. He led them into the cave and down several passageways.

"I don't understand Master Windu." Harry began. "Why are we passing up all of these perfectly good crystals?"

His master gave him a stern look then loosened his features lightly showing compassion. "Because Master Yoda gave me orders to get a special kind of light saber for you Harry," Mace responded.

They walked for almost an hour before they came to a huge opening that turned into a circular room. At the center of the room was a large crater like hole that held large chunks for light saber crystals. The crystals shown brighter then any they had seen while walking and gave off a weird essence of some kind. They slowly began to descend down a narrow pathway that led to the bottom of the room and towards the crystals. And finally Mace Windu pulled a large sack from his side and began to gather the crystals one by one.

"Don't move Jedi." A muffled voice called out. The voice echoed around the room. They all looked up to see several clone troopers surrounding the top of the room each with blasters pointed at them. Mace Windu moved his robes and used the force to bring his light saber to himself a green beam shot out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their wands out and held then shakily forward not to eager to die.

"But Harry the spells didn't work on the before." Ron said.

"So I won't die, not without a fight anyway." Harry shot back.

"Stay calm my padawans, we can handle this." Mace Windu murmured, as he used the force to make the roof crumble in and rocks fell down on a few of the clone troopers.

Some dodged and began to plummet down to the center of the room; the rest began to fire mercilessly down at them. They split up running for cover.

"Hermione we have to attack them Master Windu can't take them all alone!" Harry shouted through the noise.

"Alright!" She shouted back.

Harry ran from behind his rock and pointed his wand at one of the clone troopers. "Expellarmous!" he shouted firing a pinkish blasting charm at him. The charm hit the trooper and knocked him out of sight. He looked over and saw Hermione using one of her charms to knock one out to.

"Ron c'mon you have to help us!" Harry screamed. Ron nodded and ran beside Harry.

"Arynia Eggsumay!" he shot one of the clone troopers down. Mace Windu blocked several laser shots sending them back at their owners. Several of the clone troopers had survived the fall down to the center and were attacking from closer range. Hermione rushed beside her master.

"Veletay incantarto!" she blasted a clone trooper and repeated the spell blasting anther.

"Something's not right." Obi-Wan murmured.

"What is it master?" Anakin asked.

"I feel a disturbance in the force their under attack." Obi-Wan bolted out of the ship and towards the cave entrance but Assaj Ventress and five clone troopers jumped from the sky and blocked their way.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

She looked at him coldly. "Your worst nightmare Jedi scum!" she shot back and brought both her light sabers out.

The clone troopers began to fire at the Jedi how rolled out of range and summoned their light sabers. Obi-Wan deflected a shot back into one of the troopers and rushed for the open spot it had left. Assaj met him their and attacked swiftly.

She swung her sabers in a psychotic manner making it hard for Obi-Wan to determine her next move. He blocked both sabers swiftly and back flipped several feet away. She rushed forward and he used the force to send her back into the side of the cave entrance. She dropped her sabers but quickly got them back and attacked again. Anakin jumped over the laser shots and landed behind the troopers slicing them through quickly.

He finished the last of the troopers off and sprang to help his master with the sith they had met. Anakin landed quickly and kicked Assaj back just as she was about to slice Obi-Wan on the chest.

"Two Jedi dogs?" she murmured, quickly she turned around and ran into the cave entrance and disappeared into the darkness.

"C'mon she's going after Master Windu and the children." Obi-Wan shouted running after her.

"Imobolas!" Hermione paralyze one of the troopers and grabbed its blaster. "Harry, Ron get out of the way!" she screamed and began to fire into the crowd of troopers knocking several down.

Harry and Ron smiled. "Alright Hermione." Ron complemented.

"C'mon Ron we have to help." Harry stood back up and began uttering blasting charms attacking the troopers.

"ALL JEDI WILL DIE!"

Mace Windu looked up and watched as Assaj leapt from the top of the room flipped over several times and landed swiftly at the bottom barely making a sound. She cocked her head and looked at Hermione. She then swiftly ran towards her light saber forward.

"Hermione look out!" Harry screamed. "Rictor shimpra!" he fired a charm. It sailed forward and collided with Assaj light saber knocking it out of her hand and out of sight. Hermione quickly turned around and fired at her but Assaj flipped backwards dodging the shots. While flipping she summoned the light saber to herself. She landed and looked around noticing only a few troopers were left then Obi-Wan and Anakin running down the side of the cavern towards the battle.

"I have failed." She murmured. "You Jedi will pay." She began to rush up the side of the wall and then disappeared at the top. Obi-Wan jumped from the path and brought his saber down into one of the troopers. Anakin used the force to knock out the last trooper. Everyone put their weapons away and approached him slowly.

Mace Windu took his helmet off.

"He doesn't look like Jango Fett." Obi-Wan noted.

"So then Kamino is making clones for them as well." Mace Windu said. "Who hired you? And who are you cloned from?" he asked in a fierce tone.

"TELL US NOW!" Ron shouted, the others looked at him and he humped his shoulders.

"I was cloned from Boba Fett." He groaned. "My master Darth Tryranus sent us to eliminate you Jedi pigs! He did not want you to gather the crystals for the young ones light sabers."

"But why?" Harry asked.

"Because he feared that you three would become to powerful if you were trained in the Jedi way. We were ordered to kill you all so that the odds would lean in favor of the Trade Federation." The trooper said.

"You said you were cloned from Boba Fett?" Obi-Wan questioned and the trooper nodded. "He was Jango Fett's son was he not? Where is he now?"

The trooper shook his head. "Nobody knows for sure. He just showed up on Kamino a few months ago and said he wanted two things cloned."

Mace Windu looked hard. "Two things, what two things?" he asked.

"Himself and his fathers head."

"What but why his fathers head?" Hermione asked.

"That's sick how come he needs his fathers head cloned what happened to the rest of his body." Ron asked.

Mace smiled. "Who knows after I severed his head from his body they both went their separate ways."

"That's sick!" Harry shouted.

"But why clone his father?" Anakin asked.

"It's obvious, Jango Fett was the most dangerous bounty hunter alive and now Boba has taken his place. But put Jango and Boba together and you have an unstoppable duo, father and son an unstoppable force." Mace told them.

"We have to find them and eliminate them both then." Obi-Wan added.

"Yes I will bring this information to Master Yoda's attention when we return to the ship," Mace said.

"Thank you for your assistance." Obi-Wan said to the trooper. Anakin punched the trooper in the face knocking his head against the wall and making blood leak out.

"Anakin!" Hermione shouted. "What did you do that for?"

"We cannot have him returning to this Darth Tyranus person and telling him what we know it is better this way." He shot back. "C'mon lets go we must finish gathering crystals so you all can begin your training." He said coldly. Hermione and the others trailed behind them all. "Oh and good job helping Master Windu defeat the troopers back there." He said over his shoulder.

They all looked at each other and smiled brightly then began to pick up pace as they started gathering crystals.


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle on Mon Calamari

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 5: The Battle on Mon Calamari

* * *

The crisp oceanic waves of Mon Calamari rushed up in a forever everlasting manner circling around the planet until they flooded back into their point of originating. The planet held a view of piece but under its surface a war was ongoing a war in which the Jedi had decided to interfere with. Suddenly loud roaring of engines tears through the sky and ships begin to plummet down and splash into the great oceans.

One by one ships land into the crystal clear waters of Mon Calamari, the docking bay doors open and scuba troopers line up ready for orders spear guns in hands and laser pistols on sides. A hooded figure steps in front of one of the lines on one of the ships. Wind blows up and the robe floats away from him. Kit Fisto waves his hand and summons his light saber. Bringing the green beam to life he leaps from the docking bay and into the water followed by several scuba troops.

They begin to swim down deeper and deeper the water getting darker and darker as light fades away. A laser beam scurries past them opening their eyes to the great battle below. Robotic crab like machines were firing rapidly into a falling army of Mon Calamari fighters.

"CHARGE!" Kit Fisto shouts. Torpedoes, spears, and laser shots surround him and shoot forward sending a wave of bubbles and current up to the surface.

Kit Fisto swims with the elegance of a shark dodging return fire from Count Dooku's separatist fighters. He brings his light saber down and slices through a leg on one of the crab like machines. Water fills the hole and it explodes from the pressure. He stops and waves his hands rapidly for his men to charge forward. The crab machines begin to release scuba droids and some troopers to combat the onslaught from the Jedi forces.

Kit Fisto leads the charge weaving his light saber swiftly though the water blocking spears and lasers. He spins around and drives it through several troopers and droids. He swiftly dashes around like a mackerel cutting and destroying droid and trooper one after another. His scuba troopers fire their spears into the crowded area in hopes to not hit someone with friendly fire.

* * *

Yoda sits facing towards a window, his eyes closed concentrating hard. The doors open behind him and Padme Amidala walks in slowly followed by two clone trooper guards. Yoda slowly turns around and faces them.

"Pleased I am to see you Padme." He says softly.

She nods. "What is troubling you Master Yoda?" she asked.

"Troubling me?" Yoda asked surprised. "Nothing."

"And what news of the three children how do they fare?" Padme persisted.

"Fine they are. Training them well Master Windu is." Yoda responded.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione each wore some kind of helmet on their heads. In front of each other them a little robotic device was floating and fired 3D laser beams towards them. They blocked every shot rarely got hit but when they did it let out a small electromagnetic shock into the area where they were hit.

"Good, very good," Mace Windu was complementing. "Use the force to feel out the position of the next shot not you're eyes."

"Master Windu," Hermione began. "May I ask what this trains us to do?"

"It homes in on your basic powers in the force," he explained. "All Jedi are able to use the force to predict the next move of most opponents and block them. This also increases your abilities such as the Jedi mind trick, the use of the force, and things of this nature."

"I see now so this is teaching us how to basically use and control the force in the way we want it. Like manipulation." Hermione responded.

Mace nodded. "You are very intelligent now concentrate I am adjusting the difficulty on the simulator."

* * *

"Master I still do not see the point of training these strangers in the way of the Jedi. I have a bad feeling about them." Anakin complained.

"Stop complaining padawan, the Jedi council knows exactly what it was doing when it passed the act to train them in the force. But you must worry about yourself and the task at hand. You and I must train harder in case we are to meet that strange sith woman in combat again anytime soon." Obi-Wan instructed his padawan.

"Yes master." Anakin responded.

* * *

"It is alright." Darth Sidious visual image says to Count Dooku. "She did exactly what I planned. I did not expect her to be able to stop them. I simply wanted to see what limits the children's powers were capable of going."

"I see my lord. What would you have me to do now?" Count Dooku asked.

"Darth Tyranus calm yourself you shall be called upon soon enough, but or now I would have you to do two things for me. Have someone find Boba Fett before the Jedi do. Secondly send Assaj to Kamino there are at least five Jedi there watching over the cloning process. Have her to capture all of the Jedi and take them back to Yavin 4. There she will hold them captive until further instructions reach her."

"Yes my lord."

"Oh and Tyranus. Make sure to tell her not to damage any of the clone troopers or attack any of the Kaminos they are precious for my future plans."

Count Dooku bowed in respect and closed contact with the dark lord of the Sith. He turned around and called a droid to himself. "Tell Assaji I have another job for her." He told the droid.

* * *

Kit Fisto was still going strong dashing around the waters letting jets of bubbles rips upward quickly has he drowned his light saber through hordes of separatist followers of Count Dooku eliminating the threat slowly. He had suffered great loses throughout his ranks of scuba troopers and several of his transportation ships had been lost from attacks by air ships flying over.

He stopped and watched for a moment and watched the war scene below and around him.

'My forces grow tired,' He thought floating. 'I have to help.'

He uses the force to create a huge bubble bomb and throws it forward into enemy forces. It explodes destroying several of them. But they are quickly replaced by more fighters from the crab machines. He makes another one and throws it into the crab ship forcing it to explode. The explosion sends a rupture knocking the other ones beside it off balance.

He speeds towards them and dashes straight through three of them ripping holes in each ones side. They explode leaving only four more. Kit signals for some of his men to attack the remaining crab ships which they do. Soon the final crab ship is destroyed and no more reinforcements are sent to replace the dwindling numbers of undersea fighters for the separatists.

Kit Fistos forces had won. They had set the people of Mon Calamari free. Loud under sea cheering began to fill the ocean and Kit Fisto signaled the sign of victory.


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story

* * *

(A/n) Sorry it took so long to update I been busy with school and all. Thanks to all those that reviewed.

Danny-DaWriter Star Mage

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

* * *

"The battle was successful," Kit Fisto was telling Master Yoda over a transmitter. "We defeated Count Dooku forces and the survivors have surrendered."

Yoda nodded his head in improvement. "Excellent that is," he began. "Send them to Coruscant immediately you will. Placed under judgment for the senate they will."

"Yes of course master I will accompany them back myself." Fisto replied but Yoda nodded his wrinkled old head.

"No stay on Mon Calamari you must in case more of Dooku forces come." Yoda instructed. "Stay on Mon Calamari you will until further notice." The connection broke and Yoda turned around and closed his eyes to meditate.

* * *

A storm had begun to tear through the Kamino seas and made the waves flow as high as 50 feet. A ship came through the darkened clouds and turned carefully to halt at a landing port. The ship stood for a second and nobody came out. The sliding doors opened and one of the Kaminos came out and walked towards the ship in their slow manner. Finally the side door opened and droids rushed out pointing their guns at her.

"Tie her up and put her in the ship." Assaj Ventress stepped out of the ship instructing the droids. "You five come with me." She said and walked into the building. "Remember do not kill the Jedi they must be held hostage for my masters plans to work. And I will not accept failure."

She led the way down the hall followed closely by the droids who watched her back. They walked around a corner and quickly ducked back several laser shots were being fired trying to prevent them from coming any closer.

"Take them out!" she ordered and bolted back the way she had come. The droids fired relentlessly at the few Kaminos that tried to stop them.

Assaj breathed deeply and stopped. 'The Jedi must be close,' she thought and turned running again.

A second later a door split apart and she stepped in holding both her light sabers. Five Jedi were sitting around a circular table and at the front was a Kamino man they were talking about the progress of the cloning process.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the Kamino said in a slick tone. Assaj stared at him then looked at the Jedi.

"You five will come with me I am taking you captive." She said still holding her light sabers. After this was said the Jedi around the table brought their light sabers forward and held them strong.

"Young woman have you thought this through it is five against one after all." One of the Jedi said trying not to make the situation turn violent. This made Assaj smile and she turned her sabers around telling the Jedi to bring it on.

Two of the Jedi sprung forward flipping over the table. Assaj flipped out the door and met the Jedi in the large hallway. She knew she could not kill the Jedi so she would have to wound them. They attacked quickly forcing her to take defense for a moment blocking every attack that the Jedi launched at her. She quickly sprang to the side and came off the wall then kicked one of them into the next wall. She landed and then swung hard catching the other in the leg with her saber and forcing him to drop to the ground.

The last three came out the door and saw their comrades down and attacked. Two came forward first and she blocked their attacks and held them off with her two sabers.

* * *

"Training has really been tough." Ron said sipping some water. They had been given a minute to take a break before Master Windu resumed their training.

"But it will be worth it when we can perfectly control these light sabers." Hermione reminded them as she had done so many times before. She moved her robes and tried to summon her light saber using the force but all it did was make it wiggle a little bit.

"Oh yea we're making a lot of progress." Ron said sarcastically.

"Well it doesn't matter we still have to find a way back to Hogwarts who knows what's happened and how long we've been gone." Harry said from across the room.

"Well we've been in this world or time for about four or five days so I'd say that people at Hogwarts are wondering what's happened to us." Hermione replied smartly.

"Well we had better hurry and find that blasted time turner then and return to our time quickly before we're stuck her forever." Ron jumped to his feet.

"We have to stay you heard Master Yoda we're the only people that can help the Jedi win the Clone Wars. We have to stay and help them we can't let the dark side take over the galaxy." Harry nearly shouted.

"But Harry we're only children what more can we do besides maybe get in the way." Hermione said attempting to show Harry the light.

"You saw what we did when we were at Ilum with a little more training we could do so much so much more." Harry said with a smile on his face trying to spark up some hope in his best friends.

"I don't know Harry it seems so impossible." Ron finally spoke up looking at the floor. "But Harry if you believe then I do to and I'll be there to help you no matter what." Harry smiled then looked at Hermione.

"Oh please you boys would be nothing without me of course I'll help." She smiled brightly and went back to her plate of food.

* * *

Assaj stood in the rain as the droids carried the Jedi into the ship one by one. She had laid everyone flat by herself and even captured a Camino woman as an extra hostage. She took one last look at the cloning center and then entered the ship. It roared to life and then took off towards Yavin 4.

* * *

Yoda stirred in his meditation and opened his eyes slightly. "something terrible has happened,"


	7. Chapter 7: The Hunters

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story. 

Sorry it took so long to update I been busy with…well…life lol took almost 3 years but I'm back. Thanks to all those that reviewed & have been waiting for a new update…I hope I don't disappoint.

this is a Harry Potter and Star Wars crossover. I got my information and Star War characters names from and some Harry Potter stuff from the books and the movies. Thanks for being patient now read the story and then review.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars 

Chapter 7: The Hunters

* * *

Count Dooku and an Arch Trooper stalk slowly down a perfect pearl hallway. The windows were draped in blood red silk curtains that blew easily in the cool calm breeze that entered through the window. The floor reflected their appearance perfectly as they stepped lightly on the floor making way to their destination. 

"Do you think you and your squadron are ready for such a task?" Dooku questioned the trooper. His tone was its usual pitch but a hint of urgency had crept into his voice. The Arch Trooper said nothing for a moment pondering the task Dooku had set before him.

"You would like us to _'hunt'_ Boba Fett," the trooper paused and Dooku nodded. "And there is a large possibility that his father Jango Fett is with him also." Dooku nodded again. "Two of the most dangerous bounty hunters in the galaxy in the same place teamed together?"

The two turned a corner and began to walk up crystal stairs leading to a large metal doorway. Neither said anything while they walked up the stairs and waited for the door to open, it slid open slow & mysteriously. The entire Arch Trooper squadron was seated inside the room weapons by their side, expressions hidden by the clone trooper masks they wore. The leader walked inside the room and turned to face Dooku who had stopped in the doorway.

"We'll do it,"

* * *

(Yavin 4) 

Trees blew roughly in every direction as a ship tore from the sky and dashed towards the steamy jungle canopy. The ship flew above the thick patch of trees tearing branches upwards and sending leaves sailing into the air. It landed in a clearing after a moment of flying and the hatch opened. 3 bodyguard droids came walking out of the ship first followed by the captured Jedi, Asajj Ventress, and two more bodyguard droids.

"Our base of operation is not located far," Asajj said breaking the silence of the jungle. "Let us make haste before I decide to kill one of the Jedi dogs." She spit after her words looking at the Jedi.

* * *

"Five Jedi have been captured?" Padmé nearly shouted. Master Yoda waved his hand to say quiet down. "Captured the Jedi have been and save them we must." Yoda replied it was easy to tell he was deep in thought while he spoke. 

"Who was able to kidnap five Jedi?" Padmé questioned. Master Yoda used the force to bring a circular cup holder looking object over to Padmé. A blue light appeared and the fight that had occurred between Asajj Ventress and the five Jedi began to replay over and over.

"Master Yoda," Anakin interrupted. "Master Obi-Wan and I have encountered this sith before on Ilum." Yoda said nothing simply closed his eyes and began to ponder his thoughts.

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and looked out of the window deep in thought similar to Master Yoda. "Master Yoda," he finally spoke. "Allow Anakin and I to rescue our Jedi brothers."

Yoda grunted and nodded his head. "Of course Master Obi-Wan. Doing nothing else you are." Anakin grinned at the thought of engaging that woman again she interested him. "Leave immediately you must. Not short the trip to Yavin 4 is." Everyone in the room bowed and began to exit leaving Master Yoda to his meditation.

'Made their move the sith have,' he thought.

* * *

(Kessel) 

A carrier ship split apart skies and hung mysteriously over the skies. The landscape was barren and unforgiving; it looked as if the planet itself was attempting to keep you away from it by looking dead. If this were true the ship ignored the planets cries of stay away and proceeded closer to the ground landing on a ragged large piece of rock.

A strange creature slithered across the rock; the hatch opened and smashed the creature forcing blue and yellow guts to spew out onto the ground. Arch Troopers rushed from the open hatch and immediately began scouting the area for danger or threats. They gave the all clear signal alerting the other troops it is ok to come out. Troopers fell out two at a time taking assigned positions weapons up and ready. The leader stepped out seconds later pistols pointed at every direction.

He held up his hand and pushed it forward towards the left. All the Arch troopers lowered weapons and began to jog in the direction their leader pointed in. The landscape never changed grey rock dirty ground fumes float carefully upward from the ground and into the atmosphere. The troopers jogged for several miles before coming to a deep ravine. A small home sat at the very bottom of the ravine build next to what was possibly the only source of water on the planet.

The leader stepped towards the edge of the ravine. He held up two fingers then moved them forward pointing at the house. Two troopers rushed towards the edge and leapt over barely attaching rope lines to the ground before they sprang. He pointed at two other troopers and swept his hand over the area telling them to keep watch. Finally he instructed the final 5 troopers to follow him down into the ravine.

The two Arch Troopers stepped lightly around the area moving towards the house each watching the others back. The leader and other troopers moving in closely behind them with the two snipers watching from positions above. The two troopers took position on either side of the door guns pointed forward awaiting orders. The leader held up a fist signaling his squadron to stop. He sent two troopers around back and one onto the roof.

He and the final two troopers moved towards the front door. One placed a plastic explosive onto the door and stepped back.

5….4….3….2…..1……

* * *

"Master Windu," Ron spurted out in an exhausted tone. Sweat dotted his forehead & fell from his face like bullets. His shirt was drenched around the neck & armpits and stuck to his body like it was glued. Harry and Hermione where no different hair matted down bodies soaked heavily in sweat breathing heavily and clearly tired. 

"Yes," Mace finally said.

"This training is very exhausting master and I would love to-"Padawan the training is a necessary part of you becoming a Jedi." Mace Windu interrupted. "Now get back to it."

Ron sighed loudly and gripped his lightsaber tightly. Harry and Hermione brought their sabers forward and rushed towards Ron. His face twisted into a scared look as he blocked Harry's strike then ducked and dodged Hermione's attack.

"Good Ron," Mace complimented. "Force your opponent to attack you this gives you time to locate a weakness in their attack pattern."

Harry swung his saber in a furious manner but Ron blocked all attacks moving around the room carefully. Hermione leapt over Harry attempting to drive her saber down but Ron flipped backwards dodging it.

"Expelliarmus," Harry shouted. Ron's saber flew from his hand leaving him weaponless. Hermione laughed and made her saber go away.

"Harry must you always cheat when we are training?" she said in a sarcastic tone. She knew Harry only did that to buy them a few seconds of rest from Master Windu fierce training sessions. They had grown very strong in the force in a short amount of time. It could be because they are wizards and witches or it could be because Master Windu put them through 12 hour training sessions everyday. They weren't sure.

Master Windu wasn't smiling. "Ron, find your saber," he snapped. "Hermione you and Ron against Harry. I want you three to work as one unit and know each others moves like the back of your hand. You all are a deadly combination together, NOW BACK TO IT!" he bellowed.

* * *

The second the bomb went off laser shots flew from inside the house sending the Arch Troopers to the ground for cover. Boba Fett had already known they where there he played them into his hands. A close range gun fight with the most dangerous bounty hunter wasn't something they all wanted to be involved in. 

The leader gave the signal to return fire but only stun. Laser shots ricochet around the entire ravine searing holes into anything they hit. Finally the shots stopped the leader held up his hand and moved closer to the house.

Silence...

Boba exploded from the left wall flying upwards on his jet pack. He fired down into the Arch Troopers taking out the two by the back of the home then quickly flew behind the house for cover.

The Arch troopers regroup quickly in the front. The leader signals two troopers to move through the house, two troopers on the roof then has the final two move around back on the left and right side. He himself grips his pistols carefully and signals the snipers to heavy alert. The wind flows past his helmet blowing dryly against his armor.

Nothing is moving in the ravine no noise is made. All of the troopers were breathing as one thinking as one and working on the same time. A few stones tumble down the rocky side of the ravine sending eerie echoes into the ears of the Arch Troopers. Their leader soaked in his own thoughts running tactical scenarios in his expert mind.

'10…9…8…7…6…' he counted down in his head. He had instructed his team to attack in two minutes finally the minutes had dwindled down to seconds. '5…4…3…2...'

The side of the house exploded outward through the rubble an Arch Trooper flew out and tumbled to the ground. Jango Fett burst through the open hole carrying the other lifeless body of the second Arch Trooper.

"FIRE!" the leader roared in anger.

All troopers began unloading on the house and the surrounding area the whole time moving backwards regrouping in a protective formation. Several rounds flew upwards connecting with Jango Fett making him loose altitude. He darted behind the home regrouping with his son Boba. The leader's fist rose and the gun fire ceased then the signals began. He tapped on the side of his helmet to bring up radio contact with his ship.

"Stinger 35 this is Arch Leader do you copy…" he listened. "Bogies are here in doubles bring ship around for air strike on my mark." He ended radio contact and went back to hand signals. There wasn't much cover left in the ravine and the house that was separating the two forces was littered with bullet holes nearly destroyed.

The leader and his troops began to stalk carefully towards the wreckage of the home. Seconds seem to drag on like years in the heat of battle, the silence before the storm. The closer they stepped to the home the thicker the tension in the air grew almost slowing down each trooper's movement. Jango and Boba exploded upwards releasing flames down towards the troopers.

"Enemy engaged," the leader snapped over the radio. "Begin air strike." The troopers where pinned down in an awkward position. The two hunters had them right where they wanted them Jango holding the closer forces at bay with his flame thrower while Boba attacked the snipers positions. After a few moments the Arch Trooper ship swooped overhead firing relentlessly down to the two hunters.

"Careful stinger 35, don't hit them," the leader instructed over the radio then signaled the snipers to fire. Two single shots rang out and large darts stabbed deep into Jango and Boba Fetts bodies. Seconds later they were unconscious and lying on the ground surrounded by 6 Arch Troopers and a looming ship.

* * *

Harry stared off into the night sky watching the stars flicker and blink. A hand touched his shoulder he looked back to see Hermione. "What's the matter Harry?" she asked in a concerned tone. "You should be exhausted from today's session you did have to work a few hours after we left." Harry sighed again then finally turned to face Hermione. 

"I miss Hogwarts," he finally said. "What if we never get back? I mean you left the time turner at Master Windu's home but now we can't find it."

"Harry don't think like that," Hermione said gripping him by the shoulder. "We will do all we can to help these people with their war then we will return to Hogwarts and forget all about this wild crazy dream." she smiled. Her smile made Harry's worries and cares melt away, for some reason it gave him hope.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry finally replied after sulking in her smile for a moment. She wrapped her arms around Harry and laid her head on his shoulder. Ron walked up behind them seconds later smiling.

"Well I wasn't really sleep and you two talking isn't really helping." He said. "Figured I'd join you guys must be something really interesting out that window for the both of you to be staring."

Hermione smiled and Harry laughed lightly. A shooting star ripped the dark night apart and sent a faint light down on the young students of the force & wizardry. For some odd reason the light filled them with a sudden warmth that brought their spirits up even more. They would make it through this like any other challenge they had faced & be even stronger in the end.


	8. Chapter 8: The General

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story

(a/n) ok so I'm back now, another new chapter. I just want to address something that a few people have told me. PADME & ANAKIN MARRIAGE WAS A SECRET. Shut the fuck up lol do you think I haven't seen all the Star Wars movies? You don't think I know this? This is a damn fan fiction key word FAN! What am I? A FAN writing a FICTION! I don't have to follow the blueprint good ol' George Lucas laid down. Shit Harry & Ron aren't gay lovers but there are billions of fictions that write them as lovers. Anyway it all boils down to stop telling me things that anyone with a brain that's seen Star Wars or Harry Potter knows. If it's different in my fiction I changed it on purpose to work for me. Thankz for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 8: The General

* * *

(Yavin 4)

The cold figure of Asajj Ventress stood tall and slender behind a large window. The window loomed high over her captured Jedi she despised so much. She wanted nothing more then to kill them now and assure herself her rightful position with the Sith, but she had to wait for orders from Darth Tyranus.

Several clone troopers surrounded the gagged and bound Jedi she was eyeing so fiercely. Their large weaponry sat heavily in there laps and on their shoulders ready to kill the Jedi dogs. Suddenly Darth Tyranus figure appeared through a communicator lying on the table.

"I await your orders master," Asajj hissed quickly taking a knee.

"You will use a holocam," Tyranus began. "Alert the Jedi that they will be executed on Yavin 4 in two days time."

"Yes master," Asajj said, but with a slight tone of question.

"I have sent more clone troops to the planet," Tyranus added after seeing her puzzled face. "When the Jedi arrive ambush them."

"They will fall by the dozens," Asajj promised her face now twisted in a crooked smile.

"I will also be arriving to oversee the executions," Tyranus said, only adding to the joy he knew Asajj was feeling.

Asajj grin grew larger. "They will fall by the dozens my lord," she whispered again, hatred dripping from her words.

* * *

Tyranus ended the communication with Asajj then quickly spun to his left. Darth Sidious figure was standing in a communication, watching Tyranus the entire time.

"It is done my lord," Tyranus spoke.

"Good, good," Sidious said his voice sounding dry and tired. "Alert me when the Arch Troopers have the bounty hunters."

Tyranus bowed his head and the communication ended. As he burst through the large doors and out into the hallway he noticed the Arch Troopers stalking quickly towards him. Two captured bounty hunters bound and weaponless in their arms.

Tyranus smiled broad and opened the doors motioning for them to enter. They all walked slowly into the room, Tyranus closed the door behind them.

"Release them," he ordered in his usual calm tone. "They are not prisoners."

The lead Arch trooper quickly followed his orders opening the large shackles and cuffs. Jango and Boba rubbed their wrists simultaneously.

Their weaponry had been stripped from them but they both still wore their masks and stripped armor. "Why are we here?" Jango questioned angrily.

"Why such hostility," Tyranus questioned, using the force bring chairs behind the hunters. "I have a proposition for you."

"We're listening," Boba murmured, carefully taking a seat.

"Work for me and the Trade Federation exclusively," Tyranus finally offered. "You will of course be pain handsomely."

"Why?" Jango Fett questioned, his son turned his helmeted head and eyed him.

"We have several _jobs _that need your levels of expertise." Tyranus replied.

"Handsomely?" Jango questioned.

"Handsomely," Tyranus repeated.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the corner of the room all of their heads covered under hoods. They had removed their Hogwarts clothing long ago and dawned traditional Jedi clothing and robes. It was obvious they had grown strong in the force in a short time. It had only been a few months since they were tossed into the clone wars.

The Jedi couldn't understand how they had become so powerful in the force so quickly. Harry knew it was because of their training in wizardry and witchcraft. They were all proficient with their lightsabers and with their magic wands. They still practiced magic when they weren't being trained to death by Master Windu.

While they stood Master Windu sat along with other members of the Jedi Council. Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan were two of the many present. The door opened and Anakin entered the room quickly addressing his Jedi peers and taking his seat.

After a few moments Master Yoda spoke. "Address a new threat we must," he said.

"A new threat?" Anakin questioned.

"General Grievous," Mace Windu replied. "He is the leader of a massive droid army. He is a brilliant strategist and has led several successful campaigns for the Confederacy."

"Master Obi-Wan find him you will," Yoda interrupted. "Bring him to justice you must."

"Take your Padawan as well," Mace Windu added.

At that moment a messenger burst through the doors and interrupted the meeting. He rested his arms on his knees and attempted to catch his breath that seemed miles ahead of him.

"A message," he finally expelled in between breaths. He handed Mace Windu a holocam then turned and left the room.

Mace looked at Master Yoda then activated the holocam. Asajj Ventress appeared on the small projection.

"We know her!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Sssh," Obi-Wan hissed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione moved closer so they could also view the message from the woman that attacked them on Ilum.

"Jedi dogs," Asajj began. "I have captured several of your pathetic Jedi associates." The picture turned from her and 5 bound and gagged Jedi appeared on screen. They could see several clone troopers guns pointed down at them.

The picture returned to Asajj, who was grinning. "They will be executed in two days time on Yavin 4." The com abruptly ended.

"We should have gotten her on Ilum," Mace Windu grumbled.

"We've got to save them!" Hermione shouted speaking completely out of turn but no one corrected her. She was completely right.

* * *

General Grievous floated over the great battle sitting inside a Sith Speeder. His long white cape floated behind him as he shouted orders and directed his droid army forward. They were advancing forward gunning down the clone troopers that Saesee Tinn and Agen Kolar were leading.

"Their numbers are too great," Kolar shouted dragging his lightsaber through several droids.

"We must fight!" Saesee roared using the force to fling dozens of droids into the air. "Grievous must not advance!"

At that moment General Grievous caught a glimpse of the Jedi he had been searching for in the battle. He leapt from his speeder and landed loudly directly in front of the two Jedi. His body began to extend from the crouch position he had landed in showing his true towering height.

He held up his hand instructing the droid army to stop firing. After a while the clone troopers stopped firing on the defenseless droids thinking they had malfunctioned in battle. They soon noticed General Grievous standing in the battlefield about to fight their leaders.

"General Grievous," Saesee said breaking the silence. "Your campaign of murder ends here." He gripped his lightsaber tightly in his fists and stood tall next to Agen Kolar.

Grievous burst into his raspy laughter. "I have defeated much more powerful Jedi then you," he mocked. "I will add your sabers to my collection."

Grievous swung his cape from around his body and displayed the six lightsabers he held at his mechanical hip. He laughed as the two Jedi realized they were sabers from other fallen Jedi. Saesee wasted no time he used the force to pull Grievous legs from under him dragging him in the dirt.

Agen leapt into the air attempting to slice the fallen General in half. Grievous body bent like a spider and he rolled head over heals to his feet dodging the slash. Saesee force pushed him to his back again and rushed forward. Grievous tumbled in the dirt then pushed upwards with his hands and flipped several feet away.

He landed on his hands again and laughed. "Is that the best you've got?" he taunted. His arms split in two and he stood on his four arms like a scorpion with his legs dangling over his body. He reached down and pulled two sabers from his hip with his feet then activated them.

Blue and green blades buzzed over his body as he twisted the blades with his feet. Saesee and Agen stared at the General then rushed from both sides. Grievous swung his sabers to and fro deflecting the rapid swings Saesee and Agen attempted to strike with.

Saesee leapt back a few feet then attempted to force push Grievous head into the ground. The General pushed off the ground flipping into the blinding sunlight and released the sabers from his feet. His body twisted around and he gripped the sabers in his metallic palms. He landed and drove his blade downward slicing a surprised Saesee Tinn completely in half.

Agen stared in horror and immediately attacked. Using his anger he swung his lightsaber with fierce power forcing Grievous on the defensive. Grievous twisted his wrists around in circles blocking the strikes and taking back the offense. His other two arms reached down and gripped two more sabers; he stood before Agen Kolar gripping four lightsabers.

Kolar took a deep breath and exhaled the anger from his body. He quickly used the force and summoned his dead comrade's lightsaber to him gripping two against the four.

Grievous attacked swinging the blades at blinding speeds but Agen blocked and dodged the swift strikes playing careful defense. Grievous jumped into the air and flipped grabbing a saber in his foot and attempted to slice Agen in half. Kolar flipped away from the strike breathing heavy, his opponent now holding five lightsabers. Four in his hands and one with his feet balancing on one leg.

Sweat poured down the tired Jedi's face drenching his garments. "Make peace with yourself Jedi," General Grievous grumbled. "These are your final moments."

He sprang forward and swung all four blades at once from both sides. Agen held up both sabers attempting to block the slashed but was too weak. Grievous lightsabers sliced both his arms off, he fell to his knees shouting in pain. The coldhearted General sliced the defeated Jedi's head off execution style and watched it roll in the dirt.

He bent down and picked up the two new lightsabers he had added to his collection. "Finish them," he instructed his droid army the jumped back onto his floating Sith Speeder.

His droid army began relentlessly firing into the clone troopers dropping them like flies.


	9. Chapter 9: Another Death in the Ranks

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 9: Another Death in the Ranks

* * *

Harry pressed his back to the wall, his body gripping it as if it was apart of his cloths. He poked his head around the corner and upon seeing nobody present motioned for his friends to follow.

Ron and Hermione pulled around the corner moving close to Harry. "Harry," Hermione whispered. "Master Windu gave us instructions to stay here."

Harry looked back at her. "Since when have we ever followed orders?" he questioned with a grin, thinking back on all the times they've blatantly disobeyed orders and perused their own adventurous ambitions.

"They are going to Yavin 4 to get back the captured Jedi," Harry added. "They'll need our help"

"Enough talk," Ron interrupted "if we don't sneak onto the bloody ship now we'll miss our chance."

They all nodded in agreement and moved forward towards the door marked _Docking Bay_. As they grew near the door it slid open quickly allowing the young ones to peer inside for a moment. Harry's eyes darted quickly around the room catching a glimpse of Anakin and Obi-Wan entering a ships hatch.

"C'mon we've got to move now!" Harry shouted in a quiet whisper.

The three stayed as low as possible moving quickly towards the ship. "Master Windu!" Ron exclaimed swiftly sliding behind a stack of canisters for cover. Harry and Hermione were to far ahead and hugged the ground praying he didn't look their way.

Mace stalked undisturbed and entered the ships hatch. Once sure he was gone the trio used the force to dart into the ships closing hatch barely making it inside.

* * *

Jedi Knight Kit Fisto stepped out from an open hatch and stood on the planet Coruscant. He was finally returning from the battle Mon Calamari to speak with the Jedi Council. Rain tumbled down onto the landing platform soaking the walkway. Three clone troopers carrying standard weaponry stepped out into the rain after him.

Fisto removed his hood and let the water rinse over his gathered mesh of bendable tentacles that stretched from his head. Water poured over his large unblinking eyes as he moved quickly towards the doorway.

Laser fire streamed down from nowhere and pushed one of the clone troopers to his back dead. Kit immediately drew his lightsaber, its green glow slightly brightening the dimly lit landing platform. The other troopers had taken cover and began firing upwards; Kit looked up and saw two figures repelling down towards them on jetpacks.

The figures where firing shots from four handheld pistols with deadly precision. After two shots the second clone trooper was down burn holes in his helmet and chest plate.

"Get out of here sir!" the last remaining trooper shouted to Kit before he was gunned down.

Fisto's alien-like face twisted into an angry scowl. He stretched his arm up and used the force to forcefully crush one of the figures jetpack. He tumbled from the sky and landed hard on the platform not moving. The other began firing shots down at Kit as he swooped down to check on his partner.

Both figures finally came into enough light for Kit to identify. 'Two Boba Fett's?' he questioned his own eyes in his mind. He knew that Jango was dead; he had seen Mace Windu slice his head off in battle. One was actually wearing Jango's old armor but that couldn't be. In his moment of surprise and confusion Kit Fisto hesitated.

Boba landed next to Jango and nudged him with his arm stirring him back to consciousness. Jango immediately armed himself with a blaster and began firing at the Jedi he had been sent to kill.

"_Your first job is to take out the Jedi scum known as Kit Fisto," Darth Tyranus instructed. "He dealt us a heavy blow with our defeat on Mon Calamari and cannot be allowed the chance to repeat these actions." _

Jango and Boba remembered their instructions like a rule book and as Tyranus promised that had been paid handsomely in advance all the more reason to kill this useless Jedi.

Kit rushed forward slapping several laser shots off into the distance as he charged. Jango took a knee and pointed his left arm firing a huge burst of flame into the area engulfing Kit inside. The Jedi Knight quickly used the force the fly from the flames but his cloak was completely burned. Singed black areas were visible all over his body but he showed no pain.

Instead, he rushed forward again holding his arm out and deflecting the flames back at them using the force. Jango immediately shut the flames off and rolled to the side Boba fired shots at the Jedi then rolled out of his way. Both hunters sprung to their feet and began stalking around Kit in a circle. Their pistols drawn, their trigger fingers itching, rain slightly flooding their small battle area.

Jango fired; Kit deflected and sprang into the air about to drive his saber through Jango Fett. Behind him Boba Fett fired an electric net into the air; Kit was forced to turn at the last minute and slice through the net or be shocked. Jango Fett fired several shots into Kit Fisto's exposed back, the Jedi's body slammed into the ground. Both Fett's walked towards his body and pointed their blasters releasing numerous more shots into Kit Fisto's fallen body.

The doors behind them burst open and more clone troopers rushed out firing at Jango and Boba. They fired back moving towards the ship Kit and his troopers had just exited, it was their only escape. They wouldn't be able to make it back to their ship since Jango's jetpack had been destroyed.

The hunters fired with unmatched precision slaying any trooper that get to far out of the doorway. They entered the ships open hatch and within moments took off and disappeared into the raining sky leaving several dead behind them.

* * *

General Grievous loud steps echoed throughout the hallway he was walking through. He reached to his left and pulled open the doorway proceeding inside.

"Good evening Count Dooku," Grievous offered politely in his coughing and sickly tone.

Dooku nodded his head "please," he began. "Call me Tyranus."

"Very well Tyranus," General Grievous replied. "Two more Jedi have fallen to me and I have _persuaded_ the forces on Endor to join my campaign."

"Very good General," Tyranus commented a slight bit of happiness spread across his face. "My master will be pleased."

"Yes well I must thank you for your training," Grievous said. "It has awarded me many trophies." He pulled his cloak aside proudly showing the 8 lightsabers he had strapped around his waist.

"And I must thank you our army has never seen a General of such ability and strategic excellence," Tyranus replied offering the General a drink that was politely declined.

"Very well," Tyranus continued. "I will inform my master of your progress."

"What are my next orders?" Grievous questioned in a hungry tone, bloodlust dripped from his words.

"You will accompany me and some clone troopers to Yavin 4," Tyranus replied. "We must oversee the execution of five Jedi."

"How are they to be executed?" the General asked quickly a bit of excitement could be heard in his voice.

"By firing squad,"

"Firing squad?" Grievous interrupted sounding extremely displeased. "Allow me the pleasure of executing the Jedi."

Tyranus turned and peered out of the window for a moment. "Very well," he finally said. "It would be much more entertaining that way. And if we're lucky the other Jedi will show up and try to save them."

General Grievous began to laugh loudly. "I will get several new trophies very soon."

"Our ship leaves in an hour," Tyranus interrupted the laughter after a few moments. "Be ready."


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle on Yavin 4

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 10: The Battle on Yavin 4

* * *

"Harry this is horrifically scary!" Ron stammered staring out the window into space. "I-I've never seen anything like this."

"I have," Hermione said joining Ron at the window. "In books of course."

Harry was silently looking out into the cosmos, his eyes soaking up every drop of the view. It was pitch black and endless with billions of stars spread apart. The view ensnared his mind as he let his imagination run ramped thinking of all the places he could go and the things he could see.

"Harry," Ron interrupted his thoughts. "Harry I don't think we should be here."

"C'mon Ron," Harry began. "We don't have much of a choice its not like we can just close our eyes and go back to Hogwarts."

They all fell silent for a moment their thoughts drifting back to England and Hogwarts. "And besides," Harry said. "I kind of like it here."

Hermione looked around at the supply room they were hiding in. "yes it is quite cozy," she joked.

Harry smiled. "I mean with the Jedi," he replied slightly irritated. "Using the force is amazing and I'm magical as well." His voice trailed off.

"If we ever return to Hogwarts Voldemort wont stand a chance." He added staring blankly out the window.

The supply room door pulled open and Obi-Wan stood staring at the three young wizards, a small bit of puzzlement and surprise flowing from his face.

"Why am I not surprised," he said shaking his head. "Padawans may I ask what you are doing hiding in our supply closet?"

"We're going to help Master Windu on Yavin 4," Harry immediately replied.

"Did he not instruct you to stay back on Coruscant?" Obi-Wan questioned but already knew the answer.

"I can remember," Harry lied. "Seems to be a disturbance in the force blocking my memory." Hermione and Ron giggled a little.

Obi-Wan stared at them for a moment and finally giving in instructed them to follow him. Obi-Wan led the young trio from the supply room and into the ships hallway. After a few moments of walking they entered a room where the Jedi Masters sat and meditated before the battle.

Mace Windu opened his eyes first and upon seeing his padawans shook his head and stood. "Did I not instruct you to remain on Coruscant?" he questioned in a stern tone.

Harry didn't pull the joke he used on Obi-Wan a few moments earlier, they all knew Master Windu wasn't as forgiving as Master Kenobi. They stood silent for a moment just staring blankly they knew there was nothing he could do now they were nearly to Yavin 4 and would not turn back.

"When we return from this mission training will become increasingly difficult as punishment," Mace Windu said once he realized they had no response. Harry and the others nodded their heads there was nothing they could do about the situation.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione this is Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi," Mace Windu pointed his arm in the direction of a strange almost human looking Jedi with a funny crease in his large pointed forehead. The trio had discovered that in this world they would be running across all sorts of strange creatures and had learned not to laugh, in their faces.

"And this is Jedi Master Daakman Barrek," Mace added pointing to the second Jedi who looked completely human. "His padawan Sha'a Gi is among those Jedi captured."

"Master," Anakin Skywalker entered the room. "We are approaching Yavin 4 as we speak. R2 says we'll touch down in 5 minutes."

Obi-Wan nodded his head and the Jedi Masters quickly returned to their meditation. Harry looked around the room at his companions, three Jedi Masters and four padawan learners going to rescue five captured Jedi companions from Sith clutches. Who knew how this battle would turn out.

* * *

"I want droids patrolling the area constantly," Darth Tyranus instructed. He was walking down a long hallway accompanied by a few droids and General Grievous, who was coughing and breathing funny as usual.

A door slid open and Asajj Ventress stepped through quickly bowing before Darth Tyranus. "All is prepared my master," she hissed. "The Jedi dogs are ready to be executed."

"Good, good," Tyranus said happily then turned to Grievous. "If you still wish to conduct the executions follow Asajj and she will take you where you need to be."

"And where will you be headed Count Dooku?" Grievous questioned.

"Watching from a balcony and awaiting the arrival of our other Jedi friends," Tyranus replied coolly.

"Understood," Grievous murmured. "Ms. Ventress lead the way if you will."

Asajj motioned for General Grievous to follow her then proceed through another set of sliding doors disappearing from sight. Darth Tyranus continued forward with his droid soldiers heading to his seat.

"How is it that you received the honor of executing the Jedi?" Asajj asked the general after a few moments of silence.

"I asked for it," Grievous replied. "A firing squad is not a befitting death the Jedi must die at my hands."

"I see," Asajj said smiling. "The Jedi will fall today."

"And I will add several trophies to my collection," Grievous added laughing.

* * *

A massive door rumbled loudly then lifted upward from the ground bringing sand and dust up with it. Five Jedi chained and bound walked out into the dusty area grounds followed by several droids with their pistols pointed forwards. The droids led the Jedi to the middle of the arena and stopped.

"Stass," one of the black female Jedi said in a quick whisper. "Be ready I feel we are in danger."

The other Jedi nodded her head and began to eye the area suspiciously. The droids began to back away from the Jedi and once they were a few feet away dropped five light sabers and bolted through the massive door closing it quickly.

All the Jedi immediately summoned the light sabers and cut through their bonds and chains then stood at the ready. Minutes seemed to drag on like an eternity as they stood in the arena waiting whatever may come their way.

Evil laughter suddenly filled the arena and echoed throughout. "Jedi I present to you your executioner." A loud powerful voice boomed.

At that moment General Grievous appeared from nowhere and landed with a loud thud in the dusty arena standing several feet from them, his white cape covering his body as usual.

"Only one to kill five Jedi?" Stass Allie questioned her own vision.

"That is General Grievous," K'Kruhk replied to her. "He is a deadly droid commander and not to be taken lightly."

Sha'a Gi stood gripping his light saber tightly. Fear and nervousness radiated from his body and filled the area around him. He was shaking slightly but still held his ground along with the other captured Jedi.

"Calm yourself padawan learner," Adi Gallia instructed. "Trust the force and let it be your guide. "Master Shaak Ti we will attack first from both sides." She continued. "Master K'Kruhk and Stass Allie will attack from the front and rear."

"What am I to do Master Gallia?" Sha'a Gi asked nervously.

"Find any opening we create and go in for the kill," Master Adi Gallia said sternly.

"Enough chatter," General Grievous interrupted their conversation. "Make peace with yourselves Jedi for this is your final hour." Grievous arms split apart and he reached to his side pulling four light sabers from his waist.

"F-four sabers at o-once?" Sha'a Gi whispered fearfully.

"ATTACK AS ONE!" Adi Gallia roared.

The four Jedi rushed forward as one each bringing down their light saber swiftly on Grievous who easily blocked all strikes.

Sha'a appeared from the sky about to drive his saber through Grievous middle but the General somehow bend backwards rolling away from the five Jedi. Adi Gillia and Stass Allie rushed forward once attacking from left and right taking the offensive and striking Grievous. K'Kruhk used the force to rip Grievous leg from under him and drag him in the sand.

The other three Jedi attempted to attack him while he was being dragged but Grievous slapped away and fended off all attacks before finally flipping into the air and landing back on his feet.

"There is no way through his defenses," Stass Allie said catching her breath.

"Trust the force my cousin and we will defeat him," Master Adi Gillia replied.

Shaak Ti sprang into the air while K'Kruhk released a powerful force blast at Grievous who held up his sabers negating the force blast. Grievous then quickly blocked Shaak Ti's swing and leapt over Stass and Adi landing with his back turned to Sha'a.

The young Jedi tossed his light saber into Grievous back sending sparks into the air and making the General shout in pain. He angrily turned and brought all four sabers up above the young Jedi's head about to slice him apart.

"LOOK OUT!"

Adi Gillia dived and pushed the young Jedi out of the way with the force but she herself was sliced into several pieces. Stass Allie's blue eyes filled with tears as she watched her cousin get cut up and fall lifelessly to the ground.

"KILL HIM!" she screamed.

Shaak Ti, K'Kruhk and Stass Allie all began speeding towards Grievous preparing to attack again but a loud explosion stopped them in their tracks. They all stared as stone and dust filled the small area over the hole. Through the smoke and rubble walked Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Tyranus stood to his feet. "Assaj prepare for battle!" he bellowed.

"All droids attack!" Assaj screamed leaping from the balcony she was sitting on. As she flew to the ground she ripped her two light sabers from her side and forced the red blades to appear.

"Don't move Count Dooku,"

Tyranus turned to see Mace Windu standing behind him along with the three new Jedi. "Ah Master Windu," Tyranus said pleasantly. "We've been awaiting your arrival."

"Don't patronize me Dooku," Mace Windu shot back.

"The name is Darth Tyranus now Master Windu," he used the force to summon his light saber. "And I will _patronize_ whoever I see fit."

Tyranus back flipped from the balcony and landed safely on the arena ground, Mace Windu jumped after him. Several droids began to rush out of the massive door standing behind General Grievous, Assaj Ventress, and Darth Tyranus. In front of them stood Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ki-Adi, Shaak Ti, K'Kruhk, Stass Allie, and Sha'a Gi.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked down at the massive leapt they had to take to join the battle and weren't quite sure they were ready. Daakman Barrek walked up behind them putting his saber away. Behind him Harry noticed several droid pieces thrown about on the ground.

"What's the matter padawans?" he questioned upon sensing their nervousness.

"I don't think I can make this jump Master Barrek," Harry replied then looked at Ron and Hermione. "I don't think _we_ can make this jump." He added.

"You must trust the force young ones," Barrek began. "Sense where you will land and use the force to cushion that area you will land on."

He then leapt into the air and landed below on the arena ground next to the other Jedi about to begin battle. Ron whimpered a bit and walked to the edge looking completely over quickly stepping back.

Harry looked at Hermione. "I'm going to go for it," he said sternly then looked away at the leap.

"Harry I'm not quite sure about this," Hermione replied a little afraid.

Harry looked back at her again and paused for a moment then bolted and sprang from the balcony. He could feel the force explode from his feet and propel him high into the air he grinned for a moment, but then looked down. Harry hadn't noticed he was sailing nearly 100 feet above the ground below him. In all his excitement he didn't hear Hermione and Ron shouting he was too high.

He lost focus and began to plummet downwards screaming for assistance as he fell. Mace Windu quickly held out his hand and used the force to stop his young padawan learner.

"You have much to learn," Master Windu remarked placing Harry carefully down next to him.

Ron and Hermione however still stood atop the balcony looking down. After seeing Harry fail and nearly fall to his doom Ron had no intention of attempting that leap. Their attention was quickly drawn away as several droids appeared behind them and began firing. Ron and Hermione quickly pulled their light sabers and began attacking.

"Master Windu you cannot win," Darth Tyranus said staring them down.

Mace Windu stretched his hand forward and used the force to crush several of the droids standing behind the Sith Lord. The Jedi quickly rushed forward into battle blocking droid fire as they ran. Darth Tyranus began stepping backwards as a wave of droids sped past him followed by Assaj and the four saber wielding Grievous.

"DIE JEDI!" Assaj sprang into the air and slammed the force down into Anakin.

Anakin barely blocked the smash and his feet sunk into the ground a few inches from the impact. He immediately blocked upwards and spun around taking the offensive in the saber battle. Anakin swung his light saber with amazing precision while staying on the move deflecting Assaj Ventress strikes.

Obi-Wan and the others were slicing through the small hordes of droids attempting to make their way to General Grievous who was standing in the midst of the fray shouting orders. Mace Windu however used the force to dash at blinding speed; his hand stretched forward using the force like a plow running through the droids. In a moment he was in front of Darth Tyranus.

"Took you longer then expected," Darth Tyranus said evilly.

They both locked light sabers. "The dark side has clouded your mind Dooku," Mace Windu said angrily.

Tyranus spun around and slashed attempting to slice off Mace Windu's legs; the strike was blocked and followed by a downward strike. Both sabers locked together again but Master Windu quickly sent Tyranus flying backwards with the force.

Harry was swinging his blade wildly blocking lasers and tearing through droids, following a feeling he couldn't express. The force…

He jumped up ripping a droid from the bottom to the top and used the force to fling its pieces into its comrades. Harry and Sha'a were nearly side by side tearing through droids when General Grievous eyes finally looked over at them. He immediately sprang into the air and landed in front of them bringing two sabers forward.

"Oh no," Sha'a whimpered fearfully.

Harry however attacked not wanting to die not fighting a moment later Sha'a joined him swinging wildly at Grievous attempting to do some damage. Grievous stood his ground easily blocking the inexperienced Jedi's every attempt laughing to him self.

"STAND ASIDE PADAWANS!" Harry back flipped just in time as Obi-Wan saber flew over his head slicing General Grievous right hand clean off.

"General Kenobi I'm pleased to see you," Grievous said sarcastically.

Obi-Wan bowed a little. "I would offer to shake you hand," he replied grinning.

Grievous arms split apart as he pulled two more sabers from his side gripping three at once. He immediately began to swing his sabers at the three Jedi before him forcing them on the defensive attempting to block Grievous deadly swings.

Anakin kicked Assaj in the chest sending her back flipping a few yards away then used the force to slam her into the ground. She quickly got up and dragged Anakin close to her and began attacking again. Anakin skillfully spun around slapping her right saber away then swinging for her mid section.

Assaj blocked and kneed the young Jedi in the chest forcefully. She was about to rush forward to finish him when she noticed Darth Tyranus being flung into the wall by Mace Windu. "Master," she whispered and dashed off to his aid.

"It's over Dooku," Mace Windu said angrily raising his light saber for the final blow but sensed Assaj and side stepped dodging her attack. He quickly engaged her blocking swiftly and then slicing one of her light sabers in half leaving her with only one.

Grievous screamed in agony as Obi-Wan sliced off yet another of his hands leaving him with only two. The General laughed a little and kicked Obi-Wan in the chest sending him sailing back several feet.

"RETREAT!" Grievous shouted and bolted for the wall that lined the edge of the arena. His metallic feet dug into the wall and he began climbing up to make his escape.

Tyranus used the force to make a cloud of dust and smoke fill the arena. "We will finish this Master Windu," his voice spoke out of nowhere.

Mace used the force to remove the cloud blinding his vision, when the cloud was gone so where the enemies. He withdrew his saber and stood staring at the last few remaining droids his companions where finishing.

"Should we pursue them master?" Anakin questioned running up to Obi-Wan.

"No," Mace Windu replied. "Our primary mission was the rescue of our fellow Jedi."

"He's right," Ki-Adi commented. "We should make our leave."

"Master Adi Gallia fell to General Grievous," Stass Allie informed everyone.

They all fell silent for a moment quietly paying their respects then Mace walked over to Harry. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You did well today padawan," he said. "Now where are your friends?"

Harry pointed up to the balcony where Ron and Hermione stood staring down at the battle. Ron threw the remains of a droid over the edge and smiled.

"Jump down," Mace instructed them.

"I'm not quite ready for that yet," Ron shouted back.

Obi-Wan and the other Jedi Masters laughed a bit. "You have a long way to go with your padawans Master Windu," Obi-Wan said still smiling.


	11. Chapter 11: Daydream

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 11: Daydream

* * *

"The Jedi dealt us a great blow on Yavin 4," Darth Sidious crusty voice said.

Darth Tyranus was on one knee, crouched before his master's throne. Darth Sidious hood hung over his face in its usual manner only allowing his nose and chin to be seen. It was as if he did not want his true identity to be known, even to his most trust Darth Tyranus…Or so he thought.

"You and your _apprentice _failed me," Darth Sidious broke into Tyranus thoughts. "For now your mission is to turn other planets and star systems to the dark side."

"As you wish," Tyranus immediately said.

"General Grievous and his droid army will assist you in _forcefully _taking any planet that doesn't agree," Sidious added.

"As you wish,"

"Train your _apprentice _Assaj Ventress," Sidious added.

"She is not my apprentice master," Tyranus replied.

"Then take her on as one I feel she will be a great asset to the dark side," Darth Sidious spoke. "I feel much rage and anguish in her she will become considerably more powerful if fully trained in the ways of the dark side."

"As you wish," Tyranus stood and turned quickly to exit.

"And Tyranus," Sidious called. "Stay out of sight for now we will work under the radar and accomplish smaller tasks that will lead to the greater reward."

"As you wish my master," Tyranus replied then swiftly spun and continued to his exit.

* * *

A huge fire burned before the trio, on it burned Jedi Master Kit Fisto. When they returned from Yavin 4 Harry and the others immediately received news that he had been killed by the Fett's. All Jedi stood in attendance some shedding tears and sum shedding what Harry would assume were tears.

The fire's light burned and danced over their faces casting eerie light and shadows around the area. Harry finally had enough of seeing sad faces and glanced over at Hermione, she was beautiful. The light was being thrown on her in the most elegant of ways insinuating her best features. Or at least that's what it seemed like to Harry.

He stared for a moment and she looked over at him staring back. After a few moments of staring Hermione just whimpered a little and looked down reaching for Harry's hand. This was his moment! Harry easily took her hand and then drew her close to him. Hermione sailed easily into Harry's arms as if she belonged and placed her head on his chest. Harry relished the moment; Ron however stood aside quietly acting as if he didn't notice. He did feel a bit out of place standing around people he didn't care about while his best friends _grew closer _together. Ron wanted to go home more then anything this place scared him these people scared him.

But there was nothing he could do. Harry couldn't, or Ron thought didn't want to, find the time turner so they where stuck. Ron was trapped for GOD knows how long in the freakish future or past or whatever the bloody hell it was.

* * *

Time sped past them like Harry chasing the golden snitch. Harry had lost track of time in the mass of training they were subjected to. Master Windu hammered them with training teaching them every one Jedi technique and power.

Harry could tell it had been a long time because he and his friends had become quite powerful in the ways of the Jedi. Harry's skills where at a level he thought Master Windu lied about when he first started learning. He could move great things with the force, control weaker people's minds, and even leap great distances and run like the wind. His skills with a light saber had reached an amazing level but he couldn't beat Ron.

Hermione's saber skills where the worst of the group but her knowledge of the force was incredible, she had spent great amounts of time tearing through books and things detailing the force. Her knowledge was unmatched by any and this somehow allowed her greater force powers then the three. Hermione's abilities with the force seemed double that of Harry and Ron.

She was also developing much to Harry's great pleasure; this also alerted him that some years had passed. Ron was the most skilled with the light saber; it seemed after the funeral Master Windu had decided to drill Ron a bit harder then the rest. Driving him to do things he was afraid of and slightly tormenting him if he complained or returned to his fearful self.

Ron had changed; he wasn't the scared little boy he was when they first fell into the desert that day. He was considerably more muscular hen Harry now from push-ups and sit-ups he took upon himself to do. Ron's skills in the force where impressive but could not match Harry or Hermione's, he was however better with a light saber.

Over the time that passed Hermione and Harry had grown closer still forming a secret relationship that mysteriously developed after Kit Fisto's funeral. They weren't very open about it, in fact only Ron, Padmé, and Anakin knew about their little love. Padmé thought it was adorable and she spent some free time talking with Hermione about Harry and Anakin. Hermione began to look at Padmé as kind of a big sister in this strange world.

With Harry and Hermione growing closer together it sometimes sent Ron to a distance. When Harry and Hermione snuck off to be alone together Ron was forced to keep the secret stay alone. At first it bothered him but as time went by he became accustomed and used this time to work out and hone his skills.

The three had also become more powerful with their magic. Somehow them growing in the force amplified their magical abilities making their spells more powerful and damaging. None grew more then Harry's, he was now able to do wand-less magic and fire spells from his hand. This was what set him apart and made him stronger then Hermione or Ron. Harry was skilled with a light saber, powerful in the force, and was able to perform wand-less magic. His abilities helped him almost defeat Master Windu on once occasion.

Anyone with an eye could tell the trio where growing not only in the force but becoming older. They had also become quite close with Master Obi-Wan since the battle on Yavin 4; he was more like a father figure then a master for them. Obi-Wan was more lighthearted then Master Windu and allowed a little more leniency. Also Obi-Wan felt a little _without_, since Anakin had been promoted to Jedi Knight by Chancellor Palpatine.

The Chancellor had taken a strange interest in Anakin and would often have him be hid Jedi advisor for matters. The Jedi council however did not trust the Chancellor and decided to use Anakin as a spy to watch his movements. At first Anakin fought it but the Chancellor was full of knowledge and wisdom that he constantly dumped into Anakin. Young Skywalker, who had felt Obi-Wan and the other Jedi held him back, felt free and unrestraint when with the Chancellor. He was however obligated to the Jedi order and still informed the council of what they wanted to know.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the training room they usual where in waiting for Master Windu. Finally his figure appeared and stepped through the doorway nearly 15 minutes late.

"Training is cancelled today," Mace Windu said quickly. "I have a meeting to attend with the Jedi council." With that he turned and left the room leaving the trio alone.

"Well guys what do you want to do?" Ron asked happily. "A little saber dueling maybe?"

"Let's have a go," Harry replied drawing his training light saber.

Hermione looked on. "I'm going to find Padmé," she said after a moment.

"Going to talk about Anakin and Harry some more are we?" Ron asked with a laugh. Hermione blew a raspberry at him and continued out that door while Ron and Harry continued to laugh.

* * *

"Thank you for coming Master Windu," Ki-Adi-Mundi said as Mace stepped through the sliding doors.

The Jedi Council sat in their traditional circle, Mace Windu took his seat. "It's my pleasure," he finally replied.

"Discuss important matters we must," Yoda began. "Master Kenobi if you will."

"We've just received word that Count Dooku and General Grievous have conquered several star systems and aligned them with the Trade Federation," Obi-Wan said. "They now have a massive droid army at their disposal," he continued.

"General Grievous is said to command the largest droid army in the galaxy." Ki-Adi-Mundi added.

"It seems the Sith have been secretly making their moves against the Republic." Mace Windu said rubbing his chin.

"What about the Fett's?" Master Barrek asked suddenly.

"I've been tracking their movements throughout the galaxy," Obi-Wan replied. "But have not as of yet been able to catch them."

"Do the Fett's work with the Trade Federation as well?" Mace Windu questioned the council.

"Possible it is," Yoda replied.

"We need to dispatch Jedi to different parts of the galaxy and tame this uprising," Ki-Adi said. The council fell silent and nodded their heads with agreement.

"Assign Skywalker an apprentice we should," Yoda said. "Send them to Kamino we should."

"Why Kamino Master?" Obi-Wan questioned. He had just came from the archives and found Kamino non existent. He was going to ask Yoda about it later and see what he said but it was strange Yoda would bring it up now.

"Deleted from the archives it is," Yoda replied. "Many questions I have."

"Fine," Mace Windu interrupted. "Then who is to be the boy's apprentice?"

"He could take one of Master Windu's," Obi-Wan suggested. "They are well trained and becoming older three padawans is quite the challenge."

"Very well," Yoda said. "Which will you part with?"

Mace stopped for a moment and thought; he looked off into the distance and searched the force for answers. Following his feeling he spoke.

"Ron,"

* * *

"Tell General Grievous to proceed with the mission as planned," Darth Sidious figure spoke. Darth Tyranus was staring down at a communicator and displayed a small blue figure of whoever you talked to.

"It shall be done," Darth Tyranus replied then closed the link. He turned around to speak to General Grievous who was standing behind him along with Assaj Ventress.

"Proceed with the mission General," Tyranus said to him. "And you accompany him Assaj use what I have taught you to kill anyone who opposes you."

* * *

Harry and Ron sat back on the couch laughing together enjoying memories of times back at Hogwarts. "It's been a while since we've done something like this," Ron said still chuckling.

"Yea," Harry replied.

"Whenever we're not training you and Hermione run off to frolic together," Ron added.

Harry looked at him. "What do you mean Ron?"

"All I'm saying is I didn't want to be here at first and you did and now that I'm enjoying the place you don't enjoy it with me," Ron stared at Harry then looked away.

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry said.

Ron could feel the sincerity in his words. "It's alright Harry," he replied giving Harry a nudge on the shoulder. "It just seems like we've been trapped her forever."

"We have been here for a while now," Harry said leaning his back against the couch.

"It does seem like it," Ron replied. "Seems like years actually."

"I wonder if we'll ever make it back," Harry whispered.

"How did this happen Harry?" Ron sat up quickly and asked. "All of this, this crazy world these crazy people?"

"I don't know Ron," Harry replied easily then leaned his head back in his hands stretching. "It all just seems like a daydream."


	12. Chapter 12: Invasion

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story

* * *

(A/n) quick moment to thank those that reviewed…

Eloisa Skywalker

Davis92

It explained in the chapter that Ron was the best with the light saber, Hermione was best with Force, Harry was pretty much equal to both their skills but also was more powerful with magic and can do wand-less magic so in the end he's the best all around.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 12 – Invasion

* * *

(Coruscant)

"Ron it was the decision of the Jedi Council that you no longer train as my padawan," Mace Windu said to the boy. Mace had called Ron to his office room for a meeting with him and Anakin Skywalker.

"I don't understand?" Ron sounded confused. "Am I thrown out of the order?"

"No," Master Windu replied quickly with a laugh. "Anakin Skywalker is to be your new master and will continue your teachings in the force."

Ron looked over and eyed Anakin then respectfully bowed his head and accepted the decision he had no control over. "Master Skywalker," he whispered to himself attempting to get a feel for it.

"Master Skywalker do you accept this decision as well?" Mace questioned him.

"I will respect the council's decision and teach him the force," Anakin replied smoothly.

"Very well," Mace said standing to his feet. "That is all for now."

Anakin nodded his head and turned making his way to the exit followed closely by Ron. Ron followed him silently for a moment not quite sure how this would work out but still willing to accept it. How would he tell Harry and Hermione, would he even see them again for that matter.

"Where are we going now Master?" Ron asked.

"I have a meeting with Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin replied.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine sat behind his desk as Anakin and Ron entered the room through sliding doors. The Chancellor stood to his feet and walked around embracing Anakin and smiling happily.

"Master Skywalker," Palpatine said. "And who is this young man?" he then asked looking at Ron.

"The Jedi Council has appointed him as my padawan," Anakin replied. "His name is Ron."

"I see the Jedi trust you with more responsibility," The Chancellor said back moving closer to Ron. "I sense great anger in you." He then said to Ron. "Jealousy, uncertainty, and anger,"

Ron just stared at Chancellor Palpatine; he did seem trustworthy if Anakin trusted him. The Chancellor gave off a good vibe that Ron couldn't ignore so he didn't fight it.

"You love someone?" Palpatine whispered in a slight hiss.

Ron wondered how exactly Palpatine knew this. "Yes," he replied timidly.

"Gain power my young Jedi apprentice," Palpatine said placing his hand on Ron's shoulder. "The woman you seek is entranced by power when you obtain it, she will love you."

Ron looked at Palpatine harder then before then nodded his head in agreement. He had seen Palpatine before but never met him personally or even held a conversation before. The Chancellor seemed like quite the wise man.

"As I tell your master Anakin," Palpatine continued. "Use your anger to enhance your strength in the force."

"Master Windu always taught us to control our anger and stay calm," Ron replied confused a little.

Palpatine laughed. "The Jedi do not tap into their full potential, they are afraid of the power anger releases." He told Ron. "Now Anakin what is it you wished to speak with me about?"

"Padmé has grown a little worse," Anakin murmured.

"I see," Palpatine replied.

"She seems to grow worse and I still have my nightmares about her dying," Anakin added.

"Master Skywalker have I ever told you about Darth Plagueis?" Palpatine questioned.

"No I don't recall such a name Chancellor," Anakin replied.

"Darth Plagueis was a powerful, powerful person that used his knowledge of the force and dark side to give life," Palpatine hissed looking at Anakin and Ron as well. "He could even save people from dying."

Anakin looked at Chancellor Palpatine nearly burning a hole through him with his eyes; he wanted nothing more then to save Padmé. If this power could be obtained he would sees it.

"You both have the potential to wield such power," Palpatine continued. "If you are willing,"

* * *

Shaak Ti walked from a ship and out onto the landing pad, several clone troopers waited for her. She looked up at the sky and noticed a large ship tear through the clouds she stared for moment then more ships followed behind the first.

"Send word," Shaak Ti immediately shouted to the nearest clone trooper, she recognized the large ships were not from the republic. "General Grievous is invading Coruscant."

Two clone troopers nodded their heads and bolted through the sliding doors heading to whatever Jedi they could find.

"The rest of you with me," Shaak Ti continued then ran through the sliding doors away from the landing pad.

* * *

Harry held his practice saber up standing steadily. He was drenched in sweat deep in sparing training against Master Windu. Mace lifted his saber and prepared to attack again but the entire room rumbled and the loud sound of explosion filled the area. Mace looked at Harry and Hermione the motioned for them to follow and left the room.

Once out in the hallway they all saw several clone troopers darting around through all of the hallways. "What's going on trooper?" Mace Windu stopped and asked the nearest one.

"We're under attack sir," the clone trooper replied.

"Attack?" Mace face twisted into a mix of anger and confusion. "Attack from whom?"

"We think its General Grievous and his droid army," the clone trooper replied again then ran off to follow whatever orders and procedures applied at this moment.

"General Grievous is here?" Hermione asked Mace Windu.

He slightly ignored her. "Grievous is launching a strike directly against the Galactic Senate building?" Mace whispered dazed and confused. "There is something more to this, follow me."

Harry and Hermione followed Mace Windu through several halls and down a few elevators until the reached the front of the building. When they reached outside they finally were able to see the extent of what was going on. Battleships and fighter planes darted around the sky lighting it with flashes of rockets and explosions. Clone troopers where all around firing into the ant like legions of mindless droids storming towards the senate building.

A few Jedi where also could be seen shredding through enemies with their light sabers. Master Barrek and Ki-Adi where dashing to and fro dealing out swift ends the mechanical machines.

"Assist whatever way you can and trust the force," Mace Windu instructed his padawans then used the force and exploded into the battlefield at a blinding speed.

Mace came to an abrupt halt surrounded by a group of larger droids with their arm lasers ready to fire. He sprang straight into the air flying several feet above the droids then used the force to crush them below him before landing safely. Jedi Master Windu's light saber floated up into his hand and the green glowing blade flowed upwards filling the air with the quite hum.

He tossed the saber forward making it rip through two droids then sent it flipping like a boomerang bringing down several more. Mace used the force to crush a line of droids, grabbed his saber from mid-air and dragged it through several more sending explosions throughout the battlefield.

Daakman Barrek was not to far from Mace Windu dealing destruction by use of the force. His was spinning and dashing through the droids swiftly slicing through the robots like butter as he moved. He used the force to drag several of them alone and toss them into their companions destroying them all, as he leapt into the air Ki-Adi cart-wheeled underneath him and finished a row of droids.

Harry deflected dozens of laser shots sending them back in the direction of the droids crippling them. He held his hand up and brought down the force on the droids in front of him crushing them into the ground. Others immediately rushed and filled their spots firing at Harry constantly and being blocked.

Harry fired a blasting charm from his hand incinerating the entire line of droids. This time dozens of droids surrounded around Harry and prepared to fire. The entire row where suddenly sucked into the air and flung out of sight as Hermione appeared behind them gripping her light saber. Harry smiled a little a nodded his thanks to her.

They both began an elegant and dazzling display of saber skills flowing almost magically through the droids dicing them into pieces. Hermione used the force to fling several droids back then tore through more of them next to Harry. They stepped over the several fallen clone troopers and droid parts cutting through their advisories.

Above them a sleek fighter flew over and then blasted down into the clone troopers, Harry looked up at the ship. "The force is telling me something," he whispered to himself. "Hermione follow me." He called to her then dashed off after the ship, Hermione quickly followed him.

Mace Windu light saber cut another droid down the middle. "Their numbers seem to be endless," he said to none in particular then looked up and noticed the ships floating over the area releasing more droids.

Mace sped through the battlefield and stopped at a clone trooper armed with heavy cannon. "Have all heavy cannons concentrate fire on the ships releasing droids," he instructed him them dashed off again stopping beside Master Barrek and Ki-Adi.

"We need to destroy some of those ships so their numbers can decline some," Mace said to the Jedi Masters turning his vision to the large ships.

All three of the Jedi Masters disappeared in speed rushing to the nearest ship. They all leapt as one sailing nearly a hundred feet from the ground and landing on the ship. Mace began darting along it dragging his light saber through the metal. Ki-Adi ripped open a hole wit the force and dove in then began slicing through droids and machinery inside.

Master Barrek dashed up the side of the ship and drove his saber through the first cannon on the ship causing a giant explosion to display in the sky. The Jedi Masters sprang from the ship landing safely on the ground as it crashed down into droid troopers causing a massive explosion.

"We have to take out the rest," Mace Windu said sternly as wind blew his robes violently. A large explosion ripped through the sky behind him as another droid carrier ship fell from the sky and collided with the ground. They all turned and noticed Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi flying from the wreckage and running through droids darting at them.

Yoda finally stopped beside Mace. "It's strange that Grievous is leading this attack against the senate building directly," Mace said to him.

"I feel he has an ulterior motive," Obi-Wan said to the Jedi around him.

"Indeed," Yoda replied. "Concentrate on battle we must many droids he has."

"Where is Chancellor Palpatine?" Master Barrek asked.

"Guarding him Anakin Skywalker and his padawan are," Yoda replied then dashed off jumping back into the fierce battle.

* * *

General Grievous cold figure clanked loudly from a ship breathing in his usual heavy tone. He looked around and noticed a familiar figure standing before him.

"Master Shaak Ti," he said happily, his voice dripping with hatred.

Shaak Ti immediately drew her light saber. "Do you have a death wish Grievous?" she asked him.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Jedi," Grievous replied in the same tone.

"Attacking the Galactic Senate building," Shaak Ti shot back. "It's a suicide move."

"We will see Jedi," Grievous grumbled angrily pulling two light sabers from his side and beginning to walk forward.

Several clone troopers appeared behind Shaak Ti and began firing shots at Grievous, his wrists began spinning defecting shots. Once close enough Grievous light sabers tore the clone troopers to shreds then eyed Shaak Ti evilly. He leapt at her bringing both sabers down but was flung back by the force. Shaak Ti rushed him swinging her saber for his head; Grievous blocked then struck back and was blocked.

He began swinging both sabers swift and forcefully taking the offensive slashing away at Shaak Ti's defense. She held her ground backing up and fending off all strikes spinning to the side dodging a downward blow. Shaak Ti swung for his waist, was blocked and flipped away blocking two strikes as she floated through the air.

Grievous grumbled loudly then stalked forward bringing one saber down harder then before knocking Shaak Ti off balance, she stumbled back and caught a metallic kick to the gut. Grievous approached her preparing the final strike but was somehow flung into the air and landed roughly on the ground.

Behind him Stass Allie stood strong and determined her light saber drawn and ready. "Grievous you will pay for murdering Adi Gallia!" she shouted at the fallen General.

Grievous stood to his feet laughing. "You'll have to be more specific," he replied. "I don't know names but you can identify her light saber." He began laughing again showing the several sabers hanging dangerously at his waist, his trophies.

Stass Allie heard enough she rushed forward closely followed by Shaak Ti, both of them struck as one attempting to slice Grievous up and down and left and right. Grievous body twisted in an unholy way blocking both strikes then attacking them back driving his strikes in hard. The two Jedi began blocking and dodging Grievous massive blows playing careful and strategic defense.

They both had battled Grievous before and knew quite well what he was capable of, when he suppressed a lead one must immediately play defense. Grievous was a master at luring one in and blocking the swiftly striking from an obscure position for the kill. Their battle moved slowly down the walkway and through the sliding doors into the larger docking bay inside.

Grievous flipped and swung both blades around in circles slicing the wing off a ship above them. Shaak Ti jumped on to the top of the ship while Stass Allie rolled several feet to the left of Grievous.

"You both are doing much better then before," General Grievous commented them with slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Prepare to meet your end Grievous," Stass Allie snapped angrily bringing her saber up to battle, she used the force and flung the piece of wing at Grievous.

Grievous slashed through the wing and leapt forward attempting to deal the death blow to Stass Allie. Shaak Ti jumped high into the air flipping several times; as she came down she sliced through Grievous right arm from behind. The General stopped in his tracks and looked at his missing arm in disgust and pain.

"Your at a bad disadvantage now General," Shaak Ti said triumphantly.

Grievous laughed as his shoulder pad pulled up and released a new arm completely fixing his problem. "A little upgrade I decided to get," he replied laughing hard. Grievous reached down and pulled his light saber from his arm on the ground then stood ready for battle.

A door at the far end of the docking bay opened and laser fire filled the open doorway. The sound of a light saber slicing through droids could be heard in the room then a few droids flew in through the doorway. Through the door stepped K'Kruhk gripping his light saber and staring fiercely.

"A little reunion," General Grievous said laughing loud. He stretched his leg up and pulled another light saber from his waist with his left foot balancing his body steady and unmoving on his right leg. "Let's end this Jedi,"

K'Kruhk began jumping down the docking bay moving towards the battle while Stass Allie and Shaak Ti began attacking Grievous. Stass blocked a strike from Grievous foot then attempted to slice him through; the General sprang into the air off one leg and flipped over Shaak Ti to the right.

K'Kruhk appeared behind Grievous and attempted to stab his light saber through him roaring loudly. Grievous back flipped straight up into the air, as he flipped his stuck out his light sabers and sliced K'Kruhk arms off from the elbow down. The Jedi Master screamed in agony and fell to his knees Grievous landed behind him still balancing on one leg. He drove both his sabers through the fallen Jedi chest from behind with his left and right arms.

"NO!" Stass Allie screamed, the event happened so quickly she reacted too late and watched another of her fellow Jedi fall to Grievous.

She had enough as tears leaked steadily down her cheek, anger swelled up inside her body. Stass closed her eyes attempting to stop the tears when she opened them rage filled her eyes as she gave into her anger.

"Come on," Grievous beckoned.

Shaak Ti pushed Grievous off balance with the force and they both ran up to him attacking. Stass swung her saber angrily striking with fierce strength driving Grievous leg saber downward then knocking both of his strikes away leaving him open. Shaak Ti released a powerful force wave sending Grievous back and dragging into the ground.

Stass wasted no time leaping next to the fallen General and blocking his strikes again, Grievous rolled away like a bug and got to his feet. Stass was relentless swinging her blade with powerful force while Shaak Ti attacked as well. Shaak Ti smacked Grievous strike away and ducked Stass Allie immediately sliced through Grievous entire left leg making him fall back.

They both attempted to kill him but Grievous dropped his saber and stood on his right hand spinning his saber in his left hand in a circle then leaping high into the air landing several feet away.

A new left leg pulled from his waist and he returned to normal stance still staring at the Jedi, his arms separated into four all four hands gripping light sabers. He then reached his right leg up and gripped a light saber with his foot balancing on his new left leg.

Shaak Ti hesitated at that moment; she did not know Grievous was capable of such abilities. He was standing before them balancing on one leg and gripping five light sabers. Stass Allie however stared forward unblinking awaiting the next round of battle. Both the Jedi rushed forward and swung as one but Grievous had sprung over them and into the air.

He landed behind them on one leg and swung his saber with his foot, Shaak Ti blocked. Grievous then swung both blades down from one side forcing them through her forearms and making her scream unlike anything ever heard. He quickly blocked Stass Allie on his right side and drove both his other sabers through Shaak Ti and lifted her up off the ground slightly before her body tore through at the shoulders.

Stass Allie blindly swung her saber and was deflected Grievous jumped over her and gripped her head with his foot. He then swiftly flipped and tossed her across the bay and into the edge of a ship in the docking bay piercing her back. Stass Allie limp body fell to the ground blood leaking from her spine area.

General Grievous laughter was wild and untamed in the docking bay as he made his way around the room picking up new trophies for his collection.

* * *

Harry and Hermione running came to a stop as the ship they where chasing landed near the steps of the Galactic Senate building. The ship opened and Assaj Ventress jumped from the pilot seat and landed on the ground drawing her red light sabers.

Harry and Hermione pulled their light sabers and stood at the ready. "I remember her," Harry said to Hermione.

"She was at Ilum," Hermione said remembering the strange woman.

"And she was on Yavin 4 she's the woman the kidnapped the Jedi we rescued," Harry added.

"You two Jedi were on Yavin 4?" Assaj questioned in a disgusting tone. "A chance to avenge our defeat."

"She must be a sith," Hermione said gripping her light saber tighter.

"Let's take her out," Harry said quickly.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker and Ron stood inside Palpatine large office guarding the Chancellor from danger. The Chancellor had been protesting that he felt he should be moved to a different room but Anakin insisted that this was the safest place at the time. He said they didn't know how much of the building was taken over or anything but they knew Grievous was attacking them.

"The Trade Federation is getting a bit bold in these desperate times," Palpatine said wearily. "I am sure Count Dooku had a hand in this as well."

"Dooku will meet his end soon enough," Anakin snapped angrily, thinking about Count Dooku made him angry he had cut off his arm.

"Yes he will Skywalker," Palpatine replied smiling happily. "Especially if you feed into that anger and resent you feel towards him." He added.

"the Sith had been laying low for quite some time I wonder what prompted them to attack now," Ron inquired to no one in particular.

"You think the Sith are involved?" Palpatine asked a hint of fear swelling in his voice.

"We've been informed that Count Dooku is with the sith now," Anakin replied looking at Ron, he didn't know if the Jedi wanted the Chancellor to know of this but it was to late now. "He goes by the name Darth Tyranus."

"Do all sith go by the name Darth?" Ron asked them both.

"Yes," Palpatine told him strangely quick. "I do feel I should be moved to another area Master Skywalker." He then said.

"Chancellor I have to believe you are safest in this room," Anakin said in an annoyed tone. The glass behind Palpatine's large window smashed inward as General Grievous sailed through it. He landed on the desk breaking it beneath his feet Anakin and Ron pulled their light sabers and attacked.

Grievous dodged their strikes and kicked Ron in the chest hard sending him sailing backwards into the wall. Ron hits the ground hard and did not move Anakin attempted to attack Grievous but caught a similar kick to the chest.

Grievous then turned to Palpatine. "You're coming with me Chancellor," he snarled.

"I will be doing no such thing," Palpatine said sternly standing his ground.

Grievous grabbed the Chancellor up in his arms and tossed him over his shoulder then walked to the window and climbed out the edge. His clawed feet dug into the ground and gripped he wall as he began to walk steadily down the edge of the huge building. The Chancellor looked down at the drop and immediately stopped struggling realizing he was safer where he was for now.

Anakin dragged himself to his feet and looked around the room seeing Ron unconscious and nothing else. "The Chancellor is gone."

* * *

Assaj blocked Harry and Hermione then kicked Hermione in the chest and spun away. Her red sabers darted around her body blocking Harry's upward and downward combination then striking with two of her own. Hermione attempted to use the force but Assaj held up her light sabers blocking the wave.

Harry jumped over Hermione and brought his saber down into Assaj sabers. Assaj was about to attack again but her com-link went off in her ear, General Grievous voice came through.

"Mission accomplished all forces retreat," his voice ordered over their airwaves.

Assaj kicked Harry and flipped backwards then released a massive force wave pushing Harry and Hermione to the ground. When they got up she was inside her ship and taking off into the sky flying away. Harry looked around the skies and noticed all the ships pulling back up towards the clouds and disappearing into the atmosphere.


	13. Chapter 13: Pursuit

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 13 – Pursuit

* * *

"Finding the ringleaders of that invasion should be the number one priority," said Daakman Barrek. "Three Jedi have been slain and the Chancellor has been kidnapped." He continued.

"Exactly why the Senate has ordered us to immediately search for and rescue the Chancellor," Ki-Adi-Mundi replied.

"Master," Anakin Skywalker interrupted. "My padawan and I are ready to leave at this moment and rescue the Chancellor."

Everyone fell silent for a moment in thought. "Do you have any leads?" Mace Windu questioned.

"Yes," Anakin replied. "My clone troopers have found a strong ion trail that we believe to be left by Grievous cruiser."

"Very well," Jedi Master Barrek said sternly. "You both leave immediately."

Anakin rose to his feet and bowed to the Jedi Masters in the room then turned and took his leave through the large sliding doors. The other Jedi remaining sat in the room and continued their conversation.

"I will search for this Assaj Ventress woman," Obi-Wan finally said breaking the silence.

"Why do you feel the need to pursue her?" Mace Windu asked.

"This isn't the first time we've encountered her," Obi-Wan responded. "We first met on Ilum during the battle."

"And?" Mace Windu demanded more from Obi-Wan; he could sense that there was more to what Obi-Wan were saying.

"I could sense good in her," Obi-Wan replied. "She has been trained by a Jedi Master in the force but somehow has lost her path."

"And you wish to waste time and energy at such a precious moment on an attempt to reform someone who clearly has no intention of doing so?" Ki-Adi asked seriously staring Obi-Wan down.

"With all the Jedi that have fallen in recent months we cannot afford to not try and recruit more," Obi-Wan shot back making the others think of the Jedi that died during the invasion. "Any person that can wield the force against the Sith is an asset to us right now."

The room fell silent. "Right he is," Master Yoda said in a tried way. "Find her he must."

"Fine," Mace Windu said giving in to something he believed to be a bit ridiculous. "The rest of us will stay here and prepare the ceremonies for the fallen Jedi."

"We need to address the dwindling numbers in the Jedi ranks," Daakman Barrek said but Obi-Wan stood to his feet and bowed taking his leave. He wanted to find this Assaj Ventress woman and find out more about her hopefully she could be saved.

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked slowly hand in hand down a stone pathway. The Jedi Council had given orders to those that had duties and then broke to carry out tasks. Master Windu had offered to prepare ceremonies for the three dead Jedi so Harry and Hermione has some alone time. The ceremonies weren't for a while and the clone troopers were cleaning up the damage from the invasion so they decided to take a moment and escape.

The area around them was a beautiful field of grass, butterflies dancing through the sky and kissing the flowers. Hermione had grown to love just soaking in Harry's presence and feeling his love wrapped around her during their alone time. She realized she was staring at Harry when he looked down at her and smiled.

"What's on your mine baby?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Nothing," Hermione replied in a cute tone. "Just thinking about you."

Harry laughed. "Thinking about what?"

"Just imagining," Hermione replied in the same cute tone.

Harry smiled down at Hermione. "Imagining what?"

"Us and what we'll be like later on in life," Hermione replied this time in a more serious tone as she stared deeply into Harry's eyes.

Harry gazed down at her and placed his hand on her chin. "We'll be the perfect couple." He pulled her close and locked his lips with hers.

* * *

A sleek shining starfighter sped through the black abyss of space dashing to its destination. R2-D2 was sitting in the droid seat at the back of the ship, its red light blinking while it beeped keeping track of everything.

"So," Anakin broke the eerie silence that had been going on for so long the air seemed stale. This was his padawan now and he wanted him to be the best, this was Anakin's chance to leave his mark in the force and the Jedi. But he could not for the life of him think of anything to say.

"You and Padmé seem happy," Ron blurted out immediately feeling he had said something he shouldn't have.

"Yes," Anakin paused. "I love her."

"Is that allowed Master?" Ron asked.

"No," Anakin replied. "I should have been kicked out of the order when they found out but for some reason I wasn't."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"I do not know for certain," Anakin replied. "I think the Council decided to use my ties with her to keep some hold in the Senate, the same way the use me to spy on Chancellor Palpatine from time to time."

"Does the Jedi Council fully distrust the Republic or something?" Ron sounded confused by this information.

"Sometimes I don't know," Anakin said sadly while he stared blankly into the open darkness ahead. "Sometimes I think the Jedi are just for the Jedi and not really for the Republic."

Silence…

"So have you found anyone to your liking?" Anakin had to say something, he knew from his comment he had confused his padawans still fresh trust in the Jedi Council.

"I think I love Hermione," Ron told him shyly.

Anakin smiled. "Then make your move young one and make her yours." He instructed.

"I don't think I can Master," Ron replied a little sadness in his voice.

"What is stopping you?" Anakin questioned.

"She is in love with Harry,"

Anakin fell silent for a while not really knowing what else to say after hearing that bit of information.

"Do you think what the Chancellor said is true Master?" Ron asked. "When he said if I got great power she would love me?"

"I cannot say," Anakin replied. "But having power has never been a bad thing if it's used for a just cause."

R2-D2 began beeping suddenly alerting Anakin of something up ahead. "We're coming up on Grievous ship," Anakin said then looked over at Ron. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what exactly Master?" Ron asked back.

"R2 and I are going to slip through the ships docking bay shields as they open to release fighters," Anakin replied. "We'll have to time it perfectly or else we'll be destroyed by the closing shield."

Ron sat back in his seat and began gripping the armrests beside his seat. Anakin pushed the starfighter forward making it rapidly gain speed dashing towards Grievous large ship. Anakin began releasing laser fire into the side of the ship causing several small explosions to dot the ships sides. Moments later the blue shields covering the docking bay split apart and began releasing a few ships then closing and releasing them again.

Anakin now had the ship moving at top speed, Ron was glued to the seat holding on for dear life as everything around them became blurs to his vision. All he could see was the blue shield getting closer and closer opening and closing opening and closing Ron began counting down.

5…4…3… 'I'm gonna bloody die!' Ron thought just as the blue shield closed right in front of them. At the very last moment it ripped apart and Anakin began firing into the ships attempting to move out. Explosions ripped through the docking bay as the starfighter crashed into the bay and dragged itself up and slammed into the wall.

The starfighters doors pulled apart and Anakin leapt into the air pulling his lightsaber from his side and slapping away laser fire. Ron immediately followed him drawing his lightsaber and taking the defensive against the weak droid shots.

"R2 you come with us," Anakin instructed.

The little robot beeped then was jettisoned from his seat before landing safely on the ground next to Ron. They quickly made their way down and towards the door slicing up droids as they moved to make their escape from the bay. The explosions had caused fires and the sound of alarm was now tearing through air alerting everyone of what had happened.

"Not much of a subtle entry Master," Ron said laughing.

"Who said anything about it going to be subtle?" Anakin asked him.

They reached the door and R2 pulled up beside it and began working his magic picking the lock after a few seconds forcing the door open. They moved through and R2 closed it behind them.

* * *

Palpatine sat in a large king like chair covered in black with its back turned to a huge plasma window displaying outer space. The ship suddenly vibrated violently then stopped Tyranus turned his head to the nearest droid.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Fire in the docking bay," the droid buzzed its reply.

"I believe my rescue is here," Palpatine said happily.

Tyranus stared at the Chancellor for a moment then turned swiftly on his heels and stormed off through the doorway.

* * *

Anakin pulled his light saber down through the last droid tearing it in half. He then jogged forward down the hallway closely followed by Ron and R2-D2. As the neared the end of the hallways more droids poured from around the corner immediately opening fire on them.

Ron blocked and slapped away laser fire standing his ground next to Anakin. Anakin used the force and pushed all the droids backwards into the wall shattering them to pieces.

"R2 try and find where their holding the Chancellor," Anakin ordered. R2-D2 moved to the left and inserted himself into the ships systems beginning his search.

Massive doors at the end of the hallway opened and more droids started running down the hall towards Anakin and Ron. "Hurry R2," Ron said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Follow me padawan," Anakin shouted running towards the droids, Ron obediently followed his master into battle.

The two Jedi made quick work of the weak droids and ran back to R2-D2 who was beeping and making all kinds of noises letting them know he had found the Chancellor.

"We'll follow you R2," Anakin told the droid.

R2 spun around and shot off down the hall closely followed by Ron and Anakin. The droid led the left, then right, then left again and after a while Ron began to wonder if they were lost in this massive cruiser ship. Just as the doubts about R2 really started to fill his mind the droid stopped and opened a door to the right of them, Ron could clearly see the Chancellor inside the room sitting.

Anakin used the force to jump from the doorway directly beside Palpatine, Ron did the same. "Are you alright Chancellor?" Anakin asked cutting the binds that were tied to the Chancellors wrist.

"Yes I'm fine thank you," Palpatine replied. "We should hurry Count Dooku is somewhere on this ship."

"I prefer Darth Tyranus,"

Anakin and Ron turned around to see Darth Tyranus standing behind them in the doorway, his body covered by his long black cape.

"It is good to see you again Master Skywalker," Tyranus added politely then looked at Ron. "I do not think we've been properly introduced."

Ron cocked his head to the side and eyed Tyranus confused by his polite ways. "You are some kind of psycho," Ron replied.

"I may be evil young one but I am still a gentleman," Tyranus replied. "I assume you are Skywalker's apprentice," neither Anakin nor Ron replied. Tyranus nodded his head and breathed deeply.

"Lets get down to business then," he said in a tired tone. Tyranus used the force to summon his light saber forcing the red beam to stretch upwards while he sprang into the air.

Anakin and Ron stepped in front of Palpatine and summoned their light sabers as well. Tyranus landed in front of them and paused for a second gripping his light saber in on hand grinning. "Two against one?" he said sarcastically. "Those odds didn't end so well for you the last time Skywalker."

Anakin attacked swinging his saber swiftly over his head but Tyranus blocked and used the force to stop Ron in his tracks. Anakin swiftly turned and struck again from the left, right and left again but all strikes were deflected by Tyranus swift defenses.

Ron leapt over Anakin's head and brought his saber down into Tyranus red blade then began to swing wildly forcing the Sith Lord on the defensive. Tyranus stepped backwards easily blocking the young Jedi's attacks with his one hand laughing as the moved around the room. Anakin came from the left, Tryanus blocked and jumped into the air landing with his back turned to Palpatine.

"Your padawan is well trained Master Skywalker," Tyranus commented. "His saber skills are a bit off but he has much potential."

"Shut up and fight," Anakin grumbled rushing forward.

Tyranus expression changed and he shot sith lightning from his fingertips. Anakin barely jumped into the air dodging but the lightning bolts engulfed Ron and sent him flying backwards into the wall. Ron hit the ground and didn't move, steam floating from his body.

Anakin looked back at Ron making sure he was alive then turned angrily to Tyranus who was grinning happily. "Remind you of something?" he asked mockingly.

Rage swelled inside Anakin's body as he thought about the first time he fought Tyranus. The anger filled Anakin's body with intense heat and he could feel the force inside him grow stronger then ever before. He attacked.

Anakin released a powerful force push at Tyranus making him stumble backwards. Anakin opened his palm and shot another force attack at Tyranus this time knocking the Jedi master to his knees.

Anakin lifted his saber over his head and brought it down but Tyranus held his saber firmly blocking the strike. The two sabers locked and Tyranus began to struggle to climb back to his feet gripping Anakin by the wrist. The two grimaced and growled as Tyranus began gaining ground and finally reached his feet.

Anakin jumped back and as he jumped swung his saber swiftly to the side slicing through Tyranus wrists. The old man cried out in pain and fell to his knees staring at his now handless arms. Anakin caught Tyranus light saber pushed the blade out and placed them both at the sith's neck then stopped.

Behind him Ron stirred back to consciousness and sat up rubbing his throbbing head. He looked around remembering where he was and noticed Anakin holding two light sabers at Tyranus neck. Ron could sense the anger and rage burning inside Anakin but he could tell it was calming down.

They had done it! Not only had the rescued Palpatine but they were about to bring back an extra bonus. Then Ron looked at Palpatine and saw the twisted expression the Chancellor held on his face. He could hear his words clearly.

"Do it Anakin!" Palpatine hissed. "Finish him off!" Tyranus turned his head and stared at Palpatine strangely.

"But he should stand trial," Anakin replied still hesitating.

"He is to powerful," Palpatine shot back. "Finish him now before he can do any more harm!"

Anakin took a deep breath and pulled the light sabers through Tyranus neck then watched his head roll off into the corner. Palpatine laughed gleefully then climbed to his feet embracing Anakin in his arms.

"You have done well Master Jedi," the Chancellor commented.

"You killed him Master," Ron said softly walking up behind them.

"You also did well young one," Palpatine said placing his hand on Ron's shoulder. "The force is very strong with you."

For some strange reason Ron felt good when the Chancellor touched him. "Listen to your Master carefully, learn from him and you will become powerful in the force."

"I would love to stand here and trade pleasantries all day but we are still on an enemy ship and we do need to return you safely to Coruscant," Anakin interrupted.

"Yes, yes of course," Palpatine said snapping back to reality. "Lead the way Master Jedi,"

Anakin turned and began walking out of the room. He loved the way Palpatine treated him with the respect he felt he deserved not like the Jedi council that acted as if he wasn't capable of doing anything. Anakin was on top of the world as he stepped out into the hallway and noticed they were completely surrounded.

Several B2 super battle droids had their weapons pointed forward ready to fire along with a few of Grievous special MagnaGuards and some regular droids.

"Hands up Jedi," the droids beeped.

* * *

The doors opened and the MagnaGuards led R2-D2, Anakin, Ron, and the Chancellor into the control room of the ship. General Grievous turned and began laughing when he realized who had entered the room.

"Such a foolish rescue attempt," he taunted. "Now all of you will die,"

"If you kill me the full weight of the Republic will fall on your shoulders General," Palpatine replied unmoved by Grievous threats.

Grievous exploded into laughter but had to stop when he began coughing uncontrollably. "I am not worried about your pathetic republic Chancellor," he snapped. "I am the Supreme Commander of the droid army I have legions of mindless minions to do my bidding."

"Where is Count Dooku?" Grievous asked one of the droids.

"He's dead," a droid beeped. "We found his body earlier."

"I am sorry to hear that," Grievous said. "MagnaGuards take them to the holding cell and make sure they are unarmed."

"We have their light sabers right here,"

R2-D2 suddenly went crazy and rolled right into the leg of the MagnaGuard pushing it forward. The guard turned and kicked R2 hard pushing the small droid back into the wall. This was all Anakin needed. He used the force and summoned his light saber from the guard's side and cut his bonds quickly.

A moment later Ron was free as well and holding his light saber in his hands. Grievous began laughing and stepped back behind the three MagnaGuards that were present. "Kill them," he said.

The MagnaGuards pulled electrostaffs out and rushed forward. Ron used the force and slammed the nearest one backwards into the control deck. The guard's electrostaff sliced through the controls causing explosions to rip through the control room and alarms began filling the air.

Anakin ducked and sliced the legs from underneath the guard then drove his light saber through its face finishing the job. Grievous ducked and dodged the explosions around the area growling loudly.

"You have destroyed my ship!" he shouted angrily.

Anakin and Ron leapt over the flames and landed directly in front of Grievous about to attack him. The General however sprang backwards and drove his metallic feet through the giant window in front of them getting sucked out into the vacuum of space. Ron and Anakin were quickly pulled towards the hole but the safety procedures kicked in and the hole was sealed with a line of plasma.

They watched Grievous fire a grappling hook and pull himself back to the ship then disappear as he walked along the side up towards the top.

"C'mon Chancellor we've got to get back to our ship before this thing blows," Anakin said running back up next to Palpatine.

"R2 find us the quickest way out of here!" Ron shouted.

"Good thinking padawan," Anakin commented.

After a second of being plugged into the system R2 beeped and lead they down the hallway towards the docking bay.


	14. Chapter 14: Discoveries

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story.

(A/N)

Want to take a minute to thank kittylover1890 for the review...it really inspired me to update.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 14 – Discoveries

* * *

"On the run grievous is," yoda spoke to the remaining members of the Jedi council. "Now is the time to finish him."

Mace windu stood to his feet. "I will follow his ships ion trail and handle this," he said sternly, nobody in the room disagreed.

"Take your padawans you must," Yoda said as Master Windu walked towards the door. Mace turned and looked at Yoda preparing to obviously say something against the orders. "Ready they are," Yoda cut him off. "Good help they will be."

Mace Windu paused for a moment accepting the orders before bowing low and left the room through the sliding doors.

"Do you really think his padawans are ready to face General Grievous?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked Yoda once the doors had closed completely.

"More than ready they are," Yoda replied. "Weakened Grievous is, unprepared he will be."

The other Jedi nodded their heads in approval. Mace Windu was one of the most powerful Jedi Masters in the universe and his padawans would be trained to the peak of perfection. Ron was his padawan first before being turned over to Anakin Skywalker and he clearly was ready after invading Grievous starship, battling through droids, facing Darth Tyranus, and saving the Chancellor.

"When will Master Skywalker have the Chancellor safely back on Coruscant?" Ki-Adi-Mundi questioned.

"When they contacted us Skywalker said they were just leaving the docking bay of Grievous starship," Daakman Barrek replied. "They should be here shortly."

"Any other matters that need tending to?" Daakman asked.

"The bounty hunters Jango and Boba Fett," Ki-Adi said. "They did kill Master Fisto." All three Jedi fell silent thinking about all of their Jedi comrades that had fallen over the past few months. The sith were dealing them heavy blows back to back for some time.

"There is nothing we can do about them for now," Daakman said. "When Master Skywalker returns they can expend the time and energy on finding them."

"To small our numbers are," Yoda added. "To thin we are already spread."

"If one of us leaves their will only be two Jedi left on Coruscant," Ki-Adi rubbed his large forehead going deep in thought.

"Wait is all we can do," Yoda said uneasily.

"So we're going after Grievous Master Windu?" Harry asked again. They ship was slicing through space speeding after slowly fading ion trail left by General Grievous escape shit.

Mace of course ignored Harry; he was staring blankly through the plasma window and out into space. using the force to calm him, collect his thoughts, and prepare for the battle at hand.

"The ion trail leads to this planet sir," a pilot droid beeped.

"Follow it," Mace replied sternly.

Harry got the hint and turned returning to his seat near Hermione. Hermione reached for Harry's hand and pulled it into her lap and looked deep into his eyes. "It's alright Harry," she whispered rubbing his hand softly. "We're going to be fine."

Harry inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly several times letting the force calm him down. Nothing in this world could bring him back down to earth better then Hermione. For the rest of the ride they just looked at each other not saying a word, somehow communicating through the force.

* * *

"Dooku was TOO deadly to leave alive Master Skywalker," Chancellor Palpatine said in his usual manner. "You did the right thing."

Anakin said nothing at first, just sat and stared through the plasma window into space. Instead his padawan broke the silence. "But isn't that against the Jedi way," he began. "Isn't that against everything we were taught?"

Palpatine wirily turned his vision to Ron staring him in the eyes. "The Jedi Order itself is somewhat flawed." he replied. "Its purpose is one of peace and justice but thousands off planets fear the Jedi and their power. Over time they have become more a symbol of fear and dominance then one of peace."

Ron looked over at Master Skywalker hoping he would have something to say in defense of the order. Anakin however stared forward saying nothing, and it was then Ron knew that Palpatine was right.

"The Jedi order has its good qualities of course," Palpatine continued. "But if one was to truly desire making a difference in the universe, to be able to literally save lives and bring loved ones back from the dead." Palpatine paused and mysteriously looked at Anakin.

Anakin slowly turned his head and his vision met the Chancellors. Secretly Anakin's beloved wife Padmé was not in the best health. She would not openly admit it with him but Anakin could sense her health declining anytime they were together. He had always wondered about the true power of the force and everything the Chancellor was saying to him was hitting home.

"Jedi use the force to play simple mind tricks on weaker minded creatures," Palpatine broke the silence. "It is said that a dark lord of the sith was able to use control even the strongest warriors minds with the force." he turned his wrinkled frame towards Ron. "It is said he never had to lift a lightsaber."

Ron was fascinated by the story the Chancellor just told. Ron had always been the fearful one out of the three young wizards back at Hogwarts. Quick to want to turn tail and frightened by almost everything Ron just tagged along as a sort of comic relief, he always thought secretly. The Jedi training changed all of that over the years. Ron was now strong willed, determined, and no longer afraid to take on a battle. In fact he secretly loved slicing through things and tearing things apart with his lightsaber.

Using the force to manipulate the world around him however he saw fit. He loved the power he now possessed and often wished he could return to Hogwarts and use it to teach a few bullies a lesson. But he would quickly try to suppress these thoughts as revenge was not the Jedi way.

Something else that grew along with Ronald Weasly's confidence and lust for adventure was his love for Hermione Granger. He loved watching her grow up and practice the force, watching her moves steadily perfect and grow in strength. He hated that she loved Harry and of course hatred was also against the Jedi way.

The Chancellor spread his lips to say something but a ship sped past them. Both Anakin and Ron turned their heads sensing Mace Windu, harry, and Hermione in that ship. Ron looked at his Master then at the Chancellor. Anakin turned his head knowing what his padawan was thinking and knowing he should not be considering it.

"What is troubling you Master Jedi?" Palpatine questioned.

"I sensed the presence of Master Windu and his padawans in the ship that just flew past us," Anakin replied.

"Where could they be heading?" Palpatine questioned.

It fell silent for a moment while they all thought. "Grievous ship couldn't have gotten far," Ron said after a moment. "Master Windu could be going after General Grievous!" he shouted putting together the puzzle. "Master we have to help them."

"No," Anakin replied sternly. "Our orders are to return the Chancellor to Coruscant."

"I am safe and rescued now Master Skywalker," Palpatine said. "I will remain in the ship while you and young Ron provide Master Windu with assistance."

* * *

"Spread more droids throughout the catacombs," Grievous coughing voice managed to get out. "Packs of twenty or more no less," he instructed.

"Yes sir," the droid standing in front of him saluted and walked through the sliding doorway to carry out its orders.

"Summon my bodyguard droids I want all four of them here in five minutes," Grievous said to the second droid standing in the room. the robot quickly walked away. "And you summon Jango and Boba Fett. No doubt the Jedi have sent their best after me have the bounty hunters here and under orders to eliminate any Jedi they meet."

* * *

Mace Windu's ship lowered itself into the docking bay and moments later the Jedi master and his two Padawans Harry and Hermione all walked through the ships doorway stepping out onto the planet. Mace paused for a second closing his eyes and using the force to track General Grievous. after a moment he opened his eyes and began walking towards the nearest doorway. Harry and Hermione trailed closely behind him.

"I will attack from the left and you attack from the right," Harry instructed her. "If I go high you go low visa versa we will attack Grievous relentlessly from all sides."

dozens of droids suddenly began running around the corner blasters pointed and firing. Harry and Hermione immediately follow Mace Windu's lead, drawing their lightsabers and making defensive maneuvers. the three fended off every shot that came their way deflecting some right back at the droids dropping them like flies.

Harry leapt into the air flipping over and behind the droids. he dragged his saber from left to right slicing several droids in half then with a massive force push crumbled the rest to pieces. Hermione and Master Windu jogged forward catching up to Harry.

The three pushed forward turning through several corridors running into dozens of droids as they pushed forward in search of the General. The droids were easily taken care of and only slowed the Jedi down for few moments if that. The catacombs on this planet were deep and winding this was giving the General time to dart around and hide. He wouldn't escape, Master Windu could sense his every movement and they were closing in.

Hermione used the force to smash droid parts into the ones still standing finishing them off quickly. Mace sped past her dashing around the corner. They used force speed to dip and dart around several corners coming to a stop directly next to a large doorway. They pause for a moment waiting for the doorway to open, upon realizing it wasn't Master Windu shredded the door in half with his lightsaber.

One of grievous bodyguard droids immediately leapt from the doorway engaging master Windu in battle. Mace ducked the bodyguard droids swings and sliced the droid through the mid-section then drove his lightsaber through the face finishing it off.

Master Windu stepped through the doorway and into the room facing General Grievous. Harry and Hermione followed him in and stood on his left and right side.

"Master Windu," Grievous said trying to sound happy. "And who are the young ones?"

"I have no time for games General," Mace replied. "I'm here to take you in."

"That won't be happening Master Jedi," Grievous laughed. "Kill them."

Three more bodyguard droids jumped from the shadows immediately attacking the Jedi. Grievous took that moment to open a secret doorway and dip off untouched. Harry swung for the droids legs missing then deflected the droids counter strike. The bodyguard droid sprang up onto a table in the room and swung several swift strikes in Hermione's direction. he leapt backwards out of range then used the force to push the table from beneath the droids feet.

As it fell she swung her lightsaber upwards slicing the machine completely in half. Harry blocked a downward strike from the droids electrostaff and used the force to slam the droid into the roof shattering it to pieces. The next moment Mace Windu had destroyed the final droid and force pushed the secret doorway open quickly running through.

* * *

"Stay here Chancellor," Anakin instructed. "don't open the ship for anyone."

"I await your safe return Master Jedi," Palpatine replied obediently. Anakin turned and walked towards the exit. "Watch your masters back young Jedi. you two will be a powerful force in the universe together."

Ron nodded his head and bowed slightly to the Chancellor then turned and followed Anakin out the ships hatch. the two walked into the docking bay and paused trying to figure out their next move. Before Anakin can make up his mind the Slave I ripped through the horizon and flew directly towards the docking bay. Anakin used the force to push Ron and himself out of the way just as the ships blasters open fire. several shots crash into the ground around them blowing up a few ships lined around the docking bay. Ron hits the ground and immediately draws his lightsaber.

The Slave I fired off a few more rounds around the area then flipped on its back and landed. Ron came from around his cover scoping the area then stepping out meeting Anakin in the middle of the room. "What's going on Master?" Ron asked quickly.

"Jango and Boba Fett are here," Anakin replied just as quickly. "Prepare for battle young one."

The second these words were spoken Jango Fett flew from behind Slave I propelled in the air by his jetpack. he opened fire with two blasters firing down at Anakin and Ron even though they were blocking every shot easily. suddenly a missile flew from behind Slave I curving high into the air. Anakin jumped to the left and Ron started to diver right but the rocket hit the ground. at the last moment Ron used the force to create a barrier and protect himself from the blast radius.

"Boba Fett is firing missiles from behind the ship!" Ron shouted.

"And Jango is laying down heavy suppressing fire," Anakin murmured ducking behind some protection. Dozens of shots were smacking into every surface in rapid succession. Master Skywalker and Ron were at the moment trapped.

* * *

Mace, Harry, and Hermione force dashed through the corridors. Harry had ripped through so many droids in the past few hours he hoped Grievous had run out of the machines to use against them. Harry could sense the General and they were catching up to him fast.

the corridor walls ahead opened up into a small circle arena, inside it were dozens of super battle droids. Hermione looked over at Master Windu and seeing his determined face did not stop running. Mace started to run faster than Harry and Hermione getting in front of them. At the last second the Jedi master fired off a massive burst of force energy smashing every droid in the arena. They didn't even have to slow down when they passed through the area.

moments later Grievous was ahead of them walking and coughing. Harry summoned his lightsaber and the blade slipped upwards. Grievous heard the sound and turned around noticing the Jedi speeding towards him. He began to run down the remaining corridor and kicked the door open ahead of him, the Jedi were behind him in a second.

Grievous had stopped running and was standing in the middle of the room the corridor's doorway had opened to. A long white cloak covered everything below the Generals neck keeping the rest of his body hidden. Mace stopped running and stood a few feet away from the droid commander, Harry and Hermione

"Your time has come General Grievous," Mace Windu said coldly while he summoned his lightsaber and held it forward.

"I have defeated several Jedi already," General Grievous replied pulling his shoulders up and moving the cloak aside. Harry and Hermione saw the several lightsabers hanging from his waist, all of whom belonged to a fallen Jedi. "killing you three won't be a problem." Grievous reached to his side and pulled two lightsabers upwards.

Everyone paused for a minute and stood in silence...

Harry opened his hand and fired a powerful purple blasting charm directly at Grievous. The General sprang high into the air leaping clean over the magical attack and landing directly in front of them. He attacked swinging his lightsabers from the left and right trying to slice both Harry and Hermione through the middle. The young wizards skillfully blocked the attacks then moved as one and force pushed Grievous backwards into the wall behind them. Mace Windu charged forward about to finish him off but the General jumped into the air again and landed in-between them separating Harry and Hermione from Mace.

Grievous released his second set of arms and grabbed up two more lightsabers. Harry and Hermione charged forward attacking from the left, Mace Windu from the right. Mace ducked and deflected both lightsabers on the right side single-handedly fending off two attackers. Harry and Hermione were not fairing as well as their master. They were deflecting the saber strikes but they were getting tired and Grievous could see it.

Out of nowhere his midsection began to spin around in a circle turning his four lightsabers into a deadly spinning blade. Harry and Hermione jumped back a few feet but Grievous charged towards them brandishing four lightsabers and poised to kill them both. Harry shot huge blue blasting charm at Grievous, the general jumped into the air dodging but this time Hermione used the force to slam him back into the ground hard.

Grievous shouted but immediately got back to his feet as Harry and Hermione charged towards him. Grievous had dropped all his lightsabers so he took a few steps forward and stood on his hands kicking both Harry and Hermione in the chests. both the young padawans flew into the distance slamming into the ground.

Grievous jumped into the air just as Mace Windu was about to slice him through from behind, then Grievous landed behind Mace and reached down grabbing all four lightsabers from the ground. "Seems it's just you and me Master Windu," Grievous chuckled.

Grievous came at Mace swinging the four lightsabers in a wild manner. Mace blocked upwards, ducked to the right, flipped and sliced one of Grievous right hands off forcing him to drop a lightsaber. Grievous growled angrily and attacked again swinging one blade then two then one and three as one back and forth but he could not penetrate the Jedi masters defense. Mace Windu was easily blocking and dodging every attempt Grievous made to strike him down.

Grievous came forward again but this time Mace slapped the lightsaber downward and sliced off one of his left hands. The droid commander stopped in his tracks breathing heavily and staring evilly at Mace Windu. "No machine will ever defeat me in combat," Mace Windu said coldly his facial expression never changing his eyes never leaving Grievous. "Let's end this."

"Don't you want to know about the Sith Lord that has infiltrated the Republic?" General Grievous asked slyly trying to by himself some time.

"You lie," Mace Windu replied.

"I have no reason," Grievous said. "I am under said Sith Lord's employment, I always have been." Mace Windu stood there silently the force was telling him Grievous wasn't lying. "Count Dooku was also the dark lords apprentice."

"Who is this Dark Lord of the Sith?" Mace demanded pointing his lightsaber.

Grievous hesitated and began looking around then he saw his escape. "Chancellor Palpatine," he said then tossed his lightsaber into a large power cord that was hanging from the nearby wall. Sparks exploded into the area forcing Mace Windu to run for cover. When the sparks stopped Grievous was gone.

* * *

Jango flew over the Slave I still shooting heavy suppression fire as another missile floated out and upwards blowing another chunk of the docking bay to pieces. Anakin and Ron had been pinned down for the past few minutes unable to do much against the two bounty hunters.

The doorway to the docking bay opened and Anakin watched General Grievous run through it and out into the docking bay. Upon seeing the destruction Grievous paused for a moment then saw Jango Fett shooting and Anakin hiding behind safety.

"Ah Master Skywalker so good to see you again," Grievous said happily before turning his attention to Jango. "Don't let them leave here alive and I'll pay double." he shouted to the hunter. Grievous then slithered his machine body up and into the pilot seat of his ship and smashed off into the horizon. Anakin could only watch trapped by the Fett's and trying to devise a plan.

"On the count of three we're going to force push the Slave I into Boba Fett," Anakin said to Ron. "Release all the force you can young one."

1...2...3

Anakin and Ron sprang from their cover and simultaneously released a massive force push towards Jango, the Slave I and Boba. All the debris and rubble in the area lifted from the ground and flew over the edge of the docking bay. the force attack slammed into Jango and the Slave I tossing Jango into a spiral and slamming him into the ground behind a starship. The Slave I was pushed backwards until it to fell off the edge of the docking bay.

Anakin and Ron paused for a moment then stood up assuming all was safe and the massive force push had finished off the bounty hunters. "Good job Ron," Anakin commented. "The force is strong with you."

"Thank you master," Ron replied.

Boba Fett rocketed upwards and landed on the edge of the docking bay opening fire with a Z-6 Rotary blaster cannon. laser shots spread around the room smacking into everything forcing Skywalker and Weasly right back into cover. Anakin had enough he reached his left hand upwards and used the force to bring down a section of the roof above over Boba's head. Boba quickly turned his rotary cannon upwards and began firing into the falling debris to protect himself.

While Boba shot the falling rocks and metal Anakin tossed his lightsaber forward with the force. The blade stabbed into Boba's head immediately finishing him off. Jango flew from nowhere and began shooting down at Anakin before he was able to summon his lightsaber back. Jango landed next to Boba's body and kept shooting angrily.

Ron flipped from behind his cover and sped towards Jango deflecting every shot the hunter fired from his pistols. Jango backed up as far as he could then upon reaching the edge of the docking bay lifted from the ground with his jetpack still shooting down at Ron. Ron continued to deflect the shots and used the force to summon Master Skywalker's lightsaber to him. the second he had it in his grasp he flung it up at Jango, the hunter boosted to the left a little barely missing the lightsaber but the blade clipped his jetpack.

One of the engines failed and Jango was no longer able to control it and began flying off balance. The moment he stopped shooting Anakin appeared from his cover and caught Jango Fett in his force grip. Anakin used the force to smash the hunters second engine then released him over the edge of the docking bay. Ron watched Jango's flightless body tumble down into the dark sinkhole abyss below.

"At least those two won't be bothering us anymore Master," Ron said enthusiastically.

Anakin was about to open his mouth and reply but he sensed a disturbance in the force. "The Chancellor," he suddenly turned and bolted towards their ship closely followed by Ron. The Chancellor was outside the shit on the ground holding his wounded leg.

"Chancellor are you alright?" Ron immediately asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Palpatine replied happily. "I just got hit by a stray in the crossfire."

"Help me get him back in the ship Padawan," Anakin instructed. "We leave for Coruscant now to get you medical attention."

* * *

Mace Windu pulled a communicator from his side seconds later a small blue image of Yoda appeared before him. "Grievous escaped but I found Boba Fett's body I assume Jango is dead as well." he told Yoda.

"Strange that is," Yoda replied nodding his head.

"I also received intelligence that a dark lord of the sith has invaded the Republic," Mace added.

"Dark lord of the sith," Yoda repeated in a near whisper.

"I am on my way back to Coruscant right now," Mace said. "when I return I will investigate the dark lord myself."


	15. Chapter 15: Treason

Disclaimer - I dont own jack shit in this story...sadly

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 15 – Treason

* * *

Obi-Wan pushed open the hatch and hopped out of his Jedi-starfighter landing on the ground of the planet Queyta. All around him the chemical weapons development plant was buzzing with droids and machines assembling the many weapons of destruction sold around the universe. He looked to the left first and then to the right. Over in the distance he could see Asajj Ventress ship sitting over on another docking bay platform.

Obi-Wan pulled his cloak around him and pulled his hood over his head then began walking towards a doorway. Minutes later he was walking through the metallic hallways of the chemical plant with no real destination, just following his Obi-Wan senses.

* * *

A droid stood at the front of a clear glass sliding door. It opened and the robot awkwardly walked into the room. "We have information sir," the droid beeped.

Asajj Ventress turned and stood at her full height staring down at the machine for a moment before speaking. "What is it?" she demanded angrily.

"Sensors and cameras indicate a Jedi is wondering around the facility," the droid answered.

"A Jedi?" Asajj voice dripped with hatred. "Show me the Jedi's face."

A sentry droid flew in through the door and stopped in front of Asajj Ventress face. A small blue projection of the Jedi in question appeared right before her.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Ventress said deliciously. "Release every super battle droid in the chemical plant."

* * *

Mace Windu stormed into the Jedi Council room Ki-Adi-Mundi, Yoda, and Daakman Barrek were already sitting in the room waiting for him. "Wait out here," He grumbled to Harry and Hermione. The two stopped in their tracks directly in front of the doorway to look through it.

"Are the rumors true?" Ki-Adi asked.

"Yes," Mace Windu replied. "While battling Grievous he revealed he was under the employment of somebody in the Republic." Mace paused and walked taking his seat. "He also revealed that Count Dooku was also in league with this betrayer to the Republic."

"Taken care of Dooku is," Yoda cut off Mace Windu.

"What do you mean?" Mace asked his face twisted in a puzzled look.

"Master Skywalker killed him on Grievous starship," Ki-Adi said.

"Anakin has returned with the Chancellor?" Master Windu demanded standing to his feet.

"Yes," Daakman replied. "He and his padawan returned some time ago with the Chancellor."

Mace Windu started walking towards the doorway. "Where are you going Master Windu?" Ki-Adi asked stopping him.

Mace Windu turned around. "Grievous told me the Chancellor was the betrayer and the dark lord of the sith," he replied quickly. "I'm going to investigate."

* * *

Obi-Wan used the force to pull a door open and immediately slammed it right back. He leaped backwards simultaneously summoning his lightsaber into his hands. Seconds later the door burst open and super battle droids began to make their way towards Obi-Wan. The few droids in range lifted their arms and began opening fire on Kenobi.

Obi-Wan elegantly deflected all shots and darted forward dicing three droids in a swift motion. He released a massive force push that shattered the rest and sent their pieces smashing back into the doorway. Obi-Wan then moved forward and sliced the power cell that opened the door and using force speed dashed off down the hall.

Not long afterwards he bumped into another small unit of super droids. Kenobi easily defeated them with a quick burst of force energy and proceeded on his way. Since the Jedi master didn't quite know where he was going he had decided to search the entire factory for Asajj Ventress in hopes that he could convince her to join the Jedi.

Obi-Wan saw several more super battle droids up ahead of him so he reached for his lightsaber and at the last possible moment sprang into the air over them. While flipping over the frontline of droids he used the force 2 mash them into the ground. Kenobi landed and pulled his lightsaber through one droid then dragged it to the left finishing another.

The other droids opened fire forcing Obi-Wan to spring backwards while deflecting their shots. He used the force to rip a huge cylinder object from the wall and crushed the remaining droids underneath it. Kenobi exhaled deeply calming himself down and let his lightsaber disappear back onto his waist. Loud echoing applause suddenly filled the air and the Jedi master immediately started searching for the source.

Asajj Ventress stepped from the shadows clapping her slender hands together and grinning. "Very well done Master Jedi," she commented.

"Why thank you," Obi-Wan said back in a sarcastic manner.

"You've managed to destroy every droid available in the facility," Asajj added stepping slowly to the left of Obi-Wan but keeping her distance.

"Happy I could be of assistance to you," Obi-Wan replied in the same sarcastic tone.

The grin left Ventress face. "I would love to watch you die at the tip of my lightsaber right now," she said coldly. "But I have something else in mind."

"What ever to you mean?" Obi-Wan looked puzzled. He was ready and alert, he had come here with the hopes of turning her to the light but prepared to put her down if necessary.

"Dooku is dead and his leadership needs to be replaced," Ventress began. "Our employer has extended a great opportunity and offer to you General Kenobi."

Obi-Wan said nothing just stared forward. "Join the Separatists movement Kenobi become a General over a limitless droid army and gain powers you have never dreamed of." Asajj smiled big after he final words.

"Never," Obi-Wan replied easily.

Asajj began to smile even larger, much to Obi-Wan's discomfort. "I was hoping you would say that," she hissed and summoned two lightsabers into her hands forcing the red blades outwards.

"I sense good in you," Obi-Wan said, strangely not lifting his lightsaber. "return with me to the Jedi temple and let us help you through your pain and anger."

"I cannot be helped through my pain and anger," Asajj replied, her voice dripping with disgust. "I am pain and anger incarnate and I will never join the Jedi!"

"So be it," Obi-Wan whispered while summoning his lightsaber.

* * *

"Master Windu are we helping you with the Chancellor?" Hermione asked running up behind Mace Windu.

The Jedi Master turned around facing Harry and Hermione. "No," he said. "If the Chancellor is really dark lord of the sith he will be much too powerful for the two of you."

"But master I-"You two will remain with the Jedi council and await my return," Mace Windu interrupted Harry before he could even finish. "That's an order."

Harry and Hermione watched Mace Windu turn swiftly on his heels and disappeared around the corner. "Hermione we should follow him," Harry said turning to his love.

"You and I both know we will only get in his way Harry," Hermione replied unhappily. She took Harries hand gave it a slight tug as she turned back towards the Jedi Council room. Moments later they were sitting in the room with Yoda, Daakman Barrek, and Ki-Adi-Mundi listening to them talk politics and Jedi Order.

The sliding doors beside them opened up and Anakin Skywalker walked quietly into the room followed by Ronald Weasly. The Jedi Master and his apprentice took seats in the circular room. Ron turned his vision to Hermione completely fading away from whatever his master and the other Jedi were talking about.

He had not seen her in a long time. Her beautiful smile and features blessing everyone in the room with her glorious presence, he wished she was his instead of Harries. Ron looked over at Harry staring at his best friend for a moment. Ron and Harry had been through a lot together and Ron really had felt a brotherly love for him but not right now. At this moment he suddenly started boiling with anger and jealousy towards Harry.

Ron pulled felt a presence and he jerked his head to the left his eyes meeting the gaze of Master Yoda. Ron immediately realized Yoda could sense the anger and jealousy inside him and quickly threw the emotions aside to hide them.

"Where is Master Windu?" Ron suddenly was able to hear voices again.

"Paying a visit to the Chancellor he is," Yoda replied to Anakin's question.

Anakin stood to his feet and bowed to the Jedi Council. "Excuse me I have pressing matters to attend to," he suddenly said. "Follow me Ron."

* * *

Obi-Wan slapped one of Ventress lightsabers to the left and nimbly ducked underneath her second strike then flipped backwards. Asajj sent a force push at the Jedi Master but Obi-Wan skillfully countered with his own negating the attack. Ventress came forward swinging her sabers with deadly precision attempting to behead or cleave Obi-Wan Kenobi in half.

Her attacks made no advance as Kenobi easily deflected all of her swings and strikes barely working up a sweat. The longer she could not break the Jedi's concentration, stride, or and defenses the more rage swelled up inside her. She pulled one lightsaber downward slamming it into Obi-Wans green blade forcefully screaming as she did so.

Obi-Wan blocked and flicked his saber to the left pushing Asajj to the right, she followed the motion and turned a 360 spin attempting to slice off his head. Obi-Wan ducked and used the force to fling Ventress backwards into a wall.

"Ventress I have no wish to harm you," Obi-Wan said while she climbed to her feet in the distance. "I only wish to help you."

"You can help me by dying Jedi dog!" Ventress bellowed and charged forward swinging her sabers wildly as she rushed towards Kenobi.

Obi-Wan twisted to the left dodging the first swing then blocked the next with his saber. Asajj attempted to counter with a flip kick but her foot sailed harmlessly over Kenobi's ducked head. The Jedi master slid right opened his palm and released another force push this time more powerful then the last. Asajj Ventress flew backwards and slammed into the same spot on the wall again but this time crashed through it.

Obi-Wan exhaled and returned his lightsaber to his waist while he walked slowly towards the open gaping hole Ventress had made. When he reached the hole he looked around and saw nothing but rubble and stone Asajj Ventress body as nowhere in sight.

* * *

Mace Windu stormed silently into the Chancellors office alone. The Chancellor turned around slowly in his seat. "Master Windu," he said happily. "I assume General Grievous has been destroyed."

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic," Mace Windu reached down and pulled his lightsaber from his side. "You are under arrest Chancellor."

The Chancellors face twisted into a confused look. "You threaten me Master Jedi?" Palpatine growled.

"The senate will decide your fate," Mace Windu replied coldheartedly.

"I am the senate," Palpatine growled his face now twisted into an angry hateful look.

"Not yet," Mace Windu shot back firmly standing his ground.

Palpatine slowly stood to his feet staring at Jedi Master Mace Windu the entire time. Suddenly an electrum saber flew from his cloak and landed in his hand with a glowing red beam hanging from the handle. "It's treason then?" the Chancellor whispered.

Palpatine sprang over his desk and flipped directly in front of Mace Windu swinging for his legs. Mace blocked and countered quickly stepping backwards up the stairs. Palpatine quickly advanced swinging his saber from the left and right then spinning and blocking Mace Windu powerful slash.

The Chancellor was surprisingly agile and able to keep up with the Jedi Master but it was clear from his facial expressions that he was not as skillful as Mace Windu. The Jedi master was easily deflecting and countering the Chancellor's attacks with one hand while Palpatine was grimacing and attacking with rage and anger.

Their lightsabers clashed and locked together for a moment beginning a short power struggle. Mace Windu stared directly into the Chancellors eyes while pushing his saber slowly forward clearly winning the power struggle. The Chancellor sprang backwards and landed on a chair, flipped off the chair and landed on the stairway in his office.

Windu charged and swung his lightsaber again but Palpatine sprang into the air and landed by the large window in his office. Mace rushed up the stairs and engaged him in combat again swinging for his chest. The Chancellor dodged causing Master Windu's lightsaber to break the window and let a powerful draft into the office.

The Chancellor was visibly tired but attempted to attack Mace Windu again. This time Mace Windu blocked the attack then drove his foot into Palpatine's chest knocking the old man to his back in the window and causing him to drop his lightsaber. Palpatine quickly crawled to the corner of the window as the Jedi Master drew down on him preparing to finish him off. The tired old man held up his hands as his only defense.

"You are under arrest my lord," Mace Windu said angrily.

Anakin Skywalker suddenly appeared in the doorway immediately followed by Ron he quickly rushed next to Mace Windu eyeing him evilly.

"Anakin," The Chancellor sputtered. "I-I told you the Jedi were corrupt!"

"The sith will never take over!" Mace Windu said down to the fallen Chancellor. "You have lost!"

"No!" Palpatine growled. "No, No, No!" he suddenly released a powerful blast of force lightning directly at Mace Windu. "You have lost!"

Master Windu held up his lightsaber blocking the lightning powerful jolts of lightning and directing them back at the Chancellor. "He is the traitor Anakin!" Mace shouted.

"I can show you the power to save the one you love!" Palpatine shouted out. The lightning was slowly killing him and causing his facial skin to wrinkle and prune up into disgusting features. "I can help you gain the affection of your loved one Ronald!"

Anakin and Ron stood there for a moment watching the power struggle before them paralyzed with fear and uncertainty. "Don't listen to him Anakin," Mace managed to say in-between grunts. He forced his saber closer to the Chancellor sending all of the lightning back at the old man.

"D-Don't let him kill me," The Chancellor begged. "I can't hold it any longer!" Palpatine's arms fell limply to the ground unable to even hold them up anymore. "Help me, help me please."

"I am going to end this," Mace Windu said lifting his lightsaber high into the air.

"No Master," Anakin pleaded. "You can't he must stand trail."

"He controls the senate and the court Anakin," Mace Windu replied. "He is too dangerous to be left alive."

"Please," The Chancellors pitiful cries filled the room. "Please don't kill me."

"It is not the Jedi way," Ron insisted moving a little closer to Mace Windu pleading with his old Master to not kill the Chancellor. "He must live."

Mace windu lifted his lightsaber high above his head for the final strike.

"I need him!" Anakin shouted staring with a devilish look on his face.

Mace Windu began pulling his saber down seconds away from killing the dark lord of the sith. At the last moment Anakin lifted his lightsaber and sliced Mace Windu's arm clean off making the Jedi master scream in agony. Palpatine grinned and released a devastating surge of force lightning into Mace Windu's body completely frying the Jedi Master. Mace Windu's lifeless body flew from the open window and out into the distance.

Ron's mouth was hanging open in disbelief. His head jerked from the Chancellor to Anakin and back out the window, part of him hoping Master Windu would leap back in.

"What have I done?" Anakin asked nobody his voice trembling as he stumbled backwards and fell into a seat.

Palpatine stood to his feet, his face abused and disfigured from all the force lightning he was absorbing into his body. He stalked slowly over to Anakin Skywalker and looked the Jedi deep in the eyes.

"You are fulfilling your destiny Anakin,"


	16. Chapter 16: Knightfall

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story

(A/N) Obviously I have manipulated and changed the Star Wars universe to fit my story. A lot of reviews complain but I want to thank those that understand these changes were made on purpose and for the sake of my story. Some evens may happen out of original sequence etc but just read the story and enjoy the ride. Thanks

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 16 – Knightfall

* * *

Ron stumbled backwards into a seat shocked by what he had just witnessed with his own eyes. His vision darted back and forth as he listened to the Chancellor and Master Skywalker's conversation.

"I will do whatever you ask," Anakin finally mumbled sadly, he was nearly in tears. "Just help me save Padmé's life. I can't live without her."

"To cheat death is a power only one has accomplished," Palpatine whispered down to Anakin. "But if we work together, I know we can uncover the secret."

Anakin looked up at Chancellor Palpatine with tired eyes and a guilty heart then back to his padawan Ron. "Will you follow me my padawan?" Anakin questioned him.

The world seems to stop as Ron began to contemplate everything that had happened in the past few years. If not for Harry and his adventurous nature the trio could have easily returned to Hogwarts the moment they arrived in this land. If not for Harry Hermione might have loved him instead and been on his arm instead of Harries. A rage and anger swelled up inside Ron making him twist his face in disgust at the thought of his old best friend.

Ron stood to his feet and walked quietly beside his master Anakin Skywalker. "I will follow you to the ends of the universe my master," he said bowing his head low.

Palpatine burst into joyous laughter clapping his wrinkled hands a little. He had expected and planned to turn Anakin Skywalker to the dark side but never pondered on Ronald Weasly fate. "Take a knee before me," The Chancellor instructed.

Anakin bent down first then Ron followed his master's lead staring directly at Palpatine. "The force is strong with you," Palpatine said. "A powerful Sith you will become. Anakin Skywalker, you are one with the order of the Sith Lords. Henceforth, you shall be known ad Darth Vader."

Anakin looked up from the ground and bowed his head accepting his new name and leaving his Jedi past in his memories. Palpatine then turned to Ron and smiled broadly.

"You are powerful in the force as well young one," He commented. "Follow your master and I instructions and you could become one of the most powerful to ever have lived. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Mage."

"Arise Darth Vader and his apprentice Darth Mage," Palpatine instructed them. "Arise and take your places by my side."

Vader and Mage stood to their feet slowly as one both was holding looks of guilt on their faces and both knowing there was nothing they could do now. They had officially pledged themselves to the dark side now and they knew it. The Chancellor laughed and pulled his robes hood over his head to hide his disfigured face then took a seat back at his desk.

"What would you have us to do master?" Anakin questioned after they had stood there for a moment in silence.

"First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple," Palpatine began. "Do what must be done Lord Vader, do not hesitate; show no mercy."

"You want us to slaughter the Jedi master?" Darth Mage questioned.

"The Jedi are enemies to the state," Palpatine assured them. "They threaten the Republic and must be dealt with accordingly."

"We will catch them off guard," Palpatine continued. "Show no mercy Vader and Mage. Only then will you both be strong enough with the dark side to gain your wants."

* * *

The Jedi temple loomed high over the long staircase that leads to its massive doorway. It was a beautiful structure and the tall statues stood brilliantly atop the staircases with lights glowing on them. The several lights cast a mysterious shadow all around the front of the temple adding an eerie feel to the area.

Darth Vader and Darth Mage slowly made their way up their stairs followed closely by the 501st Legion. Almost 200 clone troopers marched steadily behind the two new sith, already instructed to kill all Jedi in the temple.

The moment Vader and Mage reached the top of the stairs they were approached by Gate Master Jurokk. "Is everything alright Anakin?" the Jedi Master questioned not knowing anything of the past events.

Vader stared at Jurokk angrily. "Is Master Cin Drallig inside?" Vader demanded angrily.

"Yes he is," Jurokk replied. "Is something wrong Skywalker?"

Vader ignited his lightsaber and drove it through Jurokk's head quickly ended the annoying onslaught of questions. The first swarm of clone troopers ran past Vader and Mage storming the Jedi Temple. "You 12 come with me," Vader instructed the 12 clones that didn't run. "Mage lead the rest of the 501st through the temple and carry out the Masters orders."

"Where are you going Master?" Darth Mage asked.

"To capture the Jedi Communication Center," Vader replied then began walking away closely followed by the 12 clones he had selected.

Mage heard the sound of blaster fire and turned his vision to the front of the temple. Behind him stood almost 150 clone troopers completely under his command and ready to die at his orders. He was never given this kind of power and opportunity when he was with the Jedi. He was never allowed to lead when he followed Harry or Hermione into battle but then again, he was a different person back then.

He was Ronald Weasly back then. This wasn't Ronald Weasly standing in front of the Jedi Temple preparing to slaughter anyone who opposed him. At that moment Ron officially put aside all doubt he had about his decision and really became Darth Mage. Ronald Weasly was no more.

Darth Mage forcefully ignited his lightsaber and stomped forward leading the 501st towards the temple doors where he used the force to smash the door open. Clone troopers poured in past Mage opening fire on anything that was Jedi. Mage's eyes darted around the room quickly surveying the battle and where he would be the most useful.

Several Jedi Brutes were tearing through a squadron of clone troopers to the left of him. Mage force dashed directly towards them, once close enough he slammed the nearest Brute in the back with a force push sending him flying off into the distance. The next two turned around both wielding double-bladed lightsabers.

Mage quickly ducked and stabbed his lightsaber through the nearest stomach then released another huge force push over his shoulder finishing off two more. The final brute attacked swinging his saber in a circular motion. Mage easily blocked and countered slicing the brutes head clean off.

The 501st Legion around him was gunning down everything in the temple. Jedi brutes and snipers were being slain by the dozens by the precise shooting and excellent tactical skills of the 501st. They eliminated all threats by out flanking and surrounding each individual cutting off reinforcements and slaying them one by one in large groups.

Clones were running through the temple in squads of 15-20 armed to the teeth and each specially trained just to be a part of the 501st Legion. Whie Malreaux suddenly erupted from nowhere swinging his lightsaber with deadly precision and taking down nearly five clones. This snapped Darth Mage back to reality and he began to approach the young padawan.

Whie looked over at Mage, and assuming he was still with the Jedi returned to battling clones. Mage held his hand up and gripped Whie with a force choke stopping his attacks. Mage gripped the padawan in the choke as he slowly walked towards him then drove his lightsaber through Whie Malreaux midsection, brutally finishing the job.

One of the many humongous doors in the temple opened and dozens of Temple Security Force members opened fire down into the clones. The security force began to advance into the large hallway dropping clones under command of Olana Chion and Zett Jukassa.

"Squadrons 11 and 12 concentrate fire on temple security and those two Jedi!" Darth Mage shouted pointing towards them.

Two dozen clone troopers turned their weapons towards the two Jedi and the temple security and opened fire dropping several of them with the first few shots. Olana Chion deflected several shots and leapt into the air then began speeding towards Darth Mage. He grinned and force sped through the battle meeting her halfway.

"Ron!" Olana shouted. "Ron why are you doing this? Why are you leading the clones against the temple?" her voice was angry and annoyed.

"Ron is no more," Mage replied simply then began attacking.

Mage powerful first swing sent Olana off balance stumbling to the left but she quickly regained her composure and blocked a swift second strike. Olana countered with and spin then took the offensive swinging fiercely and forcing Darth Mage to back up and play defense.

"You've become powerful," Olana commented. "I can sense the dark side in you."

Mage grinned. "You have no idea," he whispered. As Olana Chion tried to slice off Mages head he ducked and leaned back but released a powerful burst of force energy that slammed into Olana like a wall. The Jedi flew backwards slamming into several temple securities knocking them all off balance. Clone troopers immediately opened fire on the fallen Jedi and the temple security slaying them all.

Over his shoulder Darth Mage saw several clone troopers' gun down Zett Jukassa in the corner along with the remaining temple security and Jedi brutes in the area. "Squadrons one through eleven break apart and sweep the building," Mage instructed. "Squadrons 12 with me,"

"Stay in constant radio contact and watch each other's backs," Mage continued. "Kill everything and anything aligned with the Jedi." Darth Mage then turned and began leading squadron 12 down a separate hallway.

* * *

Jocasta Nu moved silently through the hall in the Jedi library tending to whatever matters that came up. As she turned the next corner she noticed a youngling and her apprentice Jin-Lo Rayce running towards her, Jocasta could sense something was wrong.

"Clones are attacking the temple!" Jin-Lo exclaimed loudly. "They are being led by Anakin Skywalker and Ronald Weasly!"

Jocasta wasted no time. "Flee the temple," she immediately instructed. "Through the underground passageways into Coruscant's underbelly."

Her padawan nodded his head and turned running for the door. "Save whoever you can!" she shouted after them then turned and stood in the middle of the room.

"We must not allow the contents of this Library to fall into sith hands!" she shouted instructions to the Jedi snipers, brutes and Temple security that were stationed around the room. "We will hold them at the door with heavy sniper fire!" she continued. "Then a swift strike by temple security and brutes!"

"Prepare for battle!"

The moment she uttered those final words the 501st began to pour into the library blasters blazing in all directions. Jocasta Nu flipped backwards to safety behind a shelf. The Jedi snipers lined around the higher levels opened fire slaying the entire first line that charged into the room. Another wave of clones poured into the room this time taking cover trying to find where the shots had come from.

Temple security and Jedi brutes rushed from the catacombs and charged catching the clones by surprise at the door. They engaged the clones in close combat while the snipers strategically took out clone troopers from a distance. The room burst into joyous laughter and celebration. They had successfully defended two waves of clone troopers but Jocasta Nu knew that was just a small portion of the greater battle.

Outside the room two clone troopers were in the hallway. "The Jedi have a strong hold in the library," one of the clone troopers said over a com-link. "Need backup ASAP."

* * *

Darth Vader swiftly turned the corner followed by the 12 clone troopers he had selected to follow him. The two clone troopers left standing outside the library silently moved down the hall and met Vader, saluting swiftly.

"Snipers are lined all around the upper levels with temple security and some brutes along the lower levels," the clone reported to Vader.

"Six up top and six below with me," Vader instructed the twelve clones behind him. "You two into the room first."

The clones obediently tightened their grips around their blasters and turned charging into the door but this time Darth Vader was tailing them. The two clones dropped to the left and right side of the entrance and opened fire into the room. Vader walked directly in-between them using his lightsaber to deflect laser fire away from himself and the clones.

Six troopers then dove into the room, pointed their blasters forward and fired grappling hooks up into the roof. While the next six poured into the room taking points and shooting they strapped their blasters to their waists and were lifted swiftly up to the top levels.

Three landed on the right side and three landed on the left. Their silent touchdown upstairs was soon followed by the sound of heavy blaster fire and the sound of bodies hitting the ground.

Vader was now walking directly through the fray downstairs deflecting shots and slaying those near him or approaching him. The eight clone troopers behind him were easily picking off the temple security and brutes around the area clearing a path for him.

Jocasta Nu pulled her lightsaber from her side and lifted the blue beam straight forward. "Anakin what are you doing?" she bellowed in confusion.

Vader lifted the old Jedi off the ground with Force grip then quickly impaled her with his lightsaber. Her body hit the ground thumping loudly, shortly after the six clone troopers came down from the upper levels.

"You two gather all information in this room onto droid units then burn it all," Vader instructed some clones.

"Yes Lord Vader," the Clones replied.

Darth Vader then stormed out of the room closely followed by the twelve clone troopers. He lead them out the hall and down to the left, the hallway opened into a large room filled with Jedi, snipers, brutes, temple security. They had a stronghold and were destroying the clone troopers that were attempting to advance on them. But Vader and the twelve troopers had come around behind them and were going undetected.

"Lord Vader," a clone trooper said. Vader turned and eyed him. "You could use the force and smash their forces with that statue beside them.

Vader looked to the left and saw the massive statue that loomed over the Jedi forces below. He grinned and lifted his hands concentrating his force powers on the bottom section of the massive structure. It cracked and cracked then began tipping forward like a giant tree falling. The Jedi forces below had no chance; the entire force was crushed below the hulking statue.

Below him the clone troopers began sweeping into the area and dispersing throughout the rest of the temple. "Lord Vader we just received word that we've taken over the hanger bay," a clone said.

Vader turned to his troopers. "Construct an anti-aircraft and shoot down any fleeing Jedi Interceptors," Vader replied happily.

"Yes sir," the clone got on his task.

"Follow me," Vader then instructed. "There is one more task to complete."

* * *

Darth Vader stood at the entrance to the Jedi training room using the force to sense if what he was looking for was inside. "He's here," Vader mumbled happily.

He started to enter the room. "Master," Vader heard his apprentice voice call behind him. "The 501st have all but taken the entire temple." Darth Mage told him. "This is the last room."

"Clones remain outside," Vader instructed. "We will handle these ourselves."

Darth Vader then turned on his heels and proceeded into the room trailed by Darth Mage. They reached the inner room and were standing on a balcony that overlooked the training area below them. Cin Drallig stood in the center of the room with four younglings behind him along with Bene.

"Anakin stop this!" Cin Drallig shouted. "You were the chosen one!"

"Enough talk!" Vader and Mage looked to the left and saw Cin Drallig's apprentice Serra Ketto standing next to them on the balcony, wielding duel lightsabers. "We have to stop them now!"

"I will handle this Master," Darth Mage said slyly as if he had been waiting for this moment.

"Bring it on," Serra Ketto grumbled angrily.

"Serra no!" Cin Drallig shouted from the training room floor but it was too late.

Serra swung a saber from the left then tried to drive one downward but Darth Mage swiftly blocked, back-stepped and used the force to push her backwards into the wall. Mage charged attempting to drive his lightsaber into her fallen body but she twisted her body and spun around on her shoulders kicking Mage's lightsaber from his grip.

Mage quickly spun right along with her and sprang backwards as Serra leapt to her feet and attempted to slice him. He quickly summoned his lightsaber and blocked the quick series of slashes and swipes Serra Ketto attempted to finish him with.

Mage stood his ground not moving a step backwards just deflecting anything Serra Ketto could throw at him but her attacks were relentless. She spun and sprang around attempt all sorts of unorthodox attacks. Anger swelled inside Mage and he had finally had enough, when Ketto jumped into the air Darth Mage took a step backwards.

The second she landed he thrust his foot forward smacking Serra with a powerful Force Kick. She slammed into the pillar besides her cracking it a little but she was still on her feet. Darth Mage then used the force to rip the pillar from the wall beside her. The pillar crashed into Serra Ketto and sent her sailing from the balcony. Her body was crushed by the pillar on the training room floor.

"NO!" Cin Drallig exclaimed loudly.

Vader wasted no time swiftly springing from the balcony and landing down on the temple floor forcing his lightsaber upwards. Bene charged forward but Vader caught her with a Force Choke while deflecting Cin Drallig's lightsaber with his right hand.

Vader slapped Drallig's lightsaber backwards with his own the flung Bene into the wall with his Force Choke breaking her neck. Drallig cried out and stumbled backwards a few steps. Beside him Darth Mage was slaying the younglings with his lightsaber and there was nothing he could do.

"You will pay for your crimes Anakin," Cin Drallig grumbled.

Vader said nothing, just stood eyeing the Jedi Master angrily. Drallig suddenly sped directly towards Vader attempted to use his mastery of force speed to impale Vader with his lightsaber. Darth Vader however twisted to the left barely sidestepping the attack then skillfully dragged his lightsaber across Cin Drallig's exposed back.

Cin Drallig cried out in pain and hit the ground hard screaming in agony. Vader stepped over him twisting his lightsaber with his wrists then drove it downward into Drallig's chest finishing the job. Both Mage and Vader then put their lightsabers away knowing their mission was at an end.

Darth Vader pulled a com-link from his waist then opened a connection with the Chancellor. "It is done my master," Vader told the blue display of Darth Sidious.

"Excellent, excellent," Sidious said gleefully. "The Separatists leaders are on the run. Go to Mustafar, Lord Vader and end this war."

"Yes my master," Vader replied obediently then closed the com-link. "Excellent job my apprentice," He then commented Darth Mage. "I have never seen a Force Kick before."

"Thank you master," Darth Mage grinned. "It's a move I'd been working on in secret."

"You'll be a powerful sith lord someday," Darth Vader said placing his hand on Mage's shoulder. "More powerful then the Chancellor and myself."

"Thank you Master," Mage replied now grinning broader than ever before. "Do we leave for Mustafar now?"

"No," Vader replied. "I must see Padmé first."


	17. Chapter 17: Order 66

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 17 – Order 66

* * *

(During Operation Knightfall)

"General Grievous I feel the clone troopers will not be able to handle Master Yoda," Sidious spoke to a small blue display of the droid commander. "Go to Kashyyyk and destroy Master Yoda personally when the time is right."

"Yes sir," the small Grievous coughed and disappeared.

"Yoda will kill Grievous for me," Sidious laughed. "Then I won't have to pay him for his services."

Darth Sidious sat proudly in his seat staring out into his giant room. This was his finest moment his victory over the Jedi was at hand. Now after all these years of patience and planning he was about to implement the death blow. He reached forward and pressed a button opening a transmission with a clone trooper.

"Commander Cody," Sidious spoke.

"Yes Sir?" the clone trooper named Cody saluted.

"Execute Order 66," Sidious replied gleefully.

"Yes sir," Cody saluted again and disappeared from the transmission.

The dark lord of the Sith couldn't help but to burst into hysteric laughter clapping his hands and screaming joyfully. He had done it, he had finally done it! It had taken countless years, planning, and the patience of a boulder but finally at this moment it was all worth it.

All of the clone troopers had received different special orders to carry out in certain situations. One of which was Order 66, if the Jedi were ever to turn against the Republic or endanger the Chancellor the clones would deal with them. The Jedi had gotten used to the clones even formed relationships with them but forgot one major factor. The clones served the Republic, not them. Palpatine, not the Jedi Council, was the supreme commander of the Grand Army and the clones had been made to follow his orders without question, even if they were to kill their field commanders.

Sidious sat back for a moment and sunk into his seat closing his eyes and concentrating with the force. He could feel the dark side growing stronger as Jedi started dying all over the galaxy. After soaking in the glory the scared Sith Lord stood to his feet and walked out of his doorway brandishing a broad smile.

* * *

Darth Vader held a youngling off the ground with Force Choke watching the youngling suffer. It felt good to release and use the anger and hate inside him to grow stronger with the force. Darth Mage was on the other side of the room dueling with three younglings at once.

Mage was skipping backwards around the room playing defensive and deflecting all the youngling's attempts. He suddenly stopped rushing backwards and spun in place spinning his lightsaber around his front and back as he turned. One of the youngling's lightsaber got caught in the spin and dragged to the ground. When Mage stopped spinning he sliced the youngling's chest with his lightsaber.

The last two charged Mage flung one backwards into a wall with Force Push. The last tried to cleave Mage's head off; he ducked, pulled his wand from inside his chest and jumped backwards.

"Advada Kadvera!" Darth Mage fired the killing curse into the youngling's body immediately killing him.

Vader dropped the dead youngling from his force choke and turned around noticing his master Darth Sidious standing behind him with a few clone troopers.

"Master," Vader dropped to a knee quickly followed by Darth Mage.

"Arise Darth Vader and Mage," Sidious said dryly. "You both have done well, my new apprentice," Sidious told Vader. "Your skills are unmatched by any sith before you. Now, Lord Vader and Darth Mage go and bring peace to the Empire."

"Yes my Master," they said in unison and immediately walked from the room.

* * *

(Mygeeto)

Ki-Adi-Mundi moved through the icy terrain on Mygeeto leading an army of clone troopers and droids through an ice storm. He had left Coruscant a while ago to do what he could on the front lines of the war and ended up here. Ki-Adi could sense the enemy up ahead and turned to his troops.

"CHARGE!" he bellowed and started dashing forward. But after a few steps he realized he was running alone and turned around. His entire clone army was standing still behind him with their weapons pointed directly at him.

The front line of clones opened fire on Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi as if they had never seen him before in their lives. Ki-Adi deflected the first several shots dropping eight clones on the front line but a laser shot tore through his right shoulder making him stumble backwards. Seven other shots quickly ripped through random sections of his body instantly killing the Jedi Master.

* * *

(Cato Neimoidia)

A Delta-7 Aethersprite sped silently through the skies of the Neimoidian purse world Cato Neimoidia. Jedi Master Plo Koon was leading a starfighter patrol attempting to catch any enemies by surprise and take them out. Plo Koon's ship was flying a few feet ahead of the ARC-170 starfighter squadron behind him.

The Kel Dor Jedi Master was staring ahead intensely when he suddenly felt a disturbance in the force. Before he had time to react his ship began to jerk and rumble from being hit by cannon fire. He jerked the controls to the right and attempted to barrel roll downwards and below the clone troopers range.

As the Plo Koon's ships began to spin downward all of the starfighters behind him opened fire filling the skies with dense cannon blasts. Several more shots slammed into Plo's Delta-7 causing the engine to explode in a burst of flames. The Jedi Master was consumed by the explosion, the crippled starfighter began to pummel towards the ground.

* * *

(Coruscant, Jedi Master Arligan Zey'z office)

Master Arligan Zey fell through the doorway and collapsed onto the floor of his office. His arm had a visible blaster fire wounds as did his leg and stomach. The Jedi Master had barely escaped the attack on the Jedi Temple and dragged himself to the safety of his office. He took several breaths trying to calm him and with his good arm wiped the sweat from his face.

After a moment he had finally gathered himself and suddenly realized there was someone else in the room. Null ARC Captain Ordo. The Jedi Master was completely defenseless at the moment and completely at the mercy of the clone trooper.

"Why are the clones attacking the Jedi?" Arligan questioned as he struggled to place his back against the wall by the door.

"The Chancellor has always had a secret set of orders that we the clone troopers must follow without question," Ordo replied without hesitation. He knew he was in no real danger at the moment the Jedi was to injured and tired to fight.

"What?" Arligan gasped.

"This is Order 66," Ordo continued. "If the Jedi ever try to raise up against the republic the clones are to eliminate them all."

Arligan's eyes grew large in surprise. "W-why?" he stammered realizing now that this was the end for him.

"I am only following orders," Ordo replied. "The Chancellor is the dark lord of the sith and all clones know it but we don't care. He is still the Chancellor."

Arligan Zey sighed and regained his composure accepting his fate and preparing to become one with the force.

"Let me arrest you sir," Ordo interrupted his concentration. "You'll be alive at least."

"No," Arligan shot back sternly. "I will not become a prisoner of war. Follow your orders!"

Commander Ordo lifted his blaster rifle and aimed square at Arligan's forehead. Paused for a moment then fired two shots.

* * *

(Toola)

Jedi Master Simms led about thirty clone troopers through the terrain. Along with her was Jedi Master Kai Hudorra and her Padawan Noirah Na, all three of them were walking in front. They were making their way back to the rendezvous point so they could be escorted off the planet. The Battle of Toola had just ended and these were some of the few survivors left.

Simms was a Senior General and had worked closely with the thirty clones behind her on several missions. She had bonded with them and used the force to sense their emotions and work along with them in battle. She immediately sensed the change in them when they received Order 66.

Simms pushed her padawan forward and summoned her lightsaber deflecting the laser fire. Kai Hudorra and Noirah Nah both summoned their lightsabers and joined in, backing up and sending blaster fire flying off in all directions.

"Master Hudorra," Simms grumbled. "Take Noirah and escape. I will provide a distraction."

Before anyone could agree or disagree Master Simms sprang into the air and landed directly in front of the first clone trooper. She drove her lightsaber through the clones belly then used the force to send him sailing backwards knocking several clones down.

Simms quickly took the defensive and began deflecting blaster fire but there were too many clones around and she was quickly surrounded and gunned down. When the clones turned to finish the other two Jedi they were gone.

* * *

(On board a Venator-class Star Destroyer)

Jedi Master Sev stood staring fiercely from his command post onboard the star destroyer. They were floating over the planet Ragmar V scanning for enemy or unusual activity in this galaxy. Without noticed the clone's below him sprang to their feet and opened fire in his directions.

Sev quickly hit the ground and rolled to the side then, gripping his lightsaber leapt into the air and landed beside a clone. Master Sev sent the trooper sailing into four other clone troops with the force knocking all five of them out. Three more rushed forward opening fire. Sev deflected the shots and moved swiftly forward slaying the nearest clone quickly.

He dashed close to the next to and took them both out with a single strike across both chest plates. All the clones in the room were dead but he could sense the others charging towards the command room through the halls. Jedi Master Sev closed his eyes and concentrated then suddenly burst towards the door.

The second he reached it the door split apart. Sev caught the surprised clone troopers with a massive force blast sending the first to lines into the sky and all over the corridor. The corridor itself became disfigured and destroyed by the massive force blast.

He hurriedly moved forward and diced two more clone troopers. Before he could do anymore damage to their numbers the dozens of remaining troopers surrounded Jedi Master Sev and opened fire at once. Sev caught blaster fire all over his body from every angle.

* * *

(Orto)

Ortolan Jedi Knight Nem Bees walked several feet in front of his battalion of clone troopers. He was on his home world attempting to free his people from the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The battle of Orto was about to begin at any moment.

Nem Bees walked steadily gripping his lightsaber moving to the sound of the thousands of clone troopers behind him. Suddenly the sound of footsteps stopped behind Nem and he turned around to figure out why. Every clone trooper behind him had their blaster rifles pointed square at him. There was nothing the Jedi could do nearly 300 blasters opened fire at once.

* * *

(Felucia)

Jedi Master Aayla Secura gripped her lightsaber. "CHARGE!" she shouted seeing her fellow Jedi Barriss Offee engage a battalion of droids several yards ahead of them. Aayla only got to make four steps before she was gunned down from behind by her own clone troopers.

Barriss Offee was force dashing forward slicing through droids as they sped through the strange growths that were all over Felucia. Behind her were dozens of clone troopers battling droids and a large AT-TE.

The Jedi was dealing the droids drastic loses slicing the soulless machines to pieces in the blink of an eye then continuing forward is if nothing was happening at all. Before Barriss Offee even had time to turn around the AT-TE opened fired with its massive cannons immediately vaporizing her.

* * *

(Bogden Jedi Training Facility)

Ali-Alann, J'oopi, and Shé Traavis walked from the damaged ship they had landed in followed by almost forty clone troopers. Masters Sian Jeisel and Du Mahn along with Master Chase Piru walked out of the training facilities large doors followed by a group of younglings to greet them.

"There's something wrong," Sian Jeisel sensed the disturbance in the force as Order 66 was passed to all clone troopers but it was too late.

The clones behind Shé Traavis opened fire on her slaying her immediately. Ali-Alann and J'oopi had enough time to turn around and begin deflecting blaster fire with their lightsabers. The younglings started to scream in fear.

"Younglings return into the temple and seal the doors!" Master Du Mahn turned her back to the clones and instructed her beloved younglings. It was the last thing she would ever do. Several clones behind her opened fire shooting her in the back several times then immediately proceeded to gun down the younglings she had just died for.

Master Chase Piru force dashed forward in a burst of anger tearing through three clone troopers quickly and brutally. She used the force to lift another clone while deflecting blaster fire and fling him off into the distance. Unfortunate she to like hundreds of other Jedi was simply surrounded and gunned down by the superior numbers of clones.

Sian Jeisel leapt into the air and landed beside Ali-Alaan and J'oopi. "You two take the remaining younglings and flee in the nearest space craft you can find," She quickly said while blocking blaster fire.

"What about you master?" Ali-Alann questioned.

"I will provide a distraction for your escape," Sian Jeisel replied.

The two young Jedi nodded their heads and moved towards the remaining group of padawans gathering them up and moving towards another ship sitting on the docking bay. Sian Jeisel used the force to summon one of the clone's thermal detonators the moment they were far enough away and detonated it.

The thermal detonator exploded destroying the docking bay, the ships on it, and the Jedi training facility in one swift motion. The explosion killed Master Sian Jeisel and the clones immediately as well leaving no trace of the previous battle.

* * *

(Kashyyyk)

Luminara Unduli was bent over healing another clone trooper. The Battle of Kashyyyk had ended thanks to the arrival of Jedi Master Yoda and reinforcements. She was now using her mastery of the force to heal clone troopers that had been injured in the previous battle. Five other troops were standing behind her guarding her position with large blaster rifles.

Luminara got no warning that Order 66 had just been received even though she was in the process of healing clone troops the ones behind her lifted their blasters and opened fire dropping her quickly.

Master Traavis was a few feet away and saw the whole event unfold. He force dashed towards her but was to late the blaster fire killed Luminara then the clones turned and opened fire on him. Traavis deflected several shots but one caught him in the thigh and he dropped to the ground crying out in agony. The clone troopers jogged closer to him and opened fire down at the fallen Jedi Master.

Master Yoda sensed his Jedi brethren dying all over the galaxy almost at the same time. He closed his eyes and suddenly realized instantly the clones were responsible for all the rapid deaths of Jedi.

Before the clones around him had time to take him out Yoda had leapt into the air and pulled his lightsaber from his cloak. Yoda landed on the nearest clones shoulder and drove his lightsaber through the neck then leapt and flipped through the air landing beside the next clone. One swift slice and the clones waist and legs separated.

Beside him two Wookies Chewbacca and Tarfful realized what was happening and opened fire on the remaining clones in the area slaying them. Yoda then sprang onto Chewbacca's back and the Wookies started running towards the docking bay to get Master Yoda to safety.

The trio finally reached Yoda's secret docking bay and the old Jedi Master hopped down from Chewbacca's back landing beside Tarfful. "Thank you my old friends," he said up to the Wookies. Chewbacca roared in the weird wookie language and pounded on his chest. His weird speech was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from around a corner.

General Grievous came walking around the corner laughing and coughing. "Master Yoda," Grievous managed to sputter.

"General Grievous," Yoda replied a bit surprised. "Expect you I did not."

"I've been sent here to take care of you once and for all Jedi scum," Grievous said back reaching to his side and grabbing two lightsabers from his waist.

"Foolish move you have made," Yoda replied easily summoning his lightsaber. "Leave you two must." Yoda then said to Chewbacca and Tarfful. "Alright I will be."

Chewbacca and Tarfful hesitated for a moment then turned and ran off into the forest. "That was a mistake Master Jedi," Grievous grumbled. "You will need all the help you can get." Grievous two arms split apart and now he was gripping four lightsabers standing in front of Yoda.

Yoda said nothing just stared forward gripping his lightsaber tightly in his palms. Grievous obviously did not know who Yoda was or just how powerful he was. Grievous charged forward swinging his four blades as one but Yoda nimbly sprang up and over Grievous head spinning several times. Yoda landed behind him and easily flipped to the right dodging the Generals second attack.

Yoda flipped back to the left and sliced Grievous right hand off quickly then landed flipped backwards and stood still staring forward. Grievous growled angrily and stepped forward swinging with his left hand. Yoda blocked then began flipping all over the docking bay springing back and forth attacking and deflecting Grievous swift strikes.

After a moment of Yoda's unorthodox style Grievous was forced of the defensive. Yoda managed to spring up and onto Grievous shoulder quickly slicing off another one of the Generals hands then landing behind him Yoda quickly sliced Grievous legs from the knee down.

Grievous body limply hit the floor and he cried out in pain while Yoda stood still for a moment and watched. "Sad it is," Yoda remarked. "Good you could have been."

"This isn't over," Grievous replied.

"Over it is General," Yoda said in a tired tone.

Grievous attempted to swipe Yoda from the ground with another lightsaber but Yoda easily sprang up into the air over the attack and landed directly on Grievous chest. Grievous could do nothing but watch as Yoda drove his lightsaber down into his chest plate immediately frying his insides and finishing the droid commander once and for all.

Chewbacca and Tarfful made their way back through the forest and over to Yoda. The Jedi Master took one final look at Grievous body then leapt onto Tarrful's back as the two Wookies boarded Yoda's ship to take off. All over the galaxy Yoda could fell the light side of the force growing weaker and weaker with each Jedi that was slain.

* * *

(Coruscant)

Harry and Hermione rushed up the stairs towards the burning Jedi Temple. They had been off on a private date and saw the pillars of smoke filling the sky so they made their way towards it. Unaware of the danger they were running directly towards.

Three clone troopers from the 501st were standing guard at the door. The clones watched Harry and Hermione walk directly towards them not alerting them of any danger. "What is going on Bly?" Harry asked the middle trooper.

"Harry, Hermione you can't be here!" the clone trooper shouted.

"KILL THEM!" the trooper next to him lifted his blaster and opened fire.

Harry quickly armed himself with his lightsaber and deflected the shot back at the clone slaying him. "Bly what is going on?" Harry demanded.

"Order 66," Commander Bly replied. The clone commander had befriended Harry and Hermione a while ago. He was with them on the Battle of Ilum and had bonded with the young ones. Bly secretly loved sitting and listening to their stories of Hogwarts and the magical world they had come from.

"What's Order 66?" Hermione asked.

"The Jedi are now the enemy of the Republic," Bly said lifting his blaster. "All clones are just following orders."

"Advada Kadvera!" Harry fired the blasting charm with no wand killing Bly before he could open fire. While this was happening Hermione had forced dashed forward and stabbed the final clone with her lightsaber.

"The clones are attacking the Jedi," Harry turned to Hermione while summoning his lightsaber. "We have to do something."

Hermione stopped Harry before he could walk inside. "We can't defeat the entire Grand Army alone." She said staring into his eyes. "We should hide in the Jedi Council room and make a signal for surviving Jedi to meet us there."

Harry paused for a moment. "You're right." He said and followed her to make their way down the stairs before they were spotted by other clone troopers.

It didn't take them long to reach the appropriate building and reach the floor where the Jedi Council building was located. They reached the room silently but once inside were greeted by ten clone troopers armed with blaster rifles. Harry wasted released a killing curse from his right hand and a force blast with his left hand finishing two clones immediately.

Hermione had already summoned her lightsaber and was using it to repel blaster fire as she charged forward. She easily sliced through the clones blaster then turned and stabbed her lightsaber backwards through his chest plate. Harry leapt over her and the clone coming down and taking a clone in half then immediately began deflecting their blaster fire.

While he blocked Hermione moved to the left tossed her lightsaber into a clone's helmet then used the force to summon it back. They moved as one towards the last five clones left in the room both slapping blaster fire off into the distance. The clones stood no chance. Harry slid to the right and Hermione slid to the left they both simultaneously slapped a clone trooper with a massive force push killing them.

The other three turned to attack but Harry dragged his lightsaber through the nearest belly while Hermione swung upwards opening a gash in another clones chest. The final clone stood in fear knowing his fate was sealed. Hermione reached to her side and pulled her wand upwards pointing it forward while Harry held up his left hand.

"Advada Kadvera," Harry and Hermione both said as one slaughtering the clone trooper with a double killing curse.

The room was now empty but littered with clone bodies. Harry made his way to the door and sealed it shut while Hermione moved to the communicators and began attempting to communicate Jedi Masters. After a minute or two Harry could hear her breathing growing heavier and she was becoming nervous. He stepped up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Hermione," Harry whispered. "What's the matter?"

Hermione inhaled then exhaled deeply. "Master Windu's connection isn't working and neither is Ron's, Obi-Wan's or Anakin's."

Harry dropped his eyes to the floor. He had a feeling the clones had probably gotten all of them but he had to be strong right now for Hermione. "They are all fine Hermione," he lied. "Open a secret signal that only Jedi receivers can pick up to alert the survivors of this safe location."

Hermione nodded her head and returned to her work. "Harry," she said sadly.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What if the clones killed Ron? Tears started to flow from her eyes. "What if Ron's dead?"

* * *

(Coruscant, Padmé Amidala's home)

Padmé rubbed her belly and cooed down at the baby in her stomach hoping it could hear her. She walked a little to the left then turned around and walked a little to the right. Anakin was close she could feel his presence near her. Padmé was worried she had seen the fire coming from the Jedi Temple but was under constant watch and not allowed to leave her room by clones.

Much to her relief the entry doors broke apart and Anakin stepped into the room followed by his padawan Ron. Padmé knew nothing of the events in the Chancellors office and had not been informed that her husband and friend had turned to the dark side. Naturally Padmé ran and fell into Anakin's arms.

"Anakin," she burst into tears. "I was so worried. I saw the fire at the Temple and I thought," she left her voice trail off. "What's going on?"

Padmé stared up at Anakin with her beautiful eyes searching for answers. "The Jedi tried to assassinate the Chancellor," Darth Vader replied.

"Oh no," Padmé shook her head in disbelief. "What are you going to do?"

"My alliance is with the Republic as is my Padawan's," Vader replied. "The Chancellor has ordered us to Mustafar to finish off the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

"What?" Padmé as in shock, he had just arrived and was about to leave her again. He hadn't even asked her about her health or wellbeing. Darth Mage just stood near the doorway in silence.

"The Chancellor says we have to strike now while all of the leaders are in one spot," Vader continued. "We leave immediately. I was just making sure you were alright Padmé and letting you know what is going on."

Padmé looked upset and hurt but she knew there was nothing she could do. "Alright," she replied sadly.

Darth Vader pulled the hood on his cloak up and over his head then turned swiftly on his heels and made his way towards the door. Darth Mage turned to the right and followed his master out of Padmé's room and into the hallway.


	18. Chapter 18: Birth of the Empire

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 18 – Birth of the Empire

* * *

"Assaj Ventress," Darth Sidious hooded shadowy face spoke down to a small blue display of the sith assassin. "General Grievous is dead but I have acquired a new set of apprentices. Go to Mustafar and assist them in killing the Confederacy leaders."

"Yes my master," The slender snake-like woman replied obediently.

"You there," Sidious called out to the nearest clone trooper.

"Yes sir," the clone snapped to attention.

"Send word I have called for a _special session_," Sidious instructed. "I must inform the Senate of the Jedi's betrayal."

"Yes sir," the clone disappeared through the doorway.

"It is time we took the Republic in a different direction," Darth Sidious said to nobody in particular.

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat quietly in the Jedi Council room holding each other and saying silent prayers for their Jedi companions whom they knew were most likely dead. Hermione sighed deeply and dug her head deeper into Harry's chest making him wrap his arm around her tighter. She loved being in his arms.

A few other clone trooper squads found their way into the Council room and all met with quick silent deaths before they could alert anyone. Bodies were scattered all over the room piled into corners. Harry and Hermione used the force to move the bodies into neat piles all around the wall of the room.

"Hermione I- the doors slid open interrupting Harry. Hermione was first up lightsaber drawn, blue blade buzzing ready for action.

"Calm down young ones," Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped into the room with a grin. Hermione rushed and embraced Obi-Wan tight.

"I thought you were dead," Hermione whimpered.

"I thought the same about the both of you," Obi-Wan replied honestly. "How long have you been held up in here?" He asked noticing the few dozen clone bodies piled around.

"We lost track of time," Harry replied moving over the control panel. "We were just trying to keep this signal alive."

"Well it led me here and I'm sure Anakin and Ron are alright," Obi-Wan tried to reassure them. "We just have to be patient."

All heads turned to the door as it slid open yet again. This time Senator Bail Organa hurried quickly into the room. "I'm glad to see you three alive," he whispered walking over to his Jedi friends.

"You don't have to whisper Senator," Harry grinned.

Senator Organa looked at him quickly. "I just witnessed clone troopers gunning down nearly a dozen padawans and younglings." He snapped completely wiping the grin off Harry's face.

"I'm sorry," Harry said after a moment.

"No it's alright. I shouldn't have snapped like that but everything is in shambles and I have no clue why," Bail rubbed his forehead and took a seat.

The doorway slid open again just as Obi-Wan was about to speak. This time a squad of clone troopers poured into the room catching them off guard. "JACKPOT!" one of them cried out.

All 12 of the clone troopers lifted off the ground and flew across the council room and slammed into the wall causing a huge hole to appear. Master Yoda walked in from the hallway and slowly to his seat.

"Master Yoda it's so good to see you," everyone said at once.

"Died many Jedi have," Yoda took a deep breath. "Feel it in the force, I do."

"Master what is going on?" Obi-Wan asked and slightly demanded.

Yoda shook his head. "Clones are attacking Jedi," he replied. "Met General Grievous, I did."

"You fought General Grievous Master Yoda?" Bail Organa arose from his seat. He was one who had always secretly doubted Yoda's powers.

"Defeat him I did," Yoda replied easily. "To the temple we must go."

"Master the temple is swarming with clones," Harry told Yoda.

"We saw it ourselves," Hermione added.

"Four of us it is," Yoda replied with a grin. "Not to hard it should be."

* * *

Bail Organa stepped from the ship that had just landed on the platform of the Jedi Temple. Four clone troopers were waiting and one approached.

"What's your business here?" the clone demanded.

"I caught a few Jedi," Bail replied motioning back to the ship. Two clone troopers walked out of the hatch followed by Obi-Wan and Yoda, hands bound with cuffs.

"Master Yoda _AND_ Master Obi-Wan what a catch!" the clone trooper exclaimed then turned around to alert the other three clones about this.

The clone trooper to the right of Obi-Wan opened fire catching the other with several shots. Then both troopers in front of Obi-Wan and Yoda opened fire dropping the other three clones almost simultaneously.

Obi-Wan and Yoda removed their cuffs and drew their lightsabers while Harry and Hermione took off the clone trooper suits. "Told you it would work," Yoda said smiling. "Continue we must. To the video room we must go."

"Stay here Senator," Obi-Wan told Bail Organa. "We will return shortly."

The four Jedi sped towards the huge sliding door and disappeared inside leaving Bail Organa in the ship to wait for them. Once inside the ship Organa received a message ob his com-link. A small blue figure appeared from its display.

"Senator Organa the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has called for a special emergency session," the figure told him.

"I will arrive as soon as possible," Bail replied and closed the link.

…

Yoda flipped through the air and somehow managed to strike all five clone troopers on the shoulder slaying them. Harry force dashed beside him and used the force to slam two clones through a wall then killed another with a well placed killing curse.

"Almost there," Yoda grunted and turned another corner.

The group met another clone trooper squadron in the next hallway. "JEDI!" one of the clones shouted.

Yoda immediately let the biggest force blast Harry and Hermione had ever seen erupt from his tiny green palms. The walls in the hallway stretched backwards from the force and all the clone troopers were blown backwards into and completely through different areas in the wall.

"Wow," Harry commented.

"Much to learn you still have," Yoda said to Harry then started dashing forward.

Harry, Hermione, and Obi-Wan ran directly up behind him. "Master Yoda how is it your capable of moving with such speed and agility during battle?" Hermione questioned when she was close enough.

"Force Valor," Yoda replied. "Learn it one day you might."

The running finally came to a halt and Yoda entered the door of the security room. As he had suspected the clones hadn't bothered to destroy any of the surveillance tapes of the attack on the temple. Moments later Obi-Wan had a small display playing in front of them. None of them expected what the saw next.

Anakin appeared on screen killing several younglings with his lightsaber. The screen changed to Ron shouting out orders to clone troopers then battling Olana Chion and killing her. Clone troopers gunning down younglings and padawands, dozens of Jedi being murdered in cold blood. Finally an image of Anakin and Ron taking a knee before Chancellor Palpatine appeared on screen. Hermione burst into tears at the discovery and fell into Harry's arms.

"Right Master Windu was. Chancellor is the dark lord of the sith." Yoda shook his head in sadness. "Fallen to the dark side they have," Yoda whispered sadly.

"Master," Obi-Wan finally said. "Please do not send me to face Anakin."

"No choice you have," Yoda looked at Obi-Wan. "Stop the Chancellor I must."

Everything fell silent for a moment as Obi-Wan realized what he now had to do. "What about us Master Yoda?" Harry asked.

"Help Obi-Wan you will," Yoda replied. "Fallen to the dark side Ron has. Stopped he must be."

* * *

Darth Sidious pulled the hood over his disfigured face to hide his appearance. His robe was burgundy with a matching velvet mantle and the hood. Everything had fallen into place according to his evil plan, every little detail. Now only one task remained and that was to win the Senates support. Sidious entered the Senate room as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine whom had just survived an assassination attempt by the Jedi.

Palpatine stepped into his area in the middle of the gargantuan room where his voice would be blasted throughout so that all inside could hear. He didn't speak at first just stood there silent letting the room look at what parts of his wrinkled and ugly face they could see. Padmé Amidala was in a seat directly next to the Chancellor and could see his hideous wounds.

"As you all my or may not know I was the victim of a brutal assassination attempt," Palpatine began. He paused before speaking.

"The Jedi, and some within our own Senate, had conspired to create the shadow of separatism using one of their own as the enemy's leader," Palpatine continued. "The Jedi hoped to unleash their destructive power against the Republic by assassinating the head of government and usurping control of the clone army." He made sure to pause and let this sink into the Senators minds.

"But the aims of would-be tyrants were valiantly opposed by those without elitist, dangerous powers!" Palpatine shouted. "Our loyal clone troopers contained the insurrection within the Jedi Temple and quelled uprisings on a thousand worlds!" he hoped this would make the Senators feel safe in his hands.

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated. Any collaborators will suffer the same fate." Palpatine finished coldly.

Palpatine let the Senators thoughts swirl around in their heads for a few moments before continuing. "These have been trying times, but we have passed the test. The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger. The war is over! The Separatists have been defeated, and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning!" his voice grew more powerful with each word.

"In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for ten thousand years." Palpatine paused yet again. He knew that he had promised to give up his powers when the war reached an end but of course had had different plans.

"An Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body and a sovereign ruler chosen for life. An Empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a new constitution!" The dark lord of the sith was cementing his hold on the galaxy with every word and visibly loving every moment.

"By bringing the entire galaxy under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the Republic in its later years will never take root."

"Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatist movement to grow unchecked. A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law!"

"Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms! We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without!

"Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: Those who challenge Imperial resolve will be destroyed!" Palpatine roared the final words and to his own surprise then entire room erupted into thunderous applause. Every single Senator in the massive room was standing on their feet clapping.

All accept one. Padmé Amidala. "So this is how liberty dies?" she whispered to herself. "With thunderous applause."

* * *

(Padmé Amidala home)

Obi-Wan used the force to leap upwards and land through the giant window. He stepped into Padmé room and silently began to move through it. Obi-Wan took two steps and the lights flashed on.

"Obi-Wan!" Padmé exclaimed. "Terrible things are happening!"

"I know," Obi-Wan said in a sad tone.

"Palpatine just created a Galactic Empire and named himself Emperor!" Padmé told him making Obi-Wan's face twist in disgust. That's just what he needed right now, more bad news.

"Padmé I have something to tell you," Obi-Wan placed his arms on her shoulders and led Padmé to the couch beside them. "Palpatine is the dark lord of the sith and Anakin has turned to the dark side along with Ron."

Padmé jumped up and pulled away from Obi-Wan shaking her head in disbelief. "You're lying," She replied. "Anakin told me the Jedi were trying to take over! He said you'd do this!"

"Padmé please listen to me," Obi-Wan tried to console her.

"LEAVE! NOW!" Padmé bellowed and pointed towards the window. "Leave before I alert the clones!"

"As you wish," Obi-Wan said bowing his head. The Jedi Master stepped out over the windows edge and landed directly in a speeder floating below it.

"What happened Master?" Harry asked from the driver's seat.

"I told her the truth," Obi-Wan replied. "Now she will lead us to Anakin and Ron."

* * *

Padmé rubbed her belly and her tears as she paced back and forth through the room. R2-D2 and C-3PO walked into the room. "Is there something the matter Miss Padmé?" C-3PO asked.

Padmé said nothing just turned and stormed past them. "C'mon threepio," she instructed.

"Where are we going my lady?" the droid questioned as it stumbled along behind her.

"Mustafar," Padmé said pulling a sweater around her shoulders.

"Mustafar?" C-3PO questioned its own hearing receptors.


	19. Chapter 19: The Jedi’s Last Stand

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 19 – The Jedi's Last Stand

* * *

Darth Sidious sat proudly in his large chair soaking in his own magnificence. One very rarely had the opportunity to accomplish their most sought after goal, the goal that seemed impossible and out of reach. Years of planning, years of lies and deceit, years of playing the role and hiding his true intentions, years of the constant thought that he would fail all paid off. Nobody in the universe could even imagine the happiness he was feeling at this moment.

Two guards stood armed at both sides of the doorway to the left of the new Emperor. Yoda began edging his way slowly into the doorway. The guards immediately pointed their blasters at Yoda, but with a flick of his wrists the Jedi Master used the force to effortlessly knock both guards into the wall unconscious.

Hearing the nose the Emperor slowly turned in his seat to face Yoda. "I hear a new apprentice you have Emperor," Yoda said, calmly placing his hands atop his walking stick. "Or should I call you, Darth Sidious?"

"Master Yoda," Sidious replied in a happy tone. "You survived."

"Surprised?" Yoda asked.

"Your arrogance blinds you Master Yoda. Now you will feel the full power of the Dark Side." Sidious lifted his wrinkled old hands and caught Yoda with a flash of Force Lightning. Yoda sailed backwards into the wall and collapsed to the floor with a loud thump.

Sidious burst into triumphant laughter as he stalked slowly closer to Yoda's fallen body. "I have waited a long time for this moment my little green friend."

Yoda opened his eyes and Sidious erupted into more laughter as he watched the old Jedi struggle to stand to his feet. "At last the Jedi are no more." The Emperor added.

"Not if anything to say about it I have," Yoda shot back and caught Sidious with a powerful force blast and sent the Sith Lord sailing backwards over a desk and collapsing on a chair. "At and end your rule is. And not short enough it was."

Sidious stood to his feet with a slight look of fear in his eyes. He had come too far to die now. Sidious force jumped into the air flipping towards the doorway but Yoda did the same and blocked his escape route.

"If so powerful you are," Yoda reached to his side and drew his green lightsaber igniting it. "Why leave?"

"You will not stop me," Sidious replied. "Darth Vader and Mage will become more powerful than either of us!" The Sith Lord slid a red lightsaber from the wrists on his robe.

"Faith in your new apprentice, misplaced may be." Yoda said taking his fighting stance. "As is your faith in the dark side of the force."

Yoda attacked first leaping high into the air and beginning to attack in his unorthodox style. Sidious blocked and went under the flipping Yoda allowing the Jedi Master to land in the middle of the room. Sidious drew down on him swiftly and they began exchanging swift lightsaber strikes. Sidious swings his lightsaber downwards trying to slice off Yoda's head but the Jedi Master is too swift and agile. He ducks and spins while deflecting any threat with ease.

They moved around the center of the room in a small circle attacking and defending each other's attempts at victory. The two most powerful of their time, Master Yoda and Darth Sidious dueling to the death, both of them knew this was their respective side's last stand.

Sidious began laughing and swung his lightsaber with all the strength he could muster. Yoda sprang into the air and landed on the stand that was in the middle of the room. Sidious jumped up after him and the two began dueling once again. The stand that their stood on suddenly began to lift from the ground. The roof above them spilt apart revealing the gargantuan Grand Convocation Chamber room the Galactic Senate met in.

The stand was lifting them to where the Emperor always set several hundreds of feet in the air directly in the middle of the other seats. Yoda was still flipping to and fro fighting hard with Sidious as they ignored the fact that they were being lifted higher and higher into the air as the moments passed by. Neither was making any real progress in their battle, the two were at a stalemate for the moment locked in combat.

The rising stand came to a halt but this did not affect the duel. Yoda attempted to strike Sidious waist but the Sith Lord skillfully blocked and countered with a downward strike. Their lightsabers locked and the two began to push one another back and forth slightly. The Dark Lord of the Sith and the Grand Master of the Jedi Order held each other still for a moment.

Sidious released his right hands grip on the lightsaber and tried to catch Yoda with a Force Push. Yoda used Force Valor and sprang directly upwards dodging Sidious attack, then flipped and landed behind him. Yoda charged a massive Force blast attempting to finish Sidious off from behind. The Sith Lord spun around just in time and released a stream of Force Lightning that collided with Yoda's Force Blast.

The two attacks exploded shattering the stand they were standing on and sent Sidious sailing off to the left and Yoda to the right. Yoda spun several times and landed safely inside one of the large council chairs. Darth Sidious did the same but landed on the edge and immediately began searching for Yoda.

"What's the matter Jedi?" Sidious hissed. "You spoke boldly in my throne room but so far have shown me nothing!"

One of the huge council chairs from Yoda's side of the Chamber flew from the wall and sailed directly towards Sidious. He leapt from his stand just in time barely dodging the collision almost slipping to his death when he landed. It took a moment but he climbed to safety and began searching for the Jedi again.

"You still hide scum!" Sidious exclaimed. "You will fail Jedi. Your Order is at its end!"

Yoda sprang from his hiding place and lifted his left and right hand forcing two more council chairs with ease and flung them at Sidious. The Sith's face changed from a grin to urgency. He sprang down towards the council chair beneath him. As he flew he used the force at the last moment to repel the first incoming council chair and dodged the second.

Sidious landed safely and cracked a grin once on safe ground again. "The dark side is to powerful old one," he commented with a laugh.

"Old One?" Yoda repeated in a confused questioning tone. "Young you do not look."

Sidious sent a council chair flying at Yoda then lifted another one followed by two more. Yoda side flipped to the left dodging the first then used the force to jump and land on the next council chair. He quickly sprang from that one and landed on the third then jumped to the fourth.

From there he made one final amazing leap and landed in the council chair directly next to Darth Sidious summoning his green lightsaber quickly. Sidious wasted no time drawing his red lightsaber even though he was in shock at the Jedi Master's true skill. Seconds later Sidious was in Yoda's council chair drawing down on him with a powerful strike. Yoda blocked then spun several times in a 360 motion forcing Sidious back.

Yoda landed then jumped flipping forward like a cannonball with his lightsaber extended outwards. Sidious jumped backwards swinging his lightsaber with perfect precision fending off the lightsaber every time it was in range. Sidious barely landed on the edge of the council chair and suddenly lost his balance. Yoda took the opportunity and jumped forward attempting to fry open the Sith Lord's stomach.

Sidious kicked off the edge barely dodging but Yoda was in pursuit already in the air swinging another strike. Sidious blocked and spun around doing a 180 and landing in the council chair with Yoda flying directly behind him. The Sith Lord turned and caught Yoda with a force push that sent him up several feet landing in the higher leveled council chairs.

"AHH HAHAHA!" Sidious cackled joyously.

He used the force to pull random council chairs from the wall and then toss them down to towards the bottom of the room. He sent ten huge chairs crashing down to the bottom of the room. The eleventh floated out from its position and Yoda came spinning downwards directly at Darth Sidious green lightsaber buzzing. Sidious quickly drew his saber and dodged Yoda's downward strike them attempted to tear him in half.

Yoda jumped upwards blocking the attack and landing on the side of the council chair. He quickly blocked Sidious second and third strikes then spun over his head attacking. Sidious swiftly deflected Yoda's attacks while stepping forward then spun around and attempted to behead Yoda. The Jedi Master ducked and flipped forward about to throw himself straight through Sidious but the Sith Lord flew upwards leaping up to a higher council chair.

Yoda was quick to attack first using the force to toss the council chair outwards forcing Sidious to leap for safety. While Sidious was in the air Yoda used the force to slam him downwards into another council chair. A loud muffled thump rang out through the Chamber and Yoda, believing the battle was over placed his lightsaber on his hip and exhaled deeply.

As the old Jedi Master turned his back to make his escape he sensed the disturbance in the force. Yoda turned around seeing Sidious standing behind him chuckling with a huge grin. Sidious fired a bolt of force lightning at his surprised opponent hoping to fry the green Jedi to a crisp. Yoda caught the force lightning in his palms and sent it directly back at Sidious grinning and grunting as he did so. Sidious face twisted from a grin to a look of fear but he stretched his hands out and caught the Force Lightning in his palms and held it for a moment laughing gleefully.

Yoda's facial features fell as he realized what was about to happen. This could be the end if he didn't do something. Sidious released the massive burst of Force Lightning and at the same moment Yoda fired off an equally powerful Force Blast. In the blink of an eye the two powerful force attacks collided and erupted into a massive explosion sending both combatants flying in opposite directions.

Darth Sidious flew back nearly 20 rows of seats, smashed into one and flipped over to the next council chair sliding over its edge. He clawed and gripped stopping the fatal fall from happening. He looked over and laughed as he watched Yoda's small framed fall down towards the bottom of the Chamber out of his field of vision.

Yoda tumbled through the air knowing there was almost nothing he could do. The last moment before he hit the ground he used the force to somewhat cushion and absorb some of the impact from the fall. He still hit the ground with a loud thump and didn't move.

* * *

"FIND THE JEDI'S BODY!"

The sound of footsteps stirred Yoda back to consciousness. He looked straight, to the left, and then the right quickly remembering what had happened. Yoda began to crawl along the dark floor he had been laying on moving towards a small red ventilation shaft opening he could see up ahead. Once he reached the opening Yoda used the force to pull open the hatch and crawl inside letting the opening seal again.

He crawled through the small narrow shaft turning left then right then left again finally ending up in a small circular room with a sealed hatch at the bottom. He reached inside of his waist belt and pulled a small communicator from his hip.

"Ready I am. Perfect timing we will need." He spoke into the communicator then pulled open the hatch. He waited for a few brief moments then a small red speeder pulled underneath the hole. Yoda leapt down into the passenger seat. Bail Organa was the driver.

"Failed I have," Yoda grumbled, shaking his wrinkled head from side to side. "Into exile I must go."


	20. Chapter 20: The Battle on Mustafar

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Wars or Harry Potter characters in this story

* * *

Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

Chapter 20 – The Battle on Mustafar

* * *

Darth Vader's fighter sliced silently through the sky closely followed by Darth Mage in another fighter. The two star crafts swooped downwards and ejected their landing gear before landing almost silently on the landing pad. Both climbed from their fighters and pulled the hoods on their robes over their heads.

"Stay with the ship R2," Darth Vader instructed his droid companion. He did not want his actions recorded or even seen by anyone but his padawan.

He had been sent to this place to kill the Separatists Council and anyone that stood in his way. His orders were clear and even though at this moment Vader was too consumed by the dark side to turn back, he still was reassuring himself inside that this was for the Republic. Vader snapped back to attention and began walking quickly forward towards the door.

Darth Sidious had supplied Vader and Mage with all of the security codes so they could bypass the Separatists Security undetected. The door broke apart quietly and allowed the two Sith entrance. It didn't take long for the two to reach the main room where the entire council was. A few lefts, a couple rights, and one elevator lead them directly to the door of the room.

The door split in half, Vader and Mage waked inside the room quietly. "Ah Lord Vader and Darth Mage!" one of the Separatist Council members called out walking towards them with open arms. "The Emperor told us to expect you."

The council member moved closer to Darth Mage. "And you are?" he demanded rudely. In a flash Mage had summoned his lightsaber and sliced the councilman in half. The others broke into a hysteria running around the room frantically. There was no way out but the doorway behind Darth Vader and Darth Mage.

Vader summoned his lightsaber and forced the blade out then stepped to the right and ended the nearest councilman. Mage used the force and tossed two more back into a wall making blood push from their shattered frames. A councilman sprang up from nowhere and began letting off shots from a blaster.

Vader spun and easily slapped away every shot before turning and beheading the councilman execution style. Mage used the force and summoned the blaster then began shooting down the remaining Separatists council members. Finally only one was left, Nute Gunray, cowering in the farthest corner from the action.

Vader and Mage stood on either side of him staring down at the shivering creature. "P-Please," he stammered. "Lord Sidious promised us peace! We only want-"He meant you in pieces," Vader interrupted him. Mage dragged his lightsaber across Nute Gunray's chest finishing the last of the Separatist leaders.

"I'm going outside," Vader said blankly, showing no emotion after being involved in that slaughter.

...

"The Separatist Council is dead master," Vader told the small blue display of Darth Sidious.

"Excellent, Excellent." Sidious repeated several times. "Send a message to the Trade Federation ships. Tell them the entire Separatist droid army is to be shut down immediately."

"Yes Master," Vader replied obediently.

"Also Lord Vader I've sent Asajj Ventress to join you and Darth Mage on Mustafar." Sidious added.

"What for Master?" Vader questioned.

"Watch for coming danger Lord Vader. Her assistance will be helpful to you and Darth Mage in the future." Sidious replied then closed the connection.

As the connection closed Asajj Ventress fighter pulled and landed next to Darth Mage's on the docking bay. The slender woman leapt from her seat and flipped, landing directly in front of Darth Vader and Darth Mage.

"I've been instructed to assist the both of you," She hissed.

Vader opened his mouth to say something when he noticed Padmé Amidala ship floating down from the sky. He pushed past Asajj and headed for the ship's opening hatch. Padmé came walking slowly from the hatch, holding her stomach and the wall for support.

"Padmé what are you doing here?" Vader asked.

"I heard terrible things about you Anakin," Padmé said reaching out and falling into her loves arms. "Obi-Wan told me you murdered a group of younglings and other insane things." She paused and stared into his eyes. "I just needed to be with you. To look you in the eyes and know that they were lies."

Padmé stared up into Anakin's eyes and paused. Her facial expression changed and she took a step back. "You did do it. Didn't you?" she demanded.

Vader reached for her and she pulled back. "I did what I did for the Republic! For us and our future!" Vader shouted.

"Anakin how could you?" Tears began to swell up in Padmé's eyes.

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother!" Vader bellowed. "I'm becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed. Only my power can save your life!"

"I don't even know you anymore," Padmé burst into full blown crying now. "You've changed Anakin. You're not Anakin anymore."

"I did this for you!" Vader screamed again.

"Stop shouting at her Anakin!" Obi-Wan stepped from the hatch followed by Harry and Hermione.

"RON!" Hermione screamed when she noticed he was standing in the distance. She started to run towards him but Harry grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"He's a Sith now Hermione," Harry said coldly. "Remember what we came here to do."

"RON STOP THIS!" Hermione began tearing up and pleading with her old friend.

"You brought them here!" Vader shouted pointing at Padmé. "You brought them here to kill me."

"No Anakin." Padmé tearfully replied. "Never."

"LIAR!" In a fit of rage Vader caught his beloved Padmé in a tight Force Choke. He held the grip tight for a few moments.

"LET HER GO ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan bellowed stepping forward. Darth Mage and Asajj Ventress walked directly beside Darth Vader silently. He released Padmé from the Force Choke and let her body collapse to the ground. Obi-Wan, Harry and Hermione circled around and leaned over to check her pulse.

"If you're not with me then you're my enemy." Vader said coldly.

Obi-Wan was shocked. He stood silently for a moment while Harry and Hermione took places at his side. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." Obi-Wan slowly reached and made the blue blade appear from his lightsaber.

"You will try," Vader shot back quickly drawing his blue bladed lightsaber and leading forward engaging Obi-Wan.

Hermione used the force to push Asajj backwards as she charged forward brandishing her green lightsaber. Asajj summoned both her red sabers and lunged forward trying to drive them both through Hermione but the Jedi/Witch skillfully blocked.

Harry and Ron stood staring at each other while their companions dueled beside them, neither saying a word just staring almost unblinking and not breathing. "What the hell is going on Ron?" Harry finally demanded.

"Weak little Ronald Weasly is no more," Darth Mage shot back. "I am Darth Mage now."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked a hint of pain in his voice. "You were my best friend. My brother."

"You stole her from me!" Mage shouted back. "She was mine!"

"You turned to the dark side because Hermione loves me?" Harry was shocked. "I didn't steal anything she picked me and you were jealous."

"When I'm done with you she'll be picking up your different pieces." Mage replied and summoned the lightsaber that was sitting at his waist.

Harry did the same. "So be it."

They circled each other slowly moving around; suddenly Mage charged forward and began taking the offensive. He swung powerful and precise strikes forcing Harry to take steps backwards and defend himself. Mage was using the anger and resent he felt towards Harry to give him more power like Darth Sidious had told him. He could feel the force inside him growing stronger the angrier he got.

Harry blocked high but Mage lifted his leg and booted Harry in the chest sending him stumbling backwards. Mage started to walk forward but Harry opened his palm and fired off a huge red and black blasting charm. Mage barely leapt to the side dodging the deadly attack then rolled to his feet and drew his wand.

Harry spun his lightsaber around and came forward while Mage mumbled a quick spell and shot it from his wand. Harry rolled under the attack and tried to slice Mage's ankles off but the Sith jumped up dodging and began attacking right back. The two Wizard/Jedi's sabers locked together and began buzzing loudly as they stared hatefully at each other.

Harry pulled back then came forward swinging his lightsaber like a helicopter. Darth Mage jumped back out of range then pulled his foot back and kicked the air catching Harry with a Force Kick. Harry felt a massive pressure in his hips and ribs before he was flung to the right several feet. Darth Mage grinned and dragged his lightsaber's blade along the ground slightly as he stalked forward.

Harry was not unconscious, just waiting. The second Mage was in range Harry lifted him from the ground with Force Grip then flung him backwards into several large canisters. The young Jedi then searched for and summoned his lightsaber before moving towards Mage's crumpled body.

"Finished Ron?" Harry taunted knowing his old friend was far from done. It hurt Harry that they had reached such a point in their friendship. Ron was like a brother to him but he was consumed by the dark side and had to be stopped.

Darth Mage quickly climbed to his feet grimacing. "I said don't call me that!" he bellowed and charged forward.

Their lightsabers collided together causing a dazzling display of sparks to fill the air. Mage face twisted with disgust and he swung his lightsaber again with more force and anger. Harry pulled his lightsaber up to defend the attack but was sent back a few inches from the impact. He had no time to react and was forced immediately to fend off Darth Mage's relentless advance. Mage swung from the right then downward, left and up again swinging his lightsaber with one hand in an unorthodox manner. Darth Mage then took a step to the right and attempted to slice Harry across the neck, down the chest, on the thigh and then the shoulder. Harry was masterfully fending off everything perfectly. But Darth Mage was swelling with anger inside him and had bountiful amounts of energy burning inside him. He would not tire soon. He pressed forward growing more angry by the second swinging his lightsaber like a baseball bat with both hands at Harry.

Harry barely leapt backwards dodging the deadly swing. Mage spun and blocked Harries lightsaber on his right then deflected a slice aimed at his waistline. Harry had stolen the offensive and was no pounding away at Darth Mage's defenses. The Sith however was proving to be just as skilled as Harry with a lightsaber as he seemed to effortlessly protect himself from all angles. The two began to exchange rapid blows both attempting to make a real advance towards victory.

Mage swung from the right, Harry defended but the power from the strike knocked his lightsaber down. Mage drove his fist into Harries check making him stumble back a few steps. "This fight is over!" he grumbled advancing forward.

Mage lifted his lightsaber above the fallen Jedi preparing to finish him. At the last moment Harry lifted his lightsaber and blocked holding Mage at bay for a few seconds. "Advada Kadvera," Harry grunted.

Darth Mage felt a sudden chill spread throughout his body. He looked down and saw Harries palm near his stomach. In all his rage and anger he didn't notice Harry was on blocking his strike with one hand leaving his other hand free to attack with wand-less magic. But he didn't even have enough time to think about that. Meer seconds after he looked down all the life left Darth Mage's body and he collapsed limply onto the docking bay, dead.

Harry exhaled deeply and looked down at his best friend's body lying dead by his own hand. Born Ronald Weasly died Darth Mage.

* * *

Hermione ducked, stepped back then blocked Asajj left lightsaber. Hermione hated this ugly woman and had secretly wanted to revenge on her since their first encounter during the Battle on Ilum.

'So far so good,' she thought blocking both lightsabers back to back as she stepped strategically around the landing platform. Hermione back stepped then pushed Asajj right lightsaber upwards and ducked the left leaving the Sith assassin completely open. Hermione caught her with a powerful Force Push sending Asajj slamming into the ground.

Ventress however was back on her feet in seconds and smacked away Hermione's attempt at finishing her. Ventress then tried to catch Hermione with a spin kick that got ducked forcing her into a 360 degree spin. Hermione ducked and moved backwards then began attacking Ventress again this time swinging her lightsaber faster and fiercer. Ventress was moving like the wind dodging and blocking every one of Hermione's attacks then somehow kicked her square in the face.

Hermione collapsed backwards but used the force to push back to her feet. Asajj wasted no time and was on her like a hawk swinging her lighstabers wild and untamed from every possible angle. Hermione skipped backwards as she was forced to think only for the moment and defend herself from a certain death.

Asajj Ventress stayed on the offensive for a long time spinning her duel lightsabers smoothly through the thick Mustafar air, each attack mere inches from slaying Hermione. But she was well trained by Master Windu and would not be easily defeated. Hermione was on her P's and Q's as she loved to say and Asajj could not penetrate her defenses for the moment. Ventress however was well trained by Count Dooku and knew how to use the terrain to her advantage in battle.

She used the force to fling a canister at Hermione from behind clipped her on the shoulder. Hermione cried out and fell forward collapsing to the ground in front of Asajj Ventress feet. The snake-like woman laughed knowing that victory was in her grip at that moment.

"You will never defeat me Jedi," She spat. "You are weak! Your order is weak!" Ventress began to circle slowly around Hermione. "You fear your anger and rage and try to contain it but I embrace and use as a weapon!"

Hermione's breathing picked up and she realized what she had to do if she wanted to live through this battle. She used the force to drag Ventress feet from beneath her forcing her to trip and giving Hermione enough time to climb to her feet and summon her lightsaber once again. Hermione gave in and allowed the hatred she felt for Asajj Ventress to boil inside her fueling her rage. She could see Ventress face change as she sensed the shift in the force and realized what she was truly up against now.

Hermione Force Dashed forward nearly killing Ventress with a forward thrust but she barely jumped backwards from the attack. Hermione continued forward swinging her lightsaber with deadly power behind it now. Hermione attacked relentlessly beating away at Ventress lightsabers for nearly twenty strikes. Ventress stumbled backwards and Hermione sliced the middle of her lightsaber leaving her with one blade in hand. Asajj face twisted into a look of fear.

"What's the matter?" Hermione taunted. "I'm just giving in to the rage as you said!"

Ventress attacked but Hermione smacked her lightsaber downward and caught Ventress with a Force Blast. Ventress flew backwards and landed in the fetal position near the edge of the platform. Hermione moved forward on her slowly giving Ventress time to stand to her feet and summon her lightsaber. It didn't matter at this point Ventress was visibly tired and hurt. Hermione swung from the left ducked then sliced directly through Asajj Ventress midsection. Before the two halves could fall to the ground Hermione Force Pushed her body over the edge of the platform sending her down into the lava below.

She stood there for a moment; face twisted into an evil and sadistic grimace as she stared down waiting and hoping Ventress would somehow come back for more. Hermione had always been the less violent and more think things through then act person. This feeling she felt inside, this _Rambo-like_ feeling that was telling her forget the plan let your anger and rage guide you. Destroy everything in your path with your furious hatred!

Hermione shook her head several times and snapped back to reality. She could feel the dark side swelling up inside her consuming her very insides and filling her with hatred. Even though she had only given in for a few minutes she was almost consumed by the lure of the dark side and its power. She began counting down from twenty to one slowly while she inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to calm herself and rest safely in the Force.

* * *

Darth Vader and Obi-Wan had moved from the platform and had been dueling through the catacombs and hallways in the facility. Their lightsabers had burned lines into the walls and the massive Force attacks they had used against each other left the hallways deformed and dinted inwards. Sweat was pouring off both warrior's faces and necks dripping down to the ground.

Vader was attacking with pure rage behind every strike and Obi-Wan could sense it. As they exchanged blow after blow Obi-Wan could sense Anakin's new hatred for Obi-Wan and the Jedi Order. His friend, companion, and brother had been completely consumed by the dark side and there was nothing he could do about it.

Yoda knew he could not send anyone but Obi-Wan Kenobi to eliminate the threat of Darth Vader. Obi-Wan knew as well but dreaded the thought and now here he was locked in life or death combat with his old apprentice. Obi-Wan wasn't using his full abilities by choice, he just couldn't bring himself to end this battle by killing Anakin. He was playing excellent and precise defense for most of the duel secretly trying to think of a plan.

Darth Vader was neither concerned nor worried with holding back any of his newfound abilities. The moment Obi-Wan walked out of that ship Vader knew he was going to kill him. He had in his mind those Obi-Wan were the reason Padmé was laid out on the landing platform outside. In fact Vader blamed Obi-Wan for everything over the years and now all that bottled up rage and anger was being released.

Vader was a Sith Lord now at first he denied it saying it was for the Republic but once the nightmares from Operation: Knightfall went away he accepted his new destiny. He was setting out to be the most powerful person in the universe even more powerful then the Emperor. Once he had learned everything he could from Sidious Vader would slay him and take over as Emperor making Darth Mage his second in command.

Vader knew that the Emperor had been playing him like a pawn but he let it happen. He knew the Emperor would succeed in whatever secret agenda he had planned regardless of Vader's aligning with him or not. Vader chose to align himself with the side he felt would win and then make his move for ultimate power. Vader's anger and resent towards Sidious could never be revealed but that to be being released on Obi-Wan. In a way Kenobi was being used as a stress release ball for Darth Vader to toy with.

"Come to your senses Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Stop calling me that!" Vader screamed back.

Vader lifted his foot and kicked Obi-Wan in the chest knocking the Jedi Master on his back. Obi-Wan barely blocked Vader's lightsaber and tripped the Sith giving himself time to stand. Obi-Wan used the force to lift and toss Vader across a long table and into the wall crashing down on the floor out of sight. Obi-Wan moved slowly to the right trying to catch a glimpse of Vader but before he could a speaker lifted from the wall and slammed into his left side.

Obi-Wan and the speaker flew to the right and crashed through a large window flying out and slamming into a metal walkway hanging above the lava. He looked up and saw Anakin standing in the window staring down at him. Seconds later Vader had sprang down and engaged Obi-Wan in combat again. Obi-Wan was angry now and took the offensive with deadly powerful strikes. Vader stared stepping backwards doing his best to block the forward attack.

Obi-Wan wasn't giving him a moments rest. He swung left, right, left, right, up, down, then ducked and caught Vader with a Force Push. Vader sailed backwards and flipped over the guard rail. Obi-Wan ran forward and leapt onto the rail, looked down then jumped after Vader on the walkway below him. Vader was up and defending himself from Obi-Wan's sudden relentless attacking but the more Obi-Wan pressed the angrier Vader got.

Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber from the left but Vader blocked it and punched Obi-Wan in the cheek knocking him back. Obi-Wan spun around and countered with a kick to Vader's side then a swift swing with his lightsaber. Vader stumbled and barely blocked, almost beheading himself with his own lightsaber.

"Why are you doing this?" Obi-Wan demanded. "You are killing Padmé!"

"Liar!" Vader bellowed angrily. "I'll save her! I'll be more powerful then you all! My powers will save her!"

"You sound like a madman Anakin! Please don't make me do this." Obi-Wan pleaded.

Vader stormed forward and they began fighting again. Vader kicked Obi-Wan backwards again and through a sliding door. Vader pursued in and began swinging wildly at Obi-Wan in a rage but the Jedi Master moved around the room dodging everything. Vader's lighstaber sliced through a control deck melting a line completely through it. A loud alarm began to blurt out from the speakers around the facility but Vader and Kenobi ignored it and kept fighting.

Their battle lead them through another sliding door and back out onto a metal walkway. Obi-Wan had his back to the lava and Darth Vader came forward trying to slice him through. Kenobi jumped backwards and landed on a small floating platform that was floating over the lava while Vader watched him float away.

A small droid fluttered through the sky behind the platform. Vader grinned and jumped onto the top of the droid forcing its small body into the lava melting its bottom parts. The small droid struggled to get into the air and began floating faster towards the platform.

"You cannot win Obi-Wan," Vader teased. "I will show you the true power of the dark side."

Vader flipped high over Obi-Wan's head and landed behind him on the edge of the barely stable platform immediately attacking. They stood in place and exchanged numerous blows throwing the platform to and fro off balance above the lava. Vader tried to cut Obi-Wan's ankle but the Jedi Master lifted his leg for a moment spun to the left and tried to slash Vader. Darth Vader blocked and attacked then blocked again. Nothing could stop the fight that was going on but death, not even the fact that they were hanging only two feet from molten lava on a raggedy floating platform. Vader blocked again and slid sideways to the left as Obi-Wan slid to the right. Obi-Wan tried to slice Vader's leg but Vader blocked, jumped straight into the air and landed right back in his same spot.

The platform nearly flipped over but Obi-Wan used the force to keep it stable while Vader floated through the air. When Vader landed the platform careened and turned a hard right floating directly towards the edge of the lava river. Obi-Wan Force Jumped off the platform and landed on the safety of solid ground. Vader stood angrily on the platform shifting his legs and trying to figure out what he could do.

"It's over Anakin. I have the high ground." Obi-Wan made his lightsaber disappear.

"You underestimate my power." Darth Vader grumbled.

"Don't do it."

Vader jumped into the air flipping towards Obi-Wan. Kenobi drew his lightsaber and easily sliced in a circular motion around Vader's spinning body. Both of Vader's legs and his good arm fell from his body and hit the ground rolling off in different directions.

Vader's body hit the ground hard. "I hate you! I hate you!" he screamed out over and over in-between his cries of agony.

"You were the chosen one Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried out with pain in his voice. "You were supposed to bring balance to the order not destroy it!"

"I HATE YOU!"

Obi-Wan summoned Darth Vader's lightsaber and turned to walk away. Vader tried to use his mechanical hand to claw his way up the hill and attack Kenobi but instead he began to slide down towards the lava. A spark hit his clothing and in moments Vader's entire body was covered in bright red flames. His screams of agony filled the area so Obi-Wan looked back, shook his head sadly and walked away leaving Anakin Skywalker to his fate.

* * *

Waves of lava rushed past melting everything in the area. Portions of the factory behind the landing platform were completely gone dissolved by the lava. Hermione came walking down from the ships hatch and ran forward jumping into Harries arms.

"Thank goodness," she cried out. "I thought you were dead."

"No my love I'm fine." Harry replied, taking her in his arms.

"What about Ron?" Hermione questioned when she finally pulled herself from Harries chest.

Harry stared at her for a moment. "How's Padmé?" he changed the subject not wanting to admit he had been forced to kill Ronald Weasly.

"I just ordered the medical droid and C3PO to take her inside and examine her." Hermione told him.

"What about Master Kenobi?" Harry then asked. "Has he returned." Hermione shook her head sadly and looked away.

"Don't worry young Jedi," Obi-Wan's voice called from nowhere. "I am fine." Obi-Wan ran up behind Harry and Hermione then placed a calming hand on both their shoulders. "Where is Mrs. Padmé?"

"Inside the ship receiving medical attention," Hermione told him.

"Good we must go. This area is not safe anymore." Obi-wan said back. The three entered the hatch and after a few moments the ship lifted from the landing platform and flew off into the skies.

* * *

Three clone troopers walked slowly through the ashy soft ground on Mustafar one looked to the left. "Down there!" the clone trooper exclaimed. "Alert the Emperor."

Darth Vader's remains lay steaming and smoking in the ground a few feet away from the clone troopers. One of the clone troopers approached the body and bent down to check for a pulse. Darth Sidious walked up behind the other two clones.

"He's still alive sir!"

"Get him and take him to the ship immediately!" Emperor Sidious instructed the clones.

* * *

Padmé Amidala was lying with her legs in stirrups behind a huge display window. Jedi Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi were watching through the window along with Harry, Hermione, and Bail Organa. The medical droid inside moved around the room darting from table to table gathering supplies and other medicines. Padmé let out a horrible shriek and grabbed the side of the table. The droid reached between her legs and moments later was holding a small baby in its metallic hands.

The droid floated quietly next to Padmé. "It's a boy," the droid told her.

Padmé cracked a small grin and stared at her beautiful baby boy. "Luke," she whispered then screamed again.

The droid handed Luke off to another droid and flew back between Padmé legs. Padmé screamed again and gripped the side of the table crying out in agony. Minutes passed and the droid was holding another baby in his hands.

"It's a girl," the droid said.

Padmé broke into tears of joy. "Leia," her voice was barely audible. Obi-Wan and the others turned their backs to the window.

"To powerful the Emperor was. Defeat him I cannot." Yoda said to Obi-Wan.

"Anakin and Ron have been stopped," Obi-Wan informed the Grand master. "What are we going to do?"

The door opened and the medical droid floated out. "We don't know what's wrong with her." The droid began. "We've tried everything possible but we're losing her. It seems she's just given up on life."

Everyone rushed to the window. Padmé was lying on the bed staring straight up into the ceiling with rivers of tears leaking from her eyes. She inhaled a deep breath closed her eyes and then exhaled her last breath.

"We've lost her." The droid informed everyone outside the room then closed the curtain over the display window.

"Hide her children we must." Yoda said.

"Harry and I will take Leia," Hermione said taking Harries hand in her own.

"I will take the boy to his relatives," Obi-Wan's voice was filled with pain.

"Into hiding we must all go." Yoda instructed. "The future these children are. Protect them we must."

* * *

Vader opened his eyes in time to see a black mask being lowered over his face. He couldn't move and was barely able to breathe so there was nothing he could do but watch as the mask came closer and closer until it was completely shut around him. Once the mask sealed his breathing got easier and all the pain in his body disappeared. The table he was strapped to begin to lift into an upright position The Emperor was standing next to him.

"Lord Vader," Sidious began. "Can you hear me?"

The room was silent except for Vader's loud breathing. "Yes master." Vader replied.

"Lord Vader," Sidious continued. "Darth Mage has been killed."

Vader turned his head and stared at Sidious. "Where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she alright?"

"It seems in your anger you killed her." Sidious told him.

"I killed her? I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt it!" the room began to rumble and rattle as Vader in his new full body suit began to struggle with his arm and leg restraints.

Machinery around the room began to crush and break, bottles and vials smashed sending glass all over the room. Vader ripped his right arm from the restraint and crushed all the droids in the room with the Force. He freed his legs and left arm then wobbly stepped onto the ground. The room around the continued to rumble and shake as Vader cried out in agony of losing the one he loved. The entire reason he had turned to the dark side was now dead and gone by his own hand.

"NOOOO!!!!"

The walls in the room exploded outwards from the immense Force power Vader was releasing from his body. Vader's roar was heard throughout the entire medical facility and almost carried into space. Darth Sidious stood in the shadows grinning broadly.

The End


End file.
